


Sea & Sky (Persian Translation)

by PersianGayVodka



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fantasy, Harpy Louis Tomlinson, Hybrids, M/M, Mermaid Harry Styles, Pregnancy, Pregnant Harry, Top Louis Tomlinson, m-preg
Language: فارسی
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: زندگی هارپی جوون و کم تجربه ، لویی تغییر میکنه وقتی پا به سرزمین سحرآمیزی که همه ی موجوداتش مثل خودش افسانه این میذاره...-Written by: @SesameHazza in Wattpad.You can find this translation on our Wattpad account too.Our username on Wattpad: PersianGayVodka-این ترجمه در اکانت واتپد ما هم قرار داره.آیدی اکانت واتپد ما: PersianGayVodka
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

درد بالی که گمون میکرد شکسته ، امونشو بریده بود اما همچنان باتمام سرعت از بین بوته ها میدوید و اهمیتی به کبودی ها و زخم هایی که تمام بدنشو پر میکردن نمیداد...

مدام در ذهنش مرور میکنه "باید به قله برسم" ،

قله ای که با بقیه ی دوستاش اونجا زندگی میکنه ، تنها جایی که میدونه براش امنه...

با این تصور سریع تر از قبل به فرار کردن برای نجات جونش ادامه داد...

پاهای قشنگِ پوشیده شده از پرش با هرتقلا و حرکت بیشتر میلرزن و قطرات عرقی که از پیشونیش به سمت سینه ی برهنش میچکن هیچ کمکی به یخ نزدنش نمیکردن...

در یک لحظه با دیدن غاری که فقط چند فوت از زمین فاصله داره چشماش شروع به درخشیدن کردن ؛

اگه فقط میتونست بدون جا گذاشتن اثری از خودش اونجا پناه بگیره...

اگه بتونه تا اونجا بال بزنه ردپایی ازش باقی نمیمونه و فکر میکنن که پرواز کرده...

پس فورا بی توجه به درد کشنده ی بالش شروع به حرکت دادانش کرد و درد حتی بدتر از قبل در سراسر بدنش پخش شد...

با فاصله گرفتنش از زمین با تمام توانی که داره خودشو به سمت غار سوق داد، و دقیقا قبل از اینکه تعقیب کننده ها به اونجا برسن موفق شد بدن کوچیکشو پشت تخته سنگی توی غار مخفی کنه...

_"فاک!"

صدای فریاد یکیشونو شنید که انگار بعد از تموم شد اثر ردپاش غضب گیر شده بود...

_"حتمن پرواز کرده...مطمئن نیستم چطور با اون بال شکستش تونسته در بره.."

مرد دیگه ای گفت.

پسر به آهستگی و با احتیاط خم شد و بهشون نگاه کرد ؛

چشمای آبی رنگش از فرط هیجان و یا احتمالا بازتاب درخشش آبگیری که کنارش قرار داشت برق میزدن.

_"نمیتونه خیلی دور شده باشه...پخش بشین ، باید دنبالش بگردیم ، تمام سوراخ سمبه هارو...

پسر از ترس شروع به لرزیدن کرد ، همینطور که با نزدیک شدن یکشون به غار صدای پاش واضح تر و واضح تر شنیده میشد...

_"بیا اینجا!"

از پشت سرش صدایی شنید و فورا به سمتش برگشت،

نگاهش قفلِ پسری که به طرز باورنکردنی ای زیبا بود و موهای بلندش مثل فرانسویا پیچ خورده بودن شد ، پسری که چشماش به رنگِ سبزِ درختای بهاری بودن..

چشمای خوش رنگش اما به وضوح غرق ترس شد وقتی صدای پا نزدیک تر شد...

_"من میتونم کمکت کنم...لطفا!"

عاجزانه درخواست کرد و صورتش رنگ عمیقی از نگرانی به خودش گرفت

_"چطوری؟"

پسر کوچیک با صدای آرومی که ترس توش موج زد پرسید و بال هاشو پشت سرش به تنش چسبوند...

_"هی!"

اما با رسیدن مرد و فریاد زدنش پسر بیشتر از اون منتظر نموند و درحالی که پسر کوچیک ترو بین بازوهاش به سمت آب میکشید فریاد زد ،_"نفستو نگه دار!"

به سمت مسیر پشت دیوارای غار ، زیر آب شیرجه زد ،

و ثانیه ها طول کشید تا مسیر پیموده بشه ،

مسیری که طی گذشته شدن ازش ، پسر کوچک تر مدام سرفه میزد و درعوض خارج کردن آب از ریه هاش مقدار بیشتری واردشون میکرد و این درحالی بود که پسر دیگه در آرامش شنا میکرد...

غریبه ی زیبا سرانجام به سمت خارج آب شنا کرد و قبل از اینکه شروع به حرف زدن کنه ، هارپی رو کنار باتلاق گذاشت...

_"حالا دیگه جات امنه ؛ اینجا دیگه دستشون بهت نمیرسه."

_"سرداب...؟"

و هارپی درحالی که سعی داشت به کمک سرفه هاش نفسشو جا بیاره پرسید

_"اوهوم..اینجا یه جای خاص برا کساییه مثه منو توئه..."

پسر جواب داد و ثانیه ای بعد جسم پولکی و درخشانی با ضربه از آب بیرون اومد

_"تو یه پری دریایی ای !"

هارپی درحالی که با چشمای آبیِ براقش به دم سبز رنگ پری خیره شده بود ، هیجانزده گفت.

_" و تو هم یه هارپی هستی.."

به تقلید از هارپی واضحات رو توصیف کردو ادامه داد،

_"اسم من هریه."

با لبخندی که باعث شد روی لپش چال خوشگلی بیفته رو به هارپی که هنوزم هیجانزده بود گفت.

_"اسم من لـ..لوییه..."

دستشو برای دست دادن با پری جلو برد و خودشو معرفی کرد ،

و قبل از اینکه هری اخم کنه باهم دیگه دست دادن

هری : من باید برم ، پدرم حتمن داره دنبالم میگرده ؛

تو هم اینجا در امانی ، میتونی برای خودت هرجا که دوست داری بگردی ،

واسه ی خودت یه خونه تو تنه ی درخت بلوط و یا همینجا نزدیک ساحل بساز ، هرکدوم که خودت ترجیح میدی...

با لبخند گفتو و ادامه داد،

هری : فعلن خدانگهدار لویی ، امیدوارم زودِ زود دوباره باهم حرف بزنیم.

و شنا کنان از لویی که کاملن مُعذب و شوک زده بود دور شد.

در امانه...؟ اون سالهاست که در امان نبوده و حالا باورش آسون نبود...

سالهای سال مجبور شده بود از دست تعقیب و گریز آدما فراری باشه تا نتونن بگیرنش و برای منفعت خودشون ازش استفاده کنن...

تکونی نخورد و تمام شب و تقریبا نیمی از روزِ طلوع بعدی رو همونجا کنار ساحل سپری کرد ،

تا وقتی با ظاهر شدن کسی از زیر آب متوجهِ چهره ی نگرانش شد...

_"تو هنوز اینجایی؟!"

هری پرسید و لویی سرشو تکون داد ، قبل از اینکه برای بال زدن تلاش کنه

تلاشی که به به طور غم انگیزی با شکست مواجه شد و تنها حاصلش ایجاد صدای جیرجیری از بالش و پخش شدن درد توی شونه هاش بود...

_"اوه خدایا "

هری با نگرانی دستاشو جلوی دهنش برد و ابرو هاش قوس خوردن،

هری : تو صدمه دیدی ، باید ببرمت پیشِ شفا بخشمون...سریع بیا اینجا

اما لویی حرکتی نکرد و به پلک زدن ادامه داد ،

پس هری خودش بازوهاشو دور تن پسر انداخت و با کشیدنش داخل آب به کمرش چسبوندش

سپس شروع به تکون دادن دم سبز و بلندش به چپو راست کرد و با حرکت دادن آب به سمت جلو شنا کرد.

افکار لویی پیچیده و مه گرفته میشدن ، همینطور که جلو تر میرفتن و میتونست اون دنیای عجیبو سحرانگیزو ببینه،

اینکه چطور پری های دریایی و هارپی ها ، قنطورس ها و ساتیر ها ، سکلپس ها و تک شاخا ، پگاسوس ها و هیپوکامپوس ها اطراف ساحل و جنگل سبز و قشنگِ سرداب میچرخن و زندگی میکنن...

خیلی زود به یه ساختمون تمیز و کوچولو رسیدن و هری لویی رو کنار ساحل نشوند و بهش گفت داخل بره

لویی بلند شد و به سمت داخل قدم برداشت و با دیدن صندلی ای داخل اتاق ازش بالارفتو روی اون نشست

کسی اونجا نبود و هارپی فرصت کرد تخت و انواع و اقسام شیشه های گیاهای دارویی به علاوه ی اجسام تیزی که دوس نداشت هیچ کاری باهاشون داشته باشه رو با دقت از نگاه بگذرونه

بالش هنوزم به شدت درد میکرد اما با این حال سنگین شدن پلکاش روی تیله های آبیشو حس میکرد پس از روی صندلی بلند شد و به سمت تخت رفت و روش دراز کشید ،

تختی که از الیاف پشمیِ سفید رنگی که میدرخشیدن بافته شده بود و لویی نمیدونست جنسش دقیقن از چیه و نرمیِ روتختی که احتمالا لطیف ترین چیز دنیا بود باعث میشد اهمیتی هم نده

پس فقط سرشو روی بالشت پنبه ای جا به جا کرد و در یک چشم بهم زدن به خواب رفت.

بعد از گذشت مدتی که به کوتاهیِ ثانیه ای حس شد ، لویی با شنیدن صدای قدم هایی فورا از خواب شیرینش پرید

به سرعت به سمت گوشه ی الونک جهید و پرهاش پشت سرش روی زمین ریختن ،

انگار اون طلسمای ترس و گریز دوباره داشتن براش تکرار میشدن...

"نگران نباش ، حالا جات امنه" با یادآوریِ جمله ای که پری بهش گفته بود اما کمی آروم گرفت ، همینطور که تن لرزونشو گوشه ی اتاق به دیوار تکیه داده بود

لحظه ای بعد زنی که بالهای بزرگ و کهربائی رنگشو پشت سرش جمع کرده بود وارد اتاق شد ،

چشمای تیله ای و آبی رنگش لویی رو میترسوند و موهای قهوه ایش توی یه دم اسبیِ شلخته توسط شی ای که به نظر میرسید علف دریایی باشه جمع شده بودن

چندثانیه به هارپی خیره شد و همینطور که حلقه های اشک بین چشماش شروع به درخشیدن کردن ، کیفش از دستش روی زمین افتاد و اجزاش پخش شدن

قدم های سریعشو به سمت هارپی سوق داد و باعث شد پسر با ترس بیشتر به دیوار بچسبه ،

بالِ سالمش رو جلوی بدنش به عنوان مدافعی جلو گرفت اما نتونست مانع زن بشه ،

زنِ گریاینی که با گذاشتن کف دستاش روی شونه های پسر محکم توی آغوشش کشیدش و کمرشو نوازش کرد ،

پسر وادار به جمع کردن بالش شد و متعجب سرجاش ایستاد و فقط یه سوال داشت ، "این زن کیه؟"

_"لـ...لویی...تو منو یادت نمیاد...؟"

با صدای بغض گرفته ای پرسید و درحالی که برای نگاه کردن به چشمای آبی رنگ و معصومِ پسر کمی عقب میکشید ، دستاشو روی شونه هاش نشوند

و برای هارپی نگاه کردن به اون چشمای آشنا که شبیه مال خودش بودن کافی بود تا زنو به یاد بیاره...

"فلش بک"

رعد و برق هرچندثانیه یکبار آسمون شبو میشکافت و صدای مهیبش هارپی کوچولو رو بیشتر و بیشتر میترسوند و باعث میشد قلبش تندتر بزنه...

مادرش کنارش ایستادو با کشیدن بالهای بزرگش دور بچه ـش سعی میکرد از هر عنصری که قصد آسیب زدن بهشو داره ، حفظش کنه...

به لونه ـشون رسیده بودن و فکر میکردن موفق به فرار از آدمایی که دنبالشون بودن شدن...

اما اوضاع ثابت نموند ، وقتی که تیری توی آسمون به پرواز دراومد و تن تشنه به خونشو به بازوی مادرِ هارپی کوچولو کوبید...

تیر توی گوشتش فرو رفت و مادر با جیغ بلندی از دردش زجه زد ،

اما ثانیه ای طول نکشید تا با بیشترین سرعت ممکن پسرِ کوچولوشو توی بغلش بگیره و به سمت آسمون بال بزنه...

سرعتش به قدری بود که تا رسیدن تیر بعدی حدالقل صد سال زمان لازم بود...

توی هوای بارونی و خشمناک ، بی توجه به مصدومیتش ، ماهرانه بال زدو توی هوا پیچید

تا اینکه به جنگلِ پر درخت و انبوهی رسید و با شدت روی زمین فرود اومد

و یا به عبارت بهتر سقوط کرد...

فورا اما از روی زمین بلند شدو به دنبالش پسر کوچولوی 3 سالشو روی پاهاش بند کرد

_"پرواز کن عزیزم ، به سمت غارهای کریستالی برو ، دوست من کِیسی ، اونجاستو هواتو داره...منم در اولین فرصتی که پیدا کنم میام دنبالت...باشه عزیزم...؟

حالا برو لو...تو قوی ترین پسر کوچولوی دنیایی مگه نه...؟ تو میتونی انجامش بدی عزیزم ، واسه مامان مگه نه...؟"

با چشمای درخشان و بلور بسته ای رو به صورت پسر کوچولوش گفتو گونه های پنبه ایشو به نوازش کشید

پسرکوچولو میخواست اعتراض کنه اما فرصتشو پیدا نکرد ، وقتی مادرش دستاشو روی شونه هاش بردو به سمت آسمون هلش داد

پس به ناچار نامرتب شروع به بال زدن کرد

لبهای کوچولوشو آویزون کردو قلبش محکم تر خودشو به سینه ـش کوبید ؛

پرواز کردن براش سخت بود ، اون تازه یاد گرفته بود چطور باید انجامش بده و حالا میترسید ، خیلی خیلی میترسید...

"پایان فلش بک"

_مامانی..!

با صدای ضعیفی ، بغض گرفته زمزمه کردو فورا تنشو بین بازوهای مادرش رها کرد

اشکای هردو روی گونه هاشون بوسه میزدن و دلتنگی این همه سالو میشستن و باخودشون میبردن...

لویی : مـ..من همه جارو دنبالت گشتم...آخه چطور...چطوری..؟

خودشو بیشتر به تن مادرش فشرد و زن از فرظ هیجانی که بابت دیدن پسرکوچولوش داشت بین اشکاش خندید

_"بذار اول بالتو درست کنیم ها...؟ بعدش باهم حرف میزنم.."

حدود 20 دقیقه بعد هارپیِ چشم آبی درحالی که بالش باندپیچی شده بود ، رو به روی مادرش توی لونه ای نوکِ قله ای که هارپی ها خونه صداش میزدن نشسته بود

_"خب لویی ، بذار چیزای مهمو اول بهت بگم ، پسر تو چندتایی خواهر و برادر داری"

و تیله های لویی درخشیدن و دهنش با هیجان باز موند

واکنشش باعث شد مادرش ریز بخنده و سپس رو به سمت دیگه ی غار بچه هاشو صدا زد

و 6 تا هارپیِ شیرین با گونه های صورتی به سمتشون اومدن و کنار مادرشون ایستادن

دو دختری که از بقیه بزرگ تر بودن ، هرکدوم هارپیِ های کوچولویی رو توی بغل داشتن که هنوز به جای پر روی بالهاشون کرک چیده شده بود

لبخند ذوق زده ی لویی صورتشو ترک نمیکرد

دستشو به سمت دخترکوچولویی که بین بازوهای یکی از دخترا بود باز کرد و دختر با گاز گرفتن لبهای صورتیش چپ چپ و آروم درحالی که به نرمی بال میزد ، به برادرش نزدیک شد

اما سکوت خجالتزده ـش خیلی زود تبدیل به خنده های ریز و شیرین شد ، وقتی برادرش توی بغلش کشیدش و توی هوا بالا بردش

_"سلام عسل بانو" صداشو بچه گونه کردو جیغ رو به صورت معصوم دختر گفتو ادامه داد،

لویی : اسمت چیه؟

_"این کوچولو اسمش دوریسه"

مادرش با لبخند گفتو و با اشاره کردن به کوچولوی دیگه ادامه داد ،

_"این یکی کوچولو ارنسته"

سپس دوقلوهایی که بالهای صورتی و سفید داشتن رو معرفی کرد ،

_"این فیبی ، و خواهر دوقلوش دیزی..."

و در آخر معرفی کردن برادر خواهراشو با معرفی کردن دخترای بزرگ تر که بالهاشون به رنگ طلایی بودن به پایان رسوند ،

_"و اینا هم لوتی و فیزی هستن..."

لویی با لبخند به هارپی ها چشم دوختو سپس رو به مادرش کرد

لویی : پدرشون کجاست...؟

جی به آرومی لبخند زد اما چشماش غم داشت،  
جوانا : پدر دوریس و ارنست بیرونه و شب برمیگرده...و اوت یکی پدر....دیگه....بین ما نیست...

وقتی که برای پیدا کردن تو از سرداب خارج شده بود....به دام آدما افتاد....

قطره اشکی روی گونه ش غلطید   
و لویی برای بغل کردن مادرش به آرومی دخترکوچولو رو روی زمین گذاشت و دختر فوا به اغوشِ لوتی برگشت

محکم جی رو توی بازوهاش فشرد و درحالی که دوباره به اشکاش اجازه ی باریدن میداد زمزمه کرد،

لویی : دلم خیلیییی برات تنگ شده بود...  
_"منم دلم برات تگ شده بود شکرکم...  
تقریبا از دوباره دیدنت ناامید شده بودم..."

و هارپی رو محکم تر به سینه ش فشرد و حس میکرد که اگه رهاش کنه دوباره از دستش میده ،

انگار که قرار بود لویی توی هوا بخار بشه....


	2. Chapter 2

برخلاف سری قبل ، اینبار با آرامش توی جنگل قدم میزد و از حس دلنشینی که نور متشعشع آفتاب از بین درختا روی پوستش ایجاد میکرد لذت میبرد.

سعی کرد بالهاشو پشت سرش کمی تکون بده اما فورا تنش لرزید ، وقتی بالی که هنوزم کاملن خوب نشده بود تیر کشید...

نفس عمیقی کشید . قدم هاشو به سمت برکه سوق داد، روی ماسه های نرم نشست و نوک پنجه هاشو توی آب زلال بردو از خنکی بین انگشتاش لذت برد

آرامشی که بدست آورده بود خیلی زود اما ادامه پیدا نکرد ، وقتی جسم خیس و گرمی دور مچ پاش پیچید باعث شد با جیغ عقب بپره

قلبش محکم به قفسه ی سینش کوبید و سعی کرد فورا پرواز کنه اما عقلا اینکار با وجود بالی که هنوزم کامل خوب نشده بود ممکن نبود

این از طرفی ، و از طرف دیگه آروم گرفت وقتی نگاهش به چیزی که گرفته بودش افتاد ، یعنی صورت زیبا و آشنایی که صاحبش چشمای سبز درخشان داشت...

هری ؛

پری زیبا همونجا توی آب بود ،

دم سبزرنگشو عقب برگردوند و لب سرخشو به دندون گرفت

آفتاب نور طلاییشو روی تن برهنه و سفید تر از برفش میتابوند و فرهای شکلاتیش به طرز قشنگی روی شونه هاش پیچ خورده بودن...

"ببخشید" سایه ی مژه هاش روی گونه های صورتی شده ـش تابید و با لبخند ریز و خجالتی ای زمزمه کرد ، " نمیخواستم بترسونمت."

و لویی رو به صورت خوشگلش لبخند زد " اشکالی نداره" با ولوم مشابه ـهی زمزمه کردو موهای پشت گردنشو بین انگشتاش به بازی گرفت

لویی : فقط یکم جا خوردم ، همین

به آرومی به سمت تقاطع آب با ماسه ها برگشت و پاهای پر گرفته ـشو بین جریان برکه برگردوند

و هری که حالا میتونست از فاصله ی نزدیک تری چشمای آبیشو ببینه بیشتر سرخ شدو به قشنگی لبخند زد

هری : حالِ بالت چطوره؟

_گمونم بهتره ، هنوز یکمی درد داره اما خوب میشه

شونه هاشو بالا انداختو با دوختن آبی هاش به پری جواب داد

و در مقابل هری قبل از اینکه دوباره چیزی بگه کوتاه نگاهشو از اون آبی ها دزدیدو سپس لباشو تر کرد،

_میتونم یه چیزی نشونت بدم؟

از زیر مژه های فرش به هارپی خیره شدو پرسید و لویی درجواب با بالابردن ابروهاش گردنشو کمی به چپ خم کرد،

لویی : اگه این چیزیه که میخوای ، چرا که نه

و ثانیه ای بعد هری درحالی که با حرکات دستش ازش میخواست دنبالش کنه زیرآب برگشت و داخل حفره ی بزرگی که به آبشار ختم میشد شیرجه زد

لویی با تعجب سرجاش ایستادو به این فکر کرد که دقیقا چطوری باید پری رو دنبال کنه

تا اینکه کمتر از یک دقیقه بعد صورت هری از آب نمایان شد ؛

پلک زدو با لبای نیمه باز دنبال لویی گشت و زمانی که دید هنوز سرجاش نشسته با تعجب لب زد،

هری : پس چرا دنبالم نمیای؟

با دیدن لبخند خجالتیِ هارپی اما ، خیلی زود به یاد آورد ،

هری : اوووه!

اینطور واکنش نشون دادو درحالی که گونه هاش به خودشون رنگ میگرفتن ریز خندید

_آره دیگه...درحال حاضر نمیتونم پرواز کنم

با لبخند رو به پری ای که باعث شده بود دلش تاپ تاپ بزنه گفت و هری درجواب سرشو تکون داد

پشتشو به لویی کردو از روی شونه ـش بهش نگاه کرد

_بپر بالا

گفت و باعث شد لویی یه تای ابروشو بالا بندازه ،

"مطمئنی؟"

درحالی که از روی زمین بلند میشد پرسید و هری کمی بهش نزدیک تر شد،

هری : آها ، زود باش لو

_لو؟!

با لبخند پرسید و هری خجالتی و ریز خندید،

هری " آها ، حالا سوار شو

با لطافت پلک زدو لویی به آرومی به سمتش خم شد

شکمشو به کمر خیس پری چسبوند و وقتی هری شروع به شنا کرد ،

بازوهاشو به نرمی دور گردنِ پری حلقه زد و ته دلش فقط به اینکه چطور پوستش تا این حد لطیفه فکر کرد

_نفستو نگه دار

کوتاه از روی شونه ـش به چشمای آبی لویی نگاه کردو گفت

سپس از _بی اغراق_ لبه ی دنیا پایین پرید و شتاب حرکتشون باعث شد تا ثانیه ها توی هوا به پرواز دربیان ،

درست قبل از اینکه هری زیر آب شیرجه بزنه و انفجاری از حباب هارو روی سطح آب جا بذاره

و لویی خدارو شکر میکرد که خودشو محکم به پری قفل کرده

هری روی آب به سمت جلو شنا کردو هارپی درحالی که به پشت سرش یعنی به آبشار بزرگی که هرچقدر ازش دورتر میشدن کوچیک تر به نظر میرسید خیره شده بود ، هوایی که بین ریه هاش حبس کرده بودو بیرون داد

هری به سمت دیگه ی خلیج شنا کرد و با رسیدن به آب کم عمق لویی ازش جدا شد

درحالی که لباش از هم باز مونده بودن و از موهای خیس بلوطی رنگش آب میچکید روی زانو هاش به سمت ساحل قدم زد

اونجا به طرز باورناپذیری زیبا بود ،

یه مرغزار سرسبز ، منقوط شده از گلای آبی رنگ و درختای توس...

قله ی بلندی که با فاصله بین دشت قرار گرفته بود و پرنده ها دورش پرواز میکردن ،

و لویی بلافاصله عاشق اون بهشت شد

_اینجا...

درحالی که با تحیر به منظره ی شگفت انگیز خیره شده بود زیرلب زمزمه کرد و هری با لبخند ادامه ی جملشو تکمیل کرد،

هری : زیباست...؟

و لویی فورا سرشو به نشونه مثبت تکون داد

آهسته چند قدم جلو رفت و عطر سبزه هارو بیشتر حس کرد

نگاهش به ساتیری افتاد که با آرامش بین سبزه ها میچرید و خورشید روی موهای طلاییش میتابید ،

با دیدن لویی ، ساتیر قبل از اینکه به چریدن ادامه بده دست تکون داد و هارپی متقابلا همین کارو تکرار کرد

به سمت هری برگشت و کنار ساحل نشست

لویی : ممنونم که اینجارو بهم نشون دادی هری ، واقعن زیادی خوشگله

هری به شیرینی لبخند زد و روی لباش زبون کشید ، قبل از اینکه با هیجان شروع به صحبت کنه ،

هری : تازه زیرآبشم خیلی قشنگه ؛

مرجانای رنگارنگش میدرخشن و ستاره های دریایی همه جا هستن

"واااو...فوق العاده به نظر میرسه!"

هارپی با چشمای درخشان گفتو هری با سر تایید کرد

_دوست داشتم میتونستی ببینیش...

لباشو غنچه کردو با ناراحتی زمزمه کرد و لویی به نرمی خندید

_برای اینکه بدونم خوشگله نیاز نیست که حتمن ببینمش مگه نه؟

توضیح دادو هری موافقت کرد ، " نه فک نکنم"

و درهمون حین یه هشت پای بنفش رنگ و غول پیکر سر از آب بیرون آورد و به سمت پری شنا کرد

نزدیک گوش هری چیزهایی زمزمه کردو پسر فرفری قبل از اینکه متقابلا چیزهایی زیرلب به زبون بیاره ، کوتاه به هارپی نگاه کرد

سرانجام نفس عمیقی کشیدو تره ای از فرفری هاشو پشت گوشش زد،

هری : من باید برگردم خونه...نیازی هست تا بالای آبشار ببرمت...؟

"نه ممنون" هارپی سرشو به چپ و راست تکون دادو جواب داد

هردو چند ثانیه سکوت کردن ،

انگار که هیچکدوم دوست نداشتن هری بره...

_خب پس...آم یه پیاده رو واسه بالا برگشتن اونجا هست...

سرانجام هری سکوتو شکست و به جهتی از تپه که سمت چپ آبشار قرار داشت و مسیر عبور موجودات بی بال بود اشاره کردو هارپی با لبخند سرشو تکون داد

نگاهشو اما خیلی زود به سمت پری برگردوند و سنگینیِ آبی هاش توجه پری رو جلب کردو باعث شد با فشردن لباش روی هم سرشو پایین بندازه

و لویی اما همچنان خیره ی گونه های پری بود که چطور روی پوست سفیدش گلگون میشن و توازن دلنشینی با سرخی لباش به نمایش میذارن...

اون پری های دریاییِ زیادی ندیده بود اما مطمئن بود که هری خوشگل ترینشونه...

و قطعا مهربون ترین و شیرین ترینشون...

_آم...فردا...باز...همو ببینیم...؟

درحالی که هنوزم از زیرپلکای خمار شده ـش پری رو به نوازش میکشید به آرومی پرسید و هری فورا با بالا آوردن سرش نگاه درخشانشو به چشماش دوخت

_هـ...همینجا مثلن...صبحِ زود...؟

خجالتزده و با لبخند محوی درخواست کرد و ته دلش برای جواب مثبت هری بی تابی میکرد

هری با خنده ی قشنگی که به چال هاش فرصت دلبری میداد فورا سرشو تکون داد و باعث شد لویی باذوق لبخند بزنه

آب دهنشو قورت دادو آبی هاش تشنه تر از اونی بودن که به این زودیا بتونن از صورت پری دل بکنن...

محوِ دندونای دوست داشتنی و لبخند زیباش بود که یک باره جاخورد،

ینی زمانی که پری به سمتش پرید و محکم بغلش کرد ،

پوست خیس و خنکش به تن هارپی قفل شد و به خودش جرئت داد که صورتشو کمی توی گردن گرم لویی تکون بده

لویی کمی شوک زده شد اما پلکاش خیلی زود روی هم رفتن و بینیش با ولع عطر سیب سبزِ فرفری های پری رو بلعید

دستاشو به نرمی روی کمرِ لطیف و بی نهایت نرمِ پری نوازش دادو کمی بیشتر به خودش چسبوندش

اون موجود واقعا چلوندنی بود اما لویی تا جایی که میتونست سعی کرد با لطافت رفتار کنه...

به قدری غرق آغوشش شده بود که اصلن یادش نموند هری باید بره و یه جورایی انگار قصد داشت اصلن ولش نکنه

به اجبار و اکراه اما مجبور شد عقب بکشه وقتی پری خجالتزده و به آرومی از بغلش بیرون اومد

دستای پری هنوز دور گردن لویی بودن و انگشتای سرکشش بی اختیار و به آرومی روی پوست هارپی میرقصیدن

لباشو روی هم فشردو زیر نگاهِ عمیقِ لویی که خمار بهش دوخته شده بود بار دیگه سرشو پایین انداخت

جمع کردن لبخندی که نمیدونست چرا سروکله ـش پیدا شده و قصد ترک کردن صورتشو نداشت کار راحتی نبود و فایده ای نداشت چقدر تلاش کنه...

و دستای گرم لویی که با لطافت روی کمرش نشسته بود و پروانه های دلشو به پرواز درمیاورد و وجودشو قلقلک میداد قطعا کمکی به حالش نمیکرد...

قلبش محکم توی سینه ـش میتپید و هری عاشق این حس قشنگ و رنگین کمونی شده بود...

به نرمی و با ناز سبزاشو از زیرپلکاش به چشمای لویی تابوند و لبخندش پرنگ تر شد

_پس...فردا میبینمت لو...

زمزمه کردو آهسته دستاشو عقب کشید و لویی مجبور شد کمرشو رها کنه

هری برای آخرین بار لبخند قشنگی بهش هدیه دادو سپس به سمت آبشار شنا کرد

و لویی تا زمانی که هری مشخص بود به درخشش دم زیباش که به بالای آبشار تابش میداد خیره شد

حتی خودشم متوجه نبود چه لبخند بزرگ و درخشانی به صورتش نشسته و قلبش ریتم جدیدی به خودش گرفته

با محو شدن هری ، هارپی به سمت دشت رو کرد و با چرخوندن تیله های آبیش اطرافو از نظر گذروند

اونقدری اونجا موند که اخرین نور هم سوشو از دست داد و آسمون با ستاره های درخشان پوشیده شد

نسیم خنک موهاشو بهم میریخت و اصوات شبانه دل انگیز بودن

"لویی ، چطوری اومدی این پایین؟"

با شنیدن صدای آشنا به عقب برگشت و دید که مادرش روی زمین فرود میاد

_هری منو آورد اینجا

سوال مادرشو جواب داد و با دیدن چهره ی متعجبش بیشتر توضیح داد،

لویی : قبل از اومدن به سرداب ، ینی جایی که توش زندگی میکردم ؛ شکارچیا دنبالم بودن...منم توی یه غار قایم شدم...

اگه هری پیداش نمیشد اونا میگرفتنم...اون بود که شنا کردو منو با خودش آورد اینجا...

چهره ی جی اما وحشت زده شد و با شک به صورت لویی خیره شد،

"ینی منظورت اینه که اون یه پری دریاییه؟؟" با ترشرویی پرسید و گره ای بین ابروهاش خودنمایی میکرد

_آره ، مگه اشکالش چیه..؟ ما باهم دوستیم

شونه هاشو بالا انداختو رو به چهره ی آشفته ی مادرش گفت

جی برای فرونشاندن کلافگیش دستشو به پهنای صورتش کشید و ریه هاشو پر از هوا کرد

"گاهی یادم میره چه زمان طولانی ای رو تنهایی زندگی کردی.."

با بردن پلکاش روی هم زمزمه کردو باعث شد لویی با تعجب چهره ـشو در هم بکشه

_لویی عزیزم...سالها پیش یه جنگ خیلی بزرگ شد...پری های دریایی و هارپی ها از همدیگه متنفر بودن اونقدری که تقریبا نژاد همدیگه رو از صحنه ی روزگار محو کردن... موجودات دیگه هم به هردو جناح پیوستن اما در آخر آتیش بس شد...چون اگه به همون صورت ادامه میدادیم هردوگونه منتقرض میشدن...

به آرومی توضیح دادو ابروهای لویی روی چشمای گرد شده ـش بالا پریدن

_آتش بس بیشتر از یه قرنه که برپاس اما پری های دریایی و هارپی ها دشمنای قسم خورده ـن...

ادامه دادو لویی فورا با لجبازی اخم کرد،

لویی : هری اینجوری نیستو از منم بدش نمیاد...اون خیلی خیلی مهربونه

معلومه که لویی باورش نمیشد اون پری شیرین و فرفری بخواد بهش آسیب بزنه و یا ازش متنفر باشه

آخه مگه میشد صاحب لبخندی به اون قشنگی موجود بدی باشه...؟

و مهم تر اینکه اصن مگه میشد کسی ، چه هارپی یا هرموجود دیگه ای بتونه از اون پریِ دوست داشتنی متنفر بشه...؟

دستاشو به سینه زدو آماده بود تا اگه لازمه باز هم از دوستش دفاع کنه که جی با نا امیدی آهی کشید

_حق باتوئه...همه مثل هم نیستن...بعضیا مهربونن و بعضیـ...

صداش لرزید و نتونست ادامه بده

عصبانیت لویی فورا فروکش کردو با نگرانی ای که جایگزینش شد به سمت مادرش قدم برداشت "بعضیا چی...؟"

جوانا : خیلی وقت پیش من دوستم مارسی نزدیکیِ خونمون تو آبای کم عمق بازی میکردیم...همیشه بهمون میگفتن که نزدیک آب نریم اما ما جوون و سرکش بودیمو گوشمون بدهکار این حرفا نبود...

فک میکردیم مامان و باباهامون فقط زیادی حساسن...

و مسئله اینجاست که تا وقتی خیلی دیر شد متوجه پری ای که بهمون نزدیک میشد نشدیم...

من به سختی تونستم فرار کنم اما مارسی مثل من شانس نیاورد...

اون...چند ساعت بعد...مُرد...

قطره اشکی روی گونه ی زن چکید و صورتش در هم شکست

_این...وحشتناکه...

با دلسوزی و چشمای غمگین شونه ی مادرشو نواز کردو لباش آویزون شده بودن...

_اما مامان همه ی اونا مثل همدیگه نیستن...

آروم و قانع کننده زمزمه کرد تا دل مادرشو کمی گرم کنه درحالی که انگشتای کوچیکشو روی رد اشکش نوازش میداد

جی فین فینی کردو سعی کرد خونسردیشو بدست بیاره ، لباشو تر کردو به آبی های هارپیِ جوون چشم دوخت،

جوانا : من فقط...فقط بهشون اعتماد ندارم...و فکر نمیکنم هرگز دوباره بتونم که اعتماد کنم...

سپس آهی کشیدو با پاک کردن گونه هاش لبخند کم جونی زد " خیلی خب دیگه...وقتشه که برگردیم خونه..."

_اوهوم.

لویی با فشردن لباش روی هم سرشو تکون دادو مادرش با باز کردن بالهای بزرگش از روی زمین بلند شد،

بازوهای برهنه ی پسرشو بین چنگال هاش گرفت و به سمت آسمون پر زد

فردای اون روز فرقی نداشت که چقدر لویی سعی کرد خودشو متقاعد کنه که هریِ شیرین و مهربون مثل بقیه نیست و میتونه بهش اعتماد کنه ، درهرحال بازم نتونست دلشو راضی به رفتن سر قرارشون کنه...

افکار مزخرفش رهاش نمیکردن و داستان وحشتناکی که مادرش براش گفته بود توی گوشاش میپیچید...

شک و دودلی در اعماق قلبش احساساتشو خدشه دار میکرد و هارپی جوون برای جنگیدن باهاش زیادی قوی نبود...

بابتش احساس وحشتناکی داشت اما اوضاع به حالش تغییری نکرد...

درهمین حین هری همونجایی که دیروز باهم بودن روی تکه سنگی نشسته بود و نسیم به آرومی فرفری هاشو روی شونه هاش میرقصوند

لویی دیر کرده بودو لبای سرخ هری به طرز کیوت اما ناراحت کننده ای آویزون شده بودن...

برای سرگرم کردن خودش با مرواریدی که سر راهش به اونجا پیدا کرده بود بازی میکرد اما در هر حال نمیتونست آروم باشه...

با نا امیدی نگاهشو به آسمون انداخت و با دیدن خورشید که تقریبا بالای سرش قرار داشت متوجه شد نزدیکِ ظهر شده...

ابروهاش روی زمردای شبنم گرفته ـش قوس خوردن و با غصه نیلوفری که بین موهاش ، بالای گوشش نشونده بودو بیرون کشید و تره ای که دورش جمع شده بود روی صورتش رها شد

چند ثانیه با همون حالت جگرسوز به نیلوفر نگاه کردو سپس به جریان آب سپردش

نفس عمیقی کشید تا حسِ وحشتناکی که توی قلبش حس میکردو ساکت کنه که کاملا بی تاثیر بود...

هنوزم دلش نمیومد به خونه برگرده و حس میکرد هنوزم ممکنه که هارپی پیداش بشه و چشمای آبیشو رو بهش بدرخشونه...

آروم به سمت ساحل شنا کردو بالاتنه ـشو روی ماسه های داغِ همونجا خوابوند

دستاشو روی شکمش بهم قفل کردو آرزو کرد ای کاش همون دقیقه صدای لویی رو بشنوه که به دیدنش اومده و بابت اینکه دیر کرده متاسفه

اما وقتی دقیقه ها گذشتن و هری به غیر از جریان آب روی دمش هیچ چیز دیگه ای حس نکرد چونه ـش به آرومی لرزید...

فین فینی کردو با لجبازی چشماشو روی هم فشرد

قلبش مثل دیروز تند تند میزد اما هری ریتم امروزشو دوست نداشت...

دیروز حس خوبی داشت اما حالا حس میکرد قلبش فشرده شده...

آب دهنشو قورت دادتا شاید خفگی ای که توی گلوش حس میکرد تنهاش بذاره و دیگه جرئت باز کردن چشماشو به خودش نداد

و بدون اینکه بفهمه همونجا خوابش برد...

ساعت ها بعد با ضربه های آروم یه شمشیر ماهی پلکاشو باز کردو به جنگل چشماش نور تابیده شد

با حالت خابالویی چشماشو مالید و بین خمیازه ـش پرسید " چی شده؟"

"پدرت منو فرستاده تا برت گردونم خونه"

چشمای سبز خسته ـشو به آسمون دوخت و با دیدن رنگای مختلف روی بومش که حاکی از غروب خورشید بودن ، طولی نکشید تا غمشو به یاد بیاره و بار دیگه حس کنه که قلبش سعی داره از سینه ـش بیرون بپره...

با ناراحتی سرشو پایین انداختو لباش دوباره آویزون شدن

"خیلی خب بریم..."

زمزمه کردو برای آخرین بار قبل از برگشتن به خونه به پشت سرش خیره شد

مسخره بود که هنوزم امیدوار بود هارپی رو ببینه...

روز ها بعد این چشمای آبی رنگ لویی بودن که وقتی از روی شاخه ی درختی به پری خیره شده بود میدرخشیدن

باخجالت لب هاشو روی هم فشرده بودو نگاه میکرد که هری به آرومی روی صخره ای دراز کشیده و چشماشو بسته

قفسه ی سینه ـش آهسته بالا و پایین میرفت و سینه ی برفیش زیر نور خورشید میدرخشید

لویی روی شاخه ی نزدیک تری پرید تا بهتر هری رو ببینه اما با صدایی که ایجاد کرد سبز یکی از چشمای هری نمایان شد

با دیدن لویی دلش لرزید و حس کرد که دوباره اون غم به قلبش چنگ میبره اما قبل از اینکه بخواد احساساتی بشه و یا به هارپی اجازه بده تا معذرت خواهی کنه و یا توضیحی بده لباشو غنچه کردو با حرص توی آب پرید

باسرعت رفتنِ هری ، صورت لویی رو درهم شکستو هارپی بلافاصله با ناراحتی روی ضخره پرید،

"هری!!"

سمت آب خم شدو درحالی که مردمکای لرزون آبیشو با دقت به جریان دوخته بود پری رو صدا زد،

لویی : لطفن نرو!

میدونست که گند زده و هری حق داره که ازش دلخور باشه اما واقعن دوست نداشت ته دوستیشون به همچین چیزی ختم بشه

مخصوصا حالا که فکر هری براش به شیرینی عسل بود...

کنار هری همیشه خوشحال بودو لبخندای هری زیادی خوشگل بودن...

در یک آن تعادلشو از دست داد و تنش اسیر جریان آب شد

به شدت ترسید و شروع به دستو پا زدن کرد ، اما هربار فقط بیشتر توی آب فرو رفت و نفسش گرفت

دریاچه هارپی رو توی خودش میکشید و هوشیاریش رو به کم شدن میرفت

هری تنها چیزی بود که لویی تونست در اون لحظه بهش فکر کنه و خودشو سرزنش کنه که چرا بهش بد کرده...

شاید بلایی که داشت سرش میومد حقش بود ،

وقتی به کسی که قلب پاکی داره باور نداشته باشی همچین چیزیم برات اتفاق میفته...

و لویی حالا کاملن از حال رفته بودو تن بی جونش روی آب شناور مونده بود...

و همونجا بود که هری متوجه ـش شد ، که چطور تکون نمیخوره و رنگ پوستش کبود شده...

قلبش تیکه شدو و تنش یخ بست ،

وحشت زده به سمت هارپی رفتو با گرفتن بدنش بین بازوهاش به سمت خشکی شنا کرد ،

با کمک دستاش تن خودشو هم کاملا توی خشکی کشوند و مردمکای لرزونشو با ترس به صورت لویی دوخت

چونه ـش میلرزید و از خدا خواهش میکرد اتفاقی برای هارپی نیفته...

سرانجام بینیِ لویی رو بین انگشتاش گرفت و با قرار دادن دهنش بین لبای بازِ هارپی سعی کرد بهش نفس بده

چندبار این کارو تکرار کرد و سپس با حلقه ای از اشک سرشو بالا آوردو فریاد زد ،

هری : بیدار شو احمقِ خنگ!

دستاشو روی سینه ی برهنه ی هارپی نشوند و چندین و چند بار بهش فشار وارد کرد ،

تا وقتی که مقداری آب از دهن لویی بیرون پاشید و شروع به سفره زدن کرد...

رنگ پری پریده بود و حالا قلبش کمی آروم گرفته بود...

آبی های لویی آهسته نمایان شدن و اولین چیزی که موفق به درکش شدن ، سبزای هری بود...

نگاهش به آرومی از روی اون زمردای خیره کننده به سمت دیگه ای از صورت خوشگلش سر خورد ،

ینی لبایی که رنگ شاتوت به خودشون داشتن...

ینی مزه ـشونم مثه شاتوت بود؟

چشمای خسته ـش خمار شدن و با وجود اینکه نفسش هنوز سرجاش نیومده بود آهسته بالا تنه ـشو از روی زمین بلند کرد ،

صورتشو کج کردو به آرومی مزه ی لبای نرم و بوسیدنیِ پری رو به لباش چشوند...

یکی از دستاشو بین فرهای پری بردو به نرمی نوازشش کرد...

باعث شد قلب هری تقریبا توی سینه ـش بایسته و تمام دیوار هاش فرو بریزن...

لویی روی لبهای شیرین پری که مطمئن بود از هر شهد گلی خوشمزه ترن و به همین زودی عاشق طعمشون شده بود نفس عمیقی کشید و به آرومی لبهاشو حرکت داد تا پری رو عمیق ببوسه

اما موفق نشد ، وقتی که هری جیغ کشید و با گذاشتن دستاش روی سینه ی هارپی به عقب هلش داد

لویی با تعجب به چهره ی آشفته ی پسر جوون تری نگاه کرد ،

گونه هاش به سرخیِ رز شده بودن و قفسه ی سینه ـش تند تند بالا و پایین میرفت...

و بهتش حتی بیشتر شد ، وقتی که هری که نمیدونست دقیقا باید چه عکس العملی نشون بده با سرعت توی آب پریدو لویی دیگه ندیدش...

خیلی زود تا جایی که تونست از اونجا دور شدو هارپی رو آسیب دیده و غمگین روی سبزه ها تنها گذاشت...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> قنطورس*موجودی که نیمه اسب و نیمه انسانه*  
> ساتیر*موجودب ک نیمه بز و نیمه انسانه*

لویی میدونست گند زده...

اون هرگز نباید هری رو میبوسید...

اونم درست بعد از وقتی که باعث شده بود غمش بگیره...

با این کارش تنها دوستِ واقعی ای که تو کل عمرش داشتو از دست داد.

توی لونه ای که چندروز پیش توی همون قسمت زیبا از جنگل که هری نشونش داده بود ، ساخته بود ،

نشسته بودو نمیتونست حتی یه ثانیه از فکر هری بیرون بیاد...

خونه ی مادرش بقدر کافی پرجمعیت بودو لویی نمیخواست سربار باشه ،

اما حالا تنها موندنش باعث میشد مدام به پریِ زیبا فکر کنه و خودشو بابت اینکه دلشو شکسته سرزنش کنه...

سرانجام برای فرار کردن از افکار آزاردهنده ـش بالی که تازه خوب شده بودو تکون دادو برای پیدا کردن نایل و لیام به سمت آسمون پر زد

شاید حرف زدن با اونا باعث میشد کمی حس بهتری پیدا کنه...

نایل و لیام دوستایی بودن که بعد از ساختن لونه ـش باهاشون آشنا شده بود،

نایل همون ساتیری بود که اون روز براش دست تکون دادو بلافاصله بالویی دوست شد و لیام قنطورسِ خوش برخوردی بود که مدتی بعد باهاش آشنا شد

خیلی زود اونارو کنار چشمه ی حبابی پیدا کردو رو به روشون فرود اومد

_لووویی!

ساتیرِ کیوت که با دیدن لویی ذوق کرده بود خوشحال بع بع کردو با بالارفتن از سرو روی دوستش محکم به آغوشش فشردش

و لیام هم درحالی که کمی اونور تر پاهاشو زیر بدنِ کاراملیش جمع کرده بود لبخند قشنگی زدو به هارپی سلام کرد،

لیام : سلام لویی ، حالت چطوره؟

دمِ کاراملی_قهوه ایش به قشنگی دور گل های رنگارنگ بافته شده بودو از گلای خوشگلی که نایل توی دستاش داشت میشد فهمید ، اون بافتای قشنگو ساتیرِ طلایی برای دوستش بسته. 

"سلام بچه ها ، خیلی ممنون"

مهربونیشون به صورت غمگین لویی رنگ لبخند میپاشید اما با یادآوریِ اتفاقاتی که افتادن خیلی زود ، هارپی با ناراحتی آهی کشید

لبای صورتیش آویزون شدن و شُل تنه ـشو روی زمین کشید و باحالت ناراحت کننده ای مشغول ور رفتن با یکی از پرهای روی پاش شد

نایل با دیدن حالت دوستش نیم نگاهی به لیام انداختو چندبار پلک زد

و قنطورس درحالی که به متعجبیِ ساتیر بود شون هاشو بالا انداخت

سرانجام نایل از روی سبزه ها بلند شدو بعد از نشستن کنارِ لویی ، دستشو دور شونه ـش انداخت

لیام : مشکل چیه لویی..؟

و لویی که انگار مدت ها بود منتظرِ فرصتی برای بیرون ریختن احساساتش بود آهی کشیدو چشمای غمگینِ اقیانوسیشو به دوستاش دوخت،

_فک کنم گند زدم...

لب زدو لباش کمی لرزیدن ،

لیام با دیدن غم لویی از جاش بلند شدو سمت دیگه ـش نشست و دستشو روی شونه ـش گذاشت،

لیام : چی کار کردی..؟

هارپی به دوستش تکیه کرد و آهِ جگرسوزی کشید،

لباشو تر کردو بعد از چند ثانیه سکوت که شامل فکر کردن به اشتباهی که کرده بود میشد با ناراحتی لبای آویزونشو حرکت داد،

لویی : من...من هری رو بوسیدم و اون ازم فرار کرد...و حالا چند روزی میشه که ندیدمش...

امواجِ همدردی توی چشمای آبی رنگِ ساتیر به نرمی به حرکت دراومدن و برای آروم کردن لویی ، محکم تر به خودش فشردش،

_ببین لویی...آم...هری خیلی حساسه...مطمئن نیستم قبلن کس دیگه ای اینطور بهش نزدیک شده باشه...تو احتمالا فقط گیجش کردی ، همین...

با لهجه ی غلیظش به آرومی کلماتو پشت هم چیدو لبخند محوی زد

_من...نمیدونم...

لویی با نا امیدی زمزمه کرد و لیام با مهربونی بهش لبخند زد،

لیام : لویی فقط لازمه به هری وقت بدی تا با هرچیزی که درگیرش کرده کنار بیاد و مطمئن باش وقتی خودش بدونه چی میخواد برمیگرده...

اما دلِ لویی که خیلی خیلی زیاد برای اون پریِ دوست داشتنی تنگ شده بود این حرفا حالیش نمیشد و هارپی فقط تونست آه دیگه ای بکشه...

_خیلی خب...

برای تموم کردن اون بحث به آرومی زمزمه کرد تا بتونه پِیِ دلش بره ،

ینی کنار ساحل جایی که چندروز پیش هریو برای آخرین بار دیده بود ،

تا مثل هروز اونجا بشینه و منتظر به آب خیره شه تا شاید سروکله ی پری پیدا بشه...

_ازتون ممنونم...من دیگه میرم...

با لبخند کم جونی گفتو سپس با انداختن بازوهاش دور دوستاش کوتاه اونارو توی بغلش فشرد

سپس با بلند شدنش از زمین بال های طلاییش به آرومی شروع به پر زدن کردن

فریاد نایل اما باعث شد هارپی قبل از اینکه خیلی دور بشه سمتشون بچرخه و توی هوا معلق بمونه،

نایل : هی!! ما میخوایم همه چیزو بدونیما! یادت نره برامون تعریف کنی...!

_خیلی خب!

لویی با لبخندِ کوچیکی جوابشو دادو بعد از بای بای کردن شروع به پرواز کرد

مسیرش مثل هروز به همون نقطه از ساحل که منتظر هری مینشست سوق پیدا کردو با فرود اومدن روی زمین ، پاهاشو توی شکمش جمع کرد

با خیره شدن به سکوتِ دریاچه و باز هم پیدانشدن هری ، آهی کشیدو چونه ـشو روی زانوهاش گذاشت

کاش حدالقل میشد فقط بتونه هری رو ببینه ،

مثلن هری باهاش حرف نزنه اما لویی بتونه ببیندش...

که چطور تنِ برفیش زیر انوار پُر مِهرِ خورشید و یا ماه میدرخشه و یا موهای فرفری و شکلاتیش به شیرینی دلبری میکنن...

و یا مثلن وقتایی که میخنده چطور روی گونه های شِکَریش یه چال خوشگل فرو میره...

آهِ دیگه ای کشید و به آرومی تنشو روی ماسه های گرم خوابوند و خیلی زودتر از اونی که بفهمه پلکاش روی هم سنگین شدن...

ساعت ها بعد درحالی که تنش تَر بود توی لونه ـش بیدار شدو ثانیه ها گیج و مبهوت به اطراف خیره شد ،

تا اینکه یک باره مثل برق به سمت آسمون پر زد و اینبار درحالی که قلبش مطمئن بود هری منتظرشه به سمت ساحل پرواز کرد...

و چشمای آّبی رنگش خندیدن وقتی چشیدنِ شیرینیِ تصویر خوشگل ترین موجودِ کل اون سرزمین بعد مدت ها نصیبشون شد...

آفتابِ بعدازظهر روی بالهای طلاییش تابیدن به آرومی روی شاخه ای از درخت بالای سر هری فرود اومد

هنوزم مطمئن نبود چطور باید دلخوریِ بوسه ای که بدون اجازه از لبهای شاتوتیش ، چیده بودو از دلش دربیاره...

ثانیه ها قبل از اینکه نامطمئن لبهاشو از هم باز کنه به هری و چشمای درخشانش که در کنار گونه های صورتیش قشنگ ترین باغِ شکوفه های گیلاسو به تصویر میکشیدن خیره شد ،

و خب وقتی نگاهش به سمت اون لبهای شیرین و خوشمزه ی سرخ که سری قبل نتونسته بود به طور قانع کننده ای بچشدشون میفتاد ، تلاش برای دستپاچه نشدن خیلی سخت جلوه میکرد...

سرانجام با تر کردن لبهاش نگاهشو به چشم های سبزرنگ و زیبای پری داد،

لویی : هری...

با صدای آرومی که دلتنگی توش موج میزد زمزمه کردو سپس ادامه داد،

لویی : من خیلی خیلی متاسفم...نباید اون کارو انجام میدادم...

با جمله ی غمگین و پشیمونش ، هری سرشو پایین انداختو به آرومی لبشو گاز گرفت،

_نه ، مقصر من بودم...نباید اونطوری واکنش نشون میدادم...

آروم زمزمه کردو سپس به نرمی پلکاشو برای نگاه کردن به لویی که روی سنگ میپرید بالا برد،

و تابوندن اون سبزها به هارپی کافی بود تا لویی غرقشون بشه...

ثانیه ها با دلتنگی بهم خیره شدنو وقتی لویی لبخند کوچیکی به هری هدیه داد

نگاه خیره و عمیقش خیلی زود متوقف شد ،

ینی وقتی که پری یهویی و غیرمنتظره به سمتش پرید و بازوهاشو دور گردنش قفل کرد،

طوری که محکم لبهاشو روی لبهای لویی نشوند باعث شد نفس هارپی بند بیاد و بخاطر فشاری که پری بهش وارد کرده بود نزدیک بود تقریبا توی آب بیفته...

تمام اینها در کسری از ثانیه اتفاق افتادو خوشبختانه هری فورا عقب کشید،

لویی درحالی که دستشو روی سینه ـش نشونده بود نفس نفس زدو چشمای گرد آبیشو که واضح میدرخشیدن به پری که چطور سرخ شده بودو خجالت میکشید دوخت...

این کارِ هری به قلبِ هارپی جون دادو باعث شد سراسر وجودش طعمِ شیرین و عسلی ای رو بچشه که هرگز قبلا تجربه ـش نکرده بود...

بی اختیار لبخندِ زیبایی روی چهره ـش نشستو آبی هاش هرثانیه که بیشتر روی هری زوم بودن ، خمار تر میشدن...

آب دهنشو قورت دادو سپس با خم شدن به سمت جلو به هری فهموند که جلوتر بیاد...

درمقابل ، پری درحالی که هنوزم خجالت میکشید به طرز ناشیانه ای قایمکی به هارپی نگاه کرد ، قبل از اینکه به آرومی بهش نزدیک بشه...

کف دستای لطیفشو کنار سنگی که لویی روش بود گذاشت و بالاتنه ـشو کامل از آّب بیرون برد...

از اون فاصله ی کم خیره شدن به اون صورتِ بینهایت خوشگل مثله خودِ بهشت بودو هارپیِ جوون تا جایی که میتونست توی بهشت گم شد...

صورتشو کمی جلوتر برد ، تا اونجایی که نفسای داغ هری به پوستش خوردن و باعث شدن چشماش خمار تر شن...

هری هنوزم بهش نگاه نمیکرد ، اما لویی هم تا وقتی که میتونست خیره ی مژه های فرش بشه اعتراضی نداشت...

یکی از دستاشو از روی سنگ برداشتو به آرومی سمت صورت هری سوق داد و

انگشت شستشو به نرمی و با لطافت روی لبهای سرخ و نیمه باز پری نوازش دادو سپس پراحساس اسمشو زمزمه کرد، 

لویی : هری...

_من خیلی متاسفم لو...من فقط...به یکم زمان نیاز داشتم تا مسائلو هضم کنم و درآخر متوجه بشم که...که خیلی از تو...خـ...ـخوشم میاد....

بی مقدمه زمزمه کردو انگشتای لویی هنوزم روی لبهاش بودن...

قلبش که حالا کمی جرئت گرفته بود مجبورش کرد تا بیشتر از اون دیدنِ صورت لویی رو از چشماش دریغ نکنه و سرانجام سبزهاشو توی آبی های هارپی قفل کرد

_ممنونم هری...

با لبخندی که نمیتونست کنترلش کنه و تنها مسببش پریِ زیبا بود متقابلا زمزمه کردو انگشتاشو از روی لبهای تا به پشت سرش برسه روی پوستِ لطیفش نوازش داد...

کمی پری رو جلوتر کشیدو اینبار با خیره شدن توی چشم هاش برای بوسیدنش اجازه گرفت،

و وقتی پری باخجالت پلکاشو روی هم برد ، لویی حتی یک ثانیه ی دیگه رو هم هدر نداد...

لبهای شیرین هری رو بین لبهاش کشیدو طولانی بوسیدشون...

هری دستشو روی شونه ی لویی بردو کمی خودشو بالاتر کشیدو لویی برای اینکه بهش کمک کنه دست آزادشو دور کمرِ پری حلقه کرد...

چندثانیه بعد عقب کشیدن و روی صورتای هردوشون لبخندای قشنگی نشسته بود

هری به کمک لویی به آرومی توی آب برگشت و همونجا به سنگ تکیه کرد

لویی مدتی به پری که به آرومی پلک میزد خیره شدو سپس با توجه کردن به فرهای بلند و شکلاتیش ، چشماش درخشیدن و لبخندش بزرگ تر شد،

لویی : هری بیا اینجا

باحرکات دستش ازش خواست تا بچرخه و خودشو پاهاشو توی آب انداخت تا پری بین پاهاش قرار بگیره

هری باتعجب به آرومی پشتشو به لویی کردو از روی شونه ـش چشمای سبزشو بهش دوخت تا سردربیاره که هارپی میخواد چی کار کنه

لویی به نرمی انگشتاشو بین فرهای هری کشید و سپس با شیفتگی مشغول پیچ دادنشون بهم دیگه شد

لویی : هری موهات چطوری خشکن..؟

_تا من نخوام خیس نمیشن.

کوتاه شونه هاشو بالاانداختو نیلوفرِ کوچولویی رو به لویی داد تا ته بافت هاش ببنده

_این خیلی باحاله ! موهات خیلی نازن..!

لویی گفتو نیلوفرارو پایین دوتا بافت فرانسوی ای که از بالای سرِ پری براش پیچ داده بود گره زد

و وقتی به سمتش چرخیدو لویی دید که چقدر خوشگل شده و درحالی که گونه هاش بخاطر تعریف هارپی رنگ گرفتن ، نگاهشو میدزده و با ته یکی از بافتا بازی میکنه عمیق تر لبخند زد

اونا باقیِ روزو باهم حرف زدن و خندیدن و از وجود همدیگه لذت بردن...

تا اینکه موجود دریایی دیگه ای برای بردن هری سر از آب بیرون آورد...

این قاعده هربار اتفاق میفتاد اما لویی سعی کرد اهمیتی نده و خب اهمیت دادن هم سخت تر شد وقتی هری قبل از رفتن بوسیدش و گونه های صورتیش حواس لویی رو از سرش پروندن...

دم زیباشو توی آب تکون دادو خیلی زود از لویی دور شد.

روز بعد لویی روی آب بال میزد تا بتونه چیزی برای خوردن پیدا کنه ،

نگاهش به ماهی ای توی آب افتاد و باسرعت برای قاپیدنش از ارتفاعش کم کرد،

چنگالاشو باز کردو با شکار کردن ماهی روی سنگی فرود اومد

و این دقیقا زمانی بود که صدای جیغِ کوچیکی رو شنیدو به پشت سرش نگاه کرد و هری رو دید که فقط چشمای گردشده ـش از آب بیرون بودن و انگار ترسیده بود...

کمی با چشمای ریز شده خیره شد تا بفهمه چی هری رو ترسونده و با به یادآوردن این که هری نیمه ماهیه و حالا لویی میخواست جلوی اون ماهی بخوره ، با کف دستش روی پیشونیش کوبید

گوشه ی لبشو به دندون گرفت و ثانیه ای بعد به سمت ساحل پر کشید،

شاخه ای از تمشکای درشت و سرخو که همرنگ خود لبای پری بودنو چیدو روی سنگ برگشت

روی زانوهاش خم شدو با دراز کردن شاخه به سمت هری ازش خواست تا جلوتر بیاد و پری با خجالت به آرمی سمت هارپی رفت

کمی مردد بود اما لبخند لویی دلشو آروم کردو سرانجام شاخه رو گرفت،

خیلی زود با چشیدن طعم تمشکی که توی دهنش برد چشماش درخشیدن و پر ذوق خندید،

هری : وای اینا خیلی خوشمزن!

دونه ی دیگه ای بین لباش بردو لویی همینطور که باخودش فکر میکرد لبای هری حتی از اون تمشکای تابستونی هم خوشرنگ ترن با لبخند سرجاش نشست تا ماهی ای که شکار کرده بودو بخوره

_وقتی پنجه هات سمت آب اومدن ترسیدم...وگرنه من خودمم ماهی میخورم..!

چندثانیه بعد بی مقدمه سکوتو شکست و به شیرینی خندید

لویی ثانیه ای آبی های قلبی شده ـشو از پری که هربار رد سرخی تمشکا روی لباش جا میموندن نگرفت و درحالی که گونه هاش پُرِ پُر بودن ابروهاشو بالابرد،

لویی : آره ، من یکمی خنگم

هری شاخه رو که دیگه از تمشک خالی شده بودو روی آب رها کردو درحالی که ریز میخندید دستشو جلوی دهنش گرفت

سپس تره ی فرفری ای که تمام مدت توی صورتش افتاده بودو پشت گوشش زدو با بالا کشیدن تنش بوسه ای روی گونه ی لویی نشوند که باعث شد ردِ لبای تمشکیش روی پوست هارپی جا بمونه...

_بازم چیزای خوشمزه داری..؟!

(وختشه که دیگه دادامون سالارو رو کنه گویا...)

ذوق زده به لویی که تره ی مزاحمو که دوباره توی صورتش ریخته بود پشت گوشش میزد چشم دوختو پرسید و باعث شد هارپی بخنده

_شما اون پایین چایی دارین...؟

درحالی که کنفای ابریشمیِ پری رو نوازش میکرد پرسید و هری سرشو به چپو راست تکون داد

لویی : خیلی خب...پس من زود برمیگردم...باشه؟

هری : آم...باشه...

و لویی با نشوندن بوسه ی کوتاهی روی پیشونیِ پری به سرعت به سمت آسمون پر کشید تا وسایل موردنیازو برای درست کردن چایی جمع کنه؛

کیسه هایی که برگارو توشون بذاره و دوتا ماگ که از خاک رس ساخته شده بودن..

به سمت چشمه ی آب جوش رفتو ماگارو پر از آب کرد و با قرار دادن کیسه ها داخلشون ، مسیرشو به برکه سوق داد

روی سنگ فرود اومدو یکی از ماگارو سمت پری گرفت

_فقط مواظب باش زبونتو نسوزونه ، خیلی داغه

هری سرشو تکون دادو با کنجکاوی ماگو بین دستاش گرفت ،

با احتیاط لباشو روی ماگ گذاشتو جرئه ای از مایع درونشو نوشید و وقتی که پلکاش بی اختیار روی هم رفتنو با حسِ گرمای دلنشین نوشیدنیش توی آب دراز کشید ، باعث شد لویی که تمام مدت خیره ـش شده بود با شیفتگی لبخند بزنه

هری : این خیلی خوبه...!

دور صورتشو بخار گرفته بودو هنوزم بیشتر تنش توی آب بود

_خیلی وقت پیش مامانم یادم داد چطور باید درستش کنم.

بعد از کمی سکوت با به یادآوردن خاطره ی روزی که مادرش بهش یاد داده بود چطور چایی درست کنه لب زد.

سکوتش باعث شد هری به آرومی به سنگ نزدیک تر بشه و ماگو که حالا خالی شده بود همونجا بذاره

_اونروز که پیدات کردم چه اتفاقی افتاده بود...؟

به نرمی پرسیدو حس کرد که اگه چیزی لویی رو اذیت میکنه خوبه تا بتونه راجبش با هری حرف بزنه تا شاید حالش بهتر بشه

دستِ گرمشو روی زانوی پر گرفته و نرمِ هارپی گذاشتو نگاه سبز رنگش با دلسوزی روی آبی های لویی قفل شد

"خب...وقتی که خیلی کوچیک بودم از مامانم جدا افتادم...و خب...از اون موقع به بعد تنهایی سر کردم ؛

بهم گفته بود پیش دوستش برم و وقتی پیداش کردم منو پیش خودشون نگه داشتن...

کم کم داشت باورم میشد که دوباره میتونم مامانمو ببینم...

_حتمن خیلی سختت بوده...

با ناراحتی زمزمه کرد و با دست دیگه ـش انگشتای لویی رو به نوازش کشید...

_بود...

لویی دست هری که انگشتاشو نوازش میکردو گرفتو تاکید کرد

سپس ادامه داد،

لویی : تقریبا یه سال بعد از اینکه به اونجا رفتم همه چیز داغون شد...آدما بهمون حمله کردن و همه رو گرفتن...

تنها دلیلیم که من تونستم فرار کنم این بود که دوست مامانم از پنجره بیرون پرتم کردو بهم گفت تا جایی که میتونم فرار کنم...

و 20 سال تموم آواره و فراری بودم تا اینکه بالاخره پیدام کردن...

اونا بستنم اما تونستم خودمو خلاص کنم هرچند که بالمو شکستم...

کوتاه خندید اما هری غم شناورِ توی چشماشو میدید و بابتش لباش آویزون شده بودن...

لویی : اما تونستم بپرم توی اون غار و بعدشم که تو پیدام کردی.

نفس عمیقی میکشه و با طولانی شدن سکوت بینشون هری به نرمی دستشو بیشتر فشار میده،

_ زندگی بد باهات تا کرده...نه..؟

با غم زمزمه کردو سپس هارپی رو توی بغلش کشید و لویی مجبور شد کمی خم بشه

رایحه ی یاسی که تن هری داشت ، چشماشو روی هم بردو با آرامش بین بازوهاش موند

_من بالاخره مامانمو اینجا پیدا کردم

بعد از ثانیه ها گفتو هری برای نگاه کردن بهش عقب کشید

_این عالیه...!

با ذوق گفت و لویی سرشو تکون داد

لویی : اون خیلی چیزا بخاطر من از دست داد...

با کسی آشنا شدو حالا بچه های بیشتری داره ، خواهرام دیزی ، لوتی ، فیزی و فیبی...

دخترا...پدرشونو وقتی که برای پیدا کردن من بیرون رفته بود از دست دادن...

لبهای هری با دوباره غمگین شدن لویی ، بارِ دیگه آویزون شدن و آهی کشید،

هری : لو این تقصیر تو یا کس دیگه ای نیست...

اینجور اتفاقا همیشه میفتن و مردم آسیب میبینن ،

و بیشتر وقتا این تقصیر هیچ کس نیست و راجب تو هم همینطوره...

لویی نگاهشو به سبزای مخملی و مهربون پری دوختو آهی کشید،

لویی : میدونم اما...گمونم فقط حس خیلی بدی بهم دست میده ، وقتی به این فک میکنم که چقد به مامان و دخترا سخت گذشته...

"لو...خودتو بابت این اذیت نکن..."

دستشو از روی زانوی لویی به سمت سینه ـش سوق دادو به نرمی بوسیدش و سپس این نگاه سبزِ گیراش بود که امواجِ آبی های هارپی رو آروم کرد...

_بعدش مامان دوباره با کسی آشنا شدو حالا ارنست و دوریسو داریم

با نقش شدن تصویرِ هارپی کوچولو هایی که هنوز بال هاشون به جای پر ، کُرک داشتن لبخند زدو هری ذوق زده لباشو تر کرد،

هری : بازم بچه..؟!

_آره اونا خیلی کوچولوئن!

سرشو تکون دادو با همون لبخند جواب داد.

_من یه خواهر بزرگ تر دارم...البته اون این اطراف زندگی نمیکنه اون...خیلی دوره...

بعد از کمی سکوت هری با دلتنگی زمزمه کردو ابروهای لویی با غمگین دیدن پریِ زیبا بی اختیار توی هم گره خوردن

لویی : دل تنگشی ، نه...؟

سبزای شبنم گرفته ی پری لرزیدن و به آرومی سرشو تکون دادو همین باعث شد هارپی حس کنه قلبش فشرده میشه...

با پایین اومدن از روی سنگ پری رو سمت آبای کم عمق برد و همونجا بی توجه به خیس شدنش روی ماسه ها نشست

اجازه داد هری سرشو روی سینه ـش بذاره و با حلقه کردن دستاش دور کمرش توی بغلش دراز بکشه ،

و خودشم درحالی که به آرومی فرفری ها و کتف هری رو نوازش میکرد روی موهاش بوسه های ریز میکاشت...

اونا توی آغوش هم آروم بودن و توجهی به نگاهای سنگین و ناراضی باقیِ موجوداتی که از بالای سایه ی درختا بهشون چشم دوخته بودن ، نمیکردن...


	4. Chapter 4

لویی بالای آسمونِ آبی پرواز میکردو از بین ابرای پنبه ای میگذشت ،

از حس نسیمی که بین موهای فندقیش کشیده میشد لذت میبرد و به منظره ی زیبای جنگل نگاه میکرد

نگاهش به دم سبزرنگ و آشنایی که روی سنگی کش میومد خورد و باعث شد لبخند به چهره ـش بشینه

به سمت پایین بال زد و کمی بالاتر از هری متوقف شد ،

برای گذاشتن پاهاش دوطرف بدن پری خم شد اما چیزی که انتظارشو نداشت این بود که دم پولکی و سبز هری بالا بیاد و محکم توی سرش کوبیده بشه...

درطرف دیگه هری سرخ شده بودو چشماش روی هم رفته بودن اما وقتی پلکاشو از هم دور کرد لویی رو مقابلش دید که جلوی تابش نور خورشیدو گرفته ، دستاش روی سینه ـش بهم قلاب شده و کلافه به هری خیره شده بود

هری لبشو گازگرفتو لبخند خجالتی ای زد

"ببخشید.." زمزمه میکنه و ادامه میده ،

هری : یکمی ترسوندیم...

دستاشو بالا آوردو روی کمر باریکِ لویی نشوند و هارپی با چرخوندن تیله های آبیش آهی کشید، قبل از اینکه رو به پری لبخند بزنه و برای گذاشتن سرش روی سینه ـش خم بشه

توی آغوش هم فرو رفتن و لویی گونه ـشو به پوست لطیفِ سینه ی پری مالید

بالهای طلایی رنگش همینطور که همدیگه رو بغل کرده بودن به آرومی دورشون پر میزد و برقِ قشنگی که بخاطر تابیدن خورشید روشون تولید شده بود چشمای هری رو خیره ی خودش کرد

و پری بابتش به قشنگی لبخند زد

_بالهات خیلی نازن

گفت و لویی به آرومی خندیدو شونه هاشو کوتاه بالا انداخت،

لویی : اونقدرام خاص نیستن

_اما طلایی و نازن!

هری باخیرگی لب زدو لویی دوباره خندید

"اگه تو میگی ، عشق ، باشه پس."

لب زدو سپس چشمای درخشانشو به دم هری دوخت،

_ منم از دم تو خیلی خوشم میاد ، پولکاش پر زرق و برق و خیلی خوشگلن

زمزمه کردو مژه هاش روی پلکای بسته ـش پوست هری رو قلقلک میدادن

_اون فقط سبزه!

هری با خنده گفتو لویی متقابلا خندید "بیا فقط هردومون قبول کنیم که خوشگلیم"

و باعث شد پری بیشتر بخنده و همینطور که سینه ـش بالا و پایین میشد سر هارپی هم همراهش بالا و پایین میرفت

"گمونم حق با توئه لو." زمزمه کردو سپس همونطور که به آرومی به خواب میرفت ادامه داد،

هری : گمونم...

خورشید گرمشون میکردو خیلی زود لویی هم به آرومی به خواب رفت

روز بعد لویی درحالی که توی راهش برای دیدن هری بود توجهش به گروهی از سه تا نیمپس که بهش اشاره میکردنو میخندیدن جلب شد

از روی کنجکاوی مسیر پروازشو کمی منحرف کردو به عقب چرخید ،

پشت سر نیمپس ها فرود اومدو قایمکی همونجا ایستاد

_دوستیشون بی فایده ـست.

اونی که لباس بنفش بلندی تنش بود گفت و دیگری فورا جواب داد،

_چی باعث شده فک کنن کارشون درسته؟

و دیگری با تاسف سری تکون دادو تایید کرد،

_واقعن...این اصلن طبیعی نیستش

مردمکای آبی رنگ هارپی لرزیدن و بیشتر از اون نتونست گوش بده

درحالی که نفسشو توی سینه حبس کرده بودو حس میکرد قلبش تیر میکشه عقب رفت

اما ناگهان پاش روی شاخه ای که پشت سرش بود رفتو صداش توی محوطه پخش شد

و لویی فورا به سمت جنگل دوید ، همینطور که صدای فریادی رو از پشت سرش میشنید،

_کی اونجاس؟؟

بالهاشو تکون دادو از روی زمین بلندشد و تا جایی که به برکه و هری برسه پرواز کرد

با دیدن هری کلماتش توی گلوش خفه شدن ،

پریِ زیبا به شدت داغون به نظر میرسید...

چشای سبز رنگش سرخ شده و حلقه های اشک بینشون میدرخشیدن و

رنگش پریده بود...

قلب لویی حتی بیشتر فشرده شدو برای به آغوش کشیدن پری خم شدو توی آب زانو زد

هری بادرد هق زدو ناله ی جگرسوزش گوش های هارپی رو ذوب کرد

و لویی اونقدر توی بغلش نگهش داشتو نوازشش کرد تا کمی آروم شدو سپس از روی زمین بلند شد،

یه برگ نرم و بزرگ از شاخه ی درختی چید و به هری داد ،

هری برگو گرفتو بینیشو با ضعف باهاش پاک کرد و بعد از تموم شدن کارش با تا زدن برگ توی جنگل پرتش کرد اما برگ فقط کمی جلو رفتو سپس داخل آب غلت خورد

درمقابل ، هری با آویزون کردن لبهاش ناله ای کردو با پایین بردن سرش زیرآب دوباره هق زد

لویی باناراحتی هری رو بیرون کشیدو بار دیگه بین بازوهاش گرفتو تا ساحل برد

سپس با نوازش کردن موهاش بهش اجازه داد صورتشو بین گردنِ هارپی بپوشونه و خیلی طول نکشید تا پری از سر رضایت آهی کشید

_برات یه چیزی درست کردم

لویی به آرومی بین فرهای شکلاتیش زمزمه کردو بوسه ای روی همون نقطه کاشت و سپس رو به چشمای درشت و درخشان هری که سرشو عقب میبرد لبخند زد

هدیه رو بیرون آورد و پری فورا با هیجان "هیسی" کشیدو از بین دستای هارپی قاپیدش ، به آرنجش تکیه کردو پرذوق به حلقه ی ابریشمی ، محکم و بزرگ بین دستاش که از دم تک شاخ به ظرافت بافته شده بودو تهش با پشم بیشتر پر هارپی ای رو به خودش سنجاق داشت ، خیره شد

خیلی زود اما نگاه شبنم بسته ـشو به آبی های لویی دادو نمیدونست دقیقا باید چی بگه

لویی اما لبخند زدو با گرفتن گردنبد از دستش ، اونو دور گردنِ پری انداخت

پلاکِ گردنبد روی سینه ـش افتادو هارپی همچنان با لبخند تماشاش میکرد

تا اینکه ناگهان چشماش از تعجب گرد شدنو چندبار پلک زد ،

مردد انگشتشو به دوتا چیزی که انگار خال زیر نیپلای هری بودن سیخونک زدو باعث شد هری هم متعجب بهش چشم بدوزه

_انگار دوتا نیپل بیشتر داری

زمزمه کردو چشمای ریز شده و لحنش باعث شدن هری ریز بخنده،

هری : آره ظاهرا

نگاه سبزرنگش به نرمی و شیفته روی هارپی قفل شد و زمزمه کرد،

" ممنونم لو...خیلی دوسش دارم..." انگشتاشو روی گردنبد کشیدو ادامه داد.

_خیلی یا کثیف نمیشه

لویی شفاف سازی کردو سپس لبهاشو روی هم فشرد و وقتی دید که هری یه تای ابروشو بالا برده و متعجب پلک میزنه ادامه داد،

لویی : یکی از دوستام که ساتیره واسم روش سحر خوند

هری سرشو تکون دادو سپس با کش دادن لبهاش سرشو روی سینه ی لویی برگردوند

لبخندش عمیق تر شد وقتی لویی فورا بازوهاشو دور تنش پیچید و روی موهاش بوسه زد ،

پس پلکاشو روی هم بردو با نفس عمیقی که کشید عطر خوب تن لویی رو وارد ریه هاش کرد

_خیلی خیلی دوسش دارم...

روی سینه ی لویی زمزمه کردو هارپی ریز خندید،

لویی : خوشحالم که دوسش داری هز.

و با حس کردن لبخند هری روی پوست سینه ـش خودش هم لبخند زدو محکم تر تن لطیف پری رو توی بغلش فشرد.

چندروز بعد حال هری بهتر شده بودو با لویی کنار ساحل بازی میکردن

_من یه چیز آبی میبینم

لویی گفتو هری همونطور که هوم میکرد اطرافو از نگاه گذروند

با دیدن بوته ی گلهای آبی رنگی که کنار ساحل بودن فورا توی آب پریدو با چیدن یکیشون پیش لویی برگشت

_یه گل؟

شاخه رو روبه لویی گرفتو بانیشخند بانمکی پرسید و هارپی درجواب درحالی که میخندید سرشو تکون دادو شاخه ی گلو از پری گرفت

کمی خودشو جلو کشیدو بعد از نشوندن گل بین فرهای هری ، با لطافت گونه ـشو بوسید

لویی : خیلی خب حالا نوبت توئه

بهش اشاره کردو هری بی توجه به داغ کردن گونه هاش بعد از تکون دادن سرش اطرافو از نظر گذروند

بار دیگه با نیشخند به لویی نگاه کردو سپس لباشو تر کرد،

هری : من یه چیز پر سروصدا میبینم

لویی ابروهاشو بالا انداختو سپس چندباری به اطراف نگاه کرد و سپس گفت،

لویی : آم...من؟!

و هری باعقب بردن گردنش بلند خندیدو چالای رو لپاش باعث شدن لویی بی اختیار لبخند بزنه

_نه خنگول!

دست لویی که روی دستش بودو فشردو بعد از بوسیدن گونه ـش باخنده ی ریزی گفت.

هارپی به حالت های شیرین هری کوتاه خندیدو سپس بار دیگه به اطراف چشم دوخت

با دیدن ساتیری که کمی اون طرف تر مشغول صحبت کردن با یه نیمپس بود مطمئن شد که منظور هری به کیه پس فورا رو به پری کرد،

لویی : نایل؟؟

و همونطور که ساتیر بلند بع بع میکردو صداش از اون فاصله بهشون میرسید ، هری خندیدو سرشو تکون داد،

هری : درسته

_اوکی من یه چیز خیلی خوشگل میبینم

همونطور که محو تماشای قشنگی های هری و خنده های گوشنوازش بود زمزمه کردو هری مشغول نام بردن چیزای قشنگی که میدید شد،

هری : آسمون؟

لویی : نه

هری : دریاچه؟

لویی : نوچ

هری : کوهستان؟

لویی : آ آ...دوباره حدس بزن

هری : بوته های گل؟

لویی : نه

هری : پگاسوس؟

لویی : اونا خوشگلن اما مد نظرم نیستن

هری : آه...خب درختا؟؟

_ بازم اشتباست فرفری...تسلیم میشی؟

همونطور که روی سیل گیری که روش بودن روی شکم دراز کشیده بود پاهاشو جلو عقب تاب دادو پرسید

و هری درجواب غر زد،

هری : گمونم.

_تویی ! تو خیلی خیلی خوشگلی!

باذوق گفتو هری باچرخوندن چشماش درحالی که گونه هاش صورتی شده بودن و ریزمیخندید آروم با شونه به لویی زد،

هری : دلمو بردی که !

_شنیدم اون روز چن تا از موجودات اون روز راجب ما حرف میزدن...چن تا ساتیر...

چندثانیه بعد کاملن بی مقدمه باناراحتی زمزمه کردو سرشو روی شونه ی لویی نشوند

و باحالت لوسی نفس عمیقی کشید وقتی گرمای دست لویی رو که دور کمرش مینشستو نوازشش میکرد ، حس کرد

_منم همینطور...اون روز که برات گردنبدو آوردم صدای چن تا از نیمپس هارو شنیدم

زمزمه کردو هری آهی کشید،

هری : هیچکی فک نمیکنه که ما باید باهم باشیم...مطمئنی تصمیم درستو گرفتیم...؟

_هیچکی نمیتونه بین منو تو بیاد هز...

هارپی با بلند کردن سر هری برای نگاه کردن به سبزای غمگینش محکم اما نرم زمزمه کردو بعد از بوسیدن پیشونیش ادامه داد،

لویی : حتی خدایانم نمیتونن مارو از هم جدا کنن...

و هری برخلاف بارونی بودن چشماش ، کم جون لبخند زد

_فک میکنی ما بتونیم کافی باشیم...؟

پرسیدو لویی با نوازش کردن صورتش خندید،

لویی : میدونم که هستیم.

قطره اشکی که روی پوست پری غلتیده بودو با نوازش پاک کردو سپس گونه ـشو بوسید،

لویی : ما از پسش برمیایم

هری درجواب لبخند زد اما خیلی زود با شنیدن صدای جیغی که از جنگل اومد بلند شدو قبل از اینکه لویی فرصت کنه واکنشی نشون بده ، بین بازوهاش گرفتشو با گفتن اینکه نفسشو نگه داره توی آب پرید

به سرعت شنا کردو بقدری پایین رفت که هارپی تقریبا هوشیاریشو از دست داد و گوشاش کیپ شدن

و وقتی به ته آب رسیدن هارپی به سختی سالم بود...

هری فورا محکم لبهاشو به لبهای لویی چسبوند و بعد از اینکه عقب کشید ، هارپی درحالی که بخاطر اکسیژنی که پری بهش داده بود سرفه کردو سعی کرد عمیق نفس بکشه

_وات د هل!

درحالی که سعی میکرد نفسشو جا بیاره پرسیدو عصبی تقریبا داد زد،

لویی : نزدیک بود منو بکشی و بخاطر چی...؟ یه شوخی؟ سرکاری؟

هری درمقابل اخم کردو با زدن دستاش به سینه ـش دمشو به جلو و عقب تاب داد،

هری : خیلی ببخشید که سعی کردم از دست آدما نجاتت بدم

نگاه لویی فورا رنگ ترس به خودش گرفتو وحشت زده پلک زد،

_ فـ..ـفک کردم گفتی اونا اینجا نمیان...و

مظطرب پرسیدو هری سرشو تکون داد،

هری : قرن ها بود که نمیومدن...ما بیرونشون کرده بودیم..

مطمئن نیستم چطور اومدن تو...تنها چیزی که میدونم اینه که یکیشون مارو دیدو بعدشم توی آب پریدم ، واسه ی همین بود که باید تورو اینجا میاوردم...اینجا دستشون بهمون نمیرسه...

و لویی فرصت نکرد واکنشی نشون بده وقتی پریِ بزرگی پشت سرش غره ای کرد

هارپی عضله هاشو منقبض کردو باترس توی خودش مچاله شد و این دقیقا قبل از این بود که هری لویی رو پشت خودش بزنه و بین پری عصبانی و دوست پسرش بایسته

_هری ادوارد استایلز!

مرد با خشم فریاد زد اما هری ذره ای نترسیدو پرجسارت و محکم سرجاش ایستاد

_امیدوارم بدونی چقدر توی دردسر افتادی

باخشم نفسشو بیرون میده و هری همونطور که لویی میلرزه با دستش میپوشوندش

_سریع توضیح بده

می غره و ابروهای پرپشتش شدیدا بهم گره خورده بودن.

"بشین"

و پری درحالی که هنوزم اخم به رو داشت روی لبه ی یه سکوی مرجانی نشست و هری هم همین کارو انجام دادو رو به روش نشست

و لویی که از ترس بهش چسبیده بودو پرهاش به طرز قشنگی توی آب معلق بودنوتوی بغلش نشوند

سپس همه چیزو از روزی که هارپی رو نجات داده بود تا اینکه دقیقن چطور به مرحله ای که توش بودن رسیدنو توضیح داد

_آدما اون بالان پدر...

درآخر اضافه کردو باعث شد لویی بابت شنیدن "پدر" متعجب بهش چشم بدوره

هری : برای نجات دادنش چاره ای جز اینکه بیارمش اینجا نداشتم...اون تازه وارده و هنوز نمیدونه که چطور باید قایم بشه

مرد درمقابل چشمای خواهشمند پسرش سرانجام تسلیم شدو آهی کشید،

_خیلی خب...تاوقتی که هارپی جوان باتو خوب رفتار میکنه من حرفی ندارم

_خیلی ممنون.

با ذوق لب زد و سپس درحالی که لبخنداشونو بالویی بهم هدیه میدادن انگشتاشو روی گردنبدنش کشید،

هری : و میکنه....

زمزمه کردو سپس لبشو گاز گرفت،

هری : اون بامن خیلی خوب رفتار میکنه....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> قبل اینکه بپرسین بذارین خودم بگم ،  
> من ی سرچ کردم بفهمم که پری های دریایی چطوری سکس میکنن یا بچه دار میشن و کاشف به عمل اومد که ته دمشون یه شیار دارن و همونجاست که بلاد کفره.
> 
> هارپی هاهم که سالارشون زیر پراشونه میکشن بیرون به راحتی.  
> -  
> این پارت اسمات داره.

بعد از اتفاقاتی که افتاد هری و لویی به غاری رفتن ، مدت زیادی زیرآب بودن و حالا هری میخواست کمی به لویی هوا بخوره

به آرومی هارپی رو روی شاخه ی درختی هل داد و لویی فورا شروع به تکون دادن بدنش کرد تا خیسیِ پرهاشو تا آخرین قطره خشک کنه

بادقت پرهاشو آراستو به حالت اولشون برشون گردوند ، بدون توجه به اینکه کارش کاملن بی فایده ـست چون درهرصورت باید برای خارج شدن از این غار زیرآبی باید دوباره از آب بگذرن

سرانجام آهی کشیدو بیخیال شد ، قبل از اینکه برای آخرین بار تنشو تکون بده و روی شاخه بشینه

نسیم خنکی که توی غار میوزید تنشو لرزوند و باعث شد هری بانگرانی بهش چشم بدوزه

آهسته دستاشو دور تن هارپی انداختو لویی بی مخالفت بهش اجازه داد ،

پس هری توی آب کشیدش که خوشبختانه دمای گرمتری نسبت به بیرون داشت

به سمت آبهای کم عمق ترِ غار که تا گردناشون میرسید شنا کرد

ثانیه هایی با سکوت سپری شد تا اینکه بالاخره پری از زیر مژه های بلندش به هارپی خیره بشه ،

انعکاس امواج توی آبی هاش به جریان دراومده بودن و پوست برنزه ـش به قشنگی میدرخشید

موهای فندقیش به پیشونیش چسبیده بودن و با لبهای صورتی و نیمه بازش به پری نگاه میکرد

و خیلی طول نکشید تا سبزهای هری که درخشان تر از همیشه بودن به تیرگی کشیده بشن و نتونه بیشتر از این خودشو از چشیدن طعم لبهای لویی محروم کنه

پس صورتشو جلو بردو درحالی که گونه های هارپی رو لمس میکرد و به نزدیک تر میکشیدش ، بوسیدش

دستای لویی با لطافت بین فرهاش که هنوزم خشک بودن نشستن و همین باعث شد پری کوتاه روی لبهاش لبخند بزنه ، قبل از اینکه پاهای هارپی دور کمرش حلقه بشن

بوسه ـشونو عمیق تر کردو هری با کج کردن صورتش این اجازه رو بهش داد

قلبش دیوانه وار توی سینه ـش متپید و با اشتیاق همراهیش میکرد، همینطور که هرازچندگاهی ناله های خفیفی از بین لباش توی دهن لویی آزاد میشد

دمش بی اختیار به نرمی تکون خوردو باعث شد لویی توی دهنش آهی بکشه و همینطور که دستاشو دور گردنش حلقه میزنه سعی کنه حتی از اون هم فاصله ـشونو کم تر کنه

پری دستهاشو روی شونه های لویی نشوند و محکم فشردشون ، همچنان سعی میکرد پیچوتاب نخوره و تاحدودی موفق بود

اما طوری که لویی نوازشش میکرد باعث میشد هیچ کنترلی روی خودش نداشته باشه

وقتی عقب کشید گونه هاش صورتی تر از همیشه و لبهاش به سرخیِ رز بودن

نفس هاش به شمار افتاده بودن و سبزای تیره شده ـش روی صورت لویی میلرزیدن

_لـ..ـلـویی ، لـ...ـلـطفن...

به آرومی از بین نفسای به شمار افتاده ـش زمزمه کردو پیشونیشو به پیشونیِ لویی تکیه داد

اغواگرانه از همون فاصله بهش خیره شده بودو چشماش زیادی معصوم به نظر میرسیدن

_مطمئنی عشق..؟

لویی با نوازش گونه ی لطیفش پرسیدو هری در جواب چندبار به نرمی و کوتاه روی لبهاش بوسه زد

دستهاشو پرحرارت و سنگین روی تن لویی کشیدو بعد از آخرین بوسه بار دیگه روی لبهاش با ناله زمزمه کرد

هری : لـ..ـلـطفن...

سپس کمی عقب کشیدو دندونای خرگوشیشو توی لب پایینش فرو کرد

و لویی قطعا بیشتر از این به تایدیه احتیاج نداشت

اونا قبلا کارایی کرده بودن اما هیچ چیز قابل مقایسه با این نبود...

هری و لویی به سمت دیوار غار رفتنو اونجا نشستن ، چون اگه این کارو نمیکردن توی آب فرو میرفتن

هری خودشو به لویی چسبونده بود و هرلحظه قلبش تندتر از قبل میزد ، نفسش از همین حالا بند اومده بودو چشماش حتی از قبل هم تیره تر شده بودن

درطرف دیگه لویی دقیقن توی وضعیت مشابهی بودو محکم بازوهاشو دور هری پیچ داده بود و حس میکرد که هری لنگریه که اگه رهاش کنه ممکنه سر از فضا دربیاره

هردوی اونها اونشب با آرامش خوابیدن ، با غرق شدن توی زیباییِ وجود همدیگه...

اما با پایین رفتن مهتاب و رسیدن روز بعدی ، این جهنم بود که باید به ازای عشقشون پرداخت میکردن...

تقریبا ظهر بود ، وقتی که لویی بعد بوسه بارون کردن موها و صورت هری روی شاخه ای نشسته بودو مشغول مرتب کردن پرهاش بود ، یعنی دقیقا همون موقع ای که هارپی ای درحالی که جیغ میکشید به سمتشون پرواز کردو کنار لویی فرود اومد

و بدون توجه به جثه ی ریزه ـش ، لویی حسابی ازش ترسید

"لویی تاملینسون! بهم بگو کجای آسمونِ بی دَروپِیکرِ زئوس بودی!"

فریاد کشید قبل از اینکه فروبریزه و روی سینه ی هارپیِ جوون هق بزنه

_واو...ماما تو خوبی...؟

متعجب پرسیدو همون لحظه بقیه ی خواهروبرادراش کنارشون فرود اومدن و خیلی زود خودشو حلقه خورده بین هارپی های دیگه پیدا کرد

لوتی و فیزی به ترتیب دوریس و ارنستو بین بازوهاشون گرفته بودن

حواس هیچکدوم به پری ای که کمی اونطرف تر زیرآب بود ، نبود

پری که حسابی ترسیده بودو میخواست به سرعت از اونجا دور بشه ،

تنشو به آرومی زیرآب برد اما وقتی مادر لویی باعقب کشیدن فین فین کردو بار دیگه شروع به زاری کرد ، نتونست نایسته

_مـ..ـما فک کردیم که اونا تورو گرفتن...

زن نالید و لویی ریزخندید

"اونا هیچ شانسی نداشتن ، هری دیدشون"

هارپی توضیح دادو وقتی تمام نگاه ها به سمت پری چرخیدن ، چشمای سبز رنگش با ترس گرد شدن و صورتش داغ کرد

_منظورت چیه...؟

جی درحالی که مشکوکانه به سمت لویی برمیگشت پرسید ،

البته هنوزم زیرچشمی نگاهِ پرتنفرش روی پری بود چون از نظرش هیچ بعید نبود اون موجودِ وقیح بیرون بپره و تک تکشونو تیکه تیکه کنه

_اون قبل از من متوجهِ آدما شدو از آب بیرون پریدو منو از روی درخت قاپیدو زیرآب برد، البته اولش نزدیک بود خودش به کشتنم بده!

خندیدو باچشمای خط شده ـش شیفته به پری خیره شد و سپس ادامه داد،

لویی : ولی بعدش مطمئن شد که حالم خوبه...من حتی پدرشو دیدم و اون واقعن نازنین بود...بعدشم که شبو توی یه غارِ زیرآبی گذروندیم ؛ نمیخواستیم صبح زود بیرون بیایم و گیر بیفتیم

جملاتو پشت هم چیدو هری با مظلومی سرشو به نشونه ی تایید تکون داد

تنها از بینی به بالای سرش از آب بیرون بودن و باقیِ تنشو از ترس از آب بیرون نیاورده بود

و حتی خودشو پایین تر کشیدو سبزاش بیشتر لرزیدن ، وقتی جی وحشتناکشو بهش دوخت

حالا فقط چشمای ترسیده و سبزرنگش مشخص بودن همینطور که آهسته دمشو جلوی خودش میکشید تا پشتش مخفی شه

_مشکل چیه هز..؟

لویی پرسیدو هری در حالی که نفساش سنگین شده بودن پلکاشو روی هم فشردو سرشو تکون داد

"بچه ها برین خونه"

جی محکم گفتو بچه ها ترسیده از لحن خشن مادرشون فورا به سمت آسمون بال زدن ، هیچ دوست نداشتن توی این حالت عصبانیش سربه سرش بذارن

خود جی هم به سمت بالا اوج گرفت و بین ابرای سفید محو شد و به محض رفتنش صورت هری رنگ رهایی به خودش گرفت و به آرومی از زیرآب بین دریاچه ظاهر شد

_اون ترسوندم...اونجوری که نگام کرد...

باصدای لرزون و غمگینی گفتو لویی آهی کشید

لویی : چیزی نیست هز

همون موقع سایه ای بالای سر پری ظاهر شدکه هرلحظه بزرگ تر میشدو هری متوجه ـش نبود

لویی به بالا نگاه کردو دید که مادرش نرفته و داره به سمت پری پرواز میکنه،

حینِ فرود بال هاشو پشتش جمع کرده بودو به محض باز کردنشون هری بالاخره متوجه یه جفت پنجه ی بُرنده و تیزی که به سمت صورتش میومدن شد

قلبش تقریبا ایستادو ترس بین رگهاش جریان گرفت

چشمهاشو محکم روی هم فشردو منتظر بود تا ضربه ی هارپی داغونش کنه اما این اتفاق هرگز نیفتاد ؛

آهسته درحالی که هنوزم میلرزید سبزهاش زیرپلکاش نمایان شدن و نگاهش به یه جفت پای پرگرفته ی نرمو طلایی رنگ نزدیک صورتش افتاد ،

اما نه اون جفتِ تیره تری که چندثانیه پیش برای کشتنش بهش نزدیک میشدن...

لویی جلوی هری معلق بودو پنجه هاشو به سمت مادرش بالا برده بود ،

مادرش که روبه روی لویی معلق بودو نگاه ترسناکی به چهره داشت

بالهای هارپی به آرومی حرکت میکردن و جثه ـشو توی هوا نگه میداشتن و مهم تز اینکه از هری محافشت میکردن ،

کسی که سبزهای غوطه ور در ترسشو به لویی که جونشو مجات داده بود دوخته و تنش به وضوح میلرزید...

همینطور که جی باخشم جلوتر رفتو خودشو روی شاخه ای که لویی چنددقیقه پیش اشغال کرده بود جا داد ، قلب هری منفجر شدو اشکاش گونه هاشو به لگد بستن ، صورتشو بین دستاش پوشوند و شونه هاش بخاطر گریه هاش بالاوپایین شدن

هنوزم جرئت نداشت صدایی تولید کنه و بخاطر همین ، بغض ، بی رحمانه به گلوش چنگ مینداخت...

نگاه غضبناک لویی از طرف دیگه هری رو ترسوند ،

شعله های خشم توی آبی هاش نشان از عصبانیت شدیدش بودن و ابروهای بهم گره خوده ـش صورتشو تاریک میکردن...

اما وقتی به سمت پری چرخید ، سیماش فورا نرم شدو باناراحتی به سمتش خم شد

تنِ لرزونشو بین بازوهاش گرفتو هری با مخفی کردن صورتش بین فضای شونه و گردن لویی ، هق هق کرد

لویی چندبار روی موهاش بوسه زدو با نرم نوازش کردن کمرش سعی کرد آرومش کنه

_چیزی نیست...

به آرومی کنارگوشش زمزمه کردو همونجا رو طولانی بوسید

هری به آرومی سرشو توی شونه ی هارپی تکون دادو قبل از جدا شدن ازش نفس عمیقی کشید

آهسته زیرآب برگشت و نگاهش روی جی متوقف شد

لویی به سمت مادرش چرخید ، کسی که حالا چهره ـش از عصبی به متعجب تغییر کرده بودو پلک میزد

سپس دوباره رو به هری کردو با گرفتن شونه هاش برخلاف میلِ پری به سمت مادرش بردش

پرواز کردو اون نگاه ترسیده به چهره ی هری برگشت

پنجه های لویی به کف برکه خوردن ، وقتی فرود اومد ،

هری رو کنارش نگه داشت و مطمئن شد که درامنیت باشه

"مادر" به سمت مادرِ پُف کرده ـش غریدو سپس ادامه داد،

لویی : این هریه ، دوست پسرم

پری رو محکم تر به خودش چسبوند و قلبِ کوچولوی پری بابت لقبی که لویی بهش داده بود توی سینه ـش ذوب شد...

گرمای خوشایندی توی وجودش هیاهو به پا کرد و چشماش درخشیدن...

نگاه سبز مخملیشو به چهره ی جذاب لویی داد و گونه هاش حتی بیشتر گلگون شدن

امواجِ محافطت توی صورت هارپی میرقصیدن و این که بخاطر کسی که دوستش داشت پا پس نمیکشید اونو حتی از گذشته هم برای هری دوست داشتنی تر کرد...

درنهایت ، بدون حتی یه کلمه ، جی با جا گذاشتن پرهایی پرواز کردو از دیدشون محو شد

(پرهای وی از این حجم از جاکشیِ فرزند ریخت و زیرلب "ای جاکش استفراغمو حلالت نمیکنم" ـی سردادو به قصد محو شدن در افق صیکشو زد)

لویی آهی کشیدو بار دیگه با برگردوندن نگاهش روی پری زیبا چشماش به نرمیِ ابریشم شدن

چشمای هری هنوز به طرز مظلومی ترسیده بودن و این قلب لویی رو میفشرد

به نرمی پری رو بوسیدو یکبار دیگه سعی کرد با نوازش کردنش آرومش کنه

کمی بعد هری با لبخند کم جون اما بانمکی عقب کشیدو لباشو تر کرد،

هری : دوس پسر؟

_ خب این چیزیه که هستی مگه نه؟ یه دوس پسر؟

بامهربونی زمزمه کرد ، درحالی که دست هریو بین انگشتاش گرفته بودو روش بوسه میزد

لبهای صورتی و داغش بینهایت حس خوبی روی پوست لطیف هری داشتن...

با بوسه ی دوم هری بیشتر سرخ شدو کش دار زمزمه کرد،

هری : خودایااا

(خیلیییی خودمو کنترل کردم "اَی خـِــدا" ننویسمش)

لویی به واکنش کیوت و خوردنیِ پری ریز خندید.

یه هفته گذشت قبل از اینکه هری ناپدید بشه...

عوضش یه پری رو بجای خودش برای دیدن لویی به سطح آب فرستاد

هارپی تکیه ـشو به سنگی که معمولا کنارش همو ملاقات میکردن داده بودو منتظرِ پری بود تا اینکه یه کُپه موی قرمز و به دنبالش چهره ای نا آشنا از آب بیرون اومد

حسِ هیجان و شوق لویی برای دیدن هریِ خوشگلش فروکش کردو جاشو به گنگی و سپس ترس داد،

یعنی حال هری خوبه؟

پریِ موقرمز لبخند کوچیکی زدو سپس لبهاشو تکون داد،

"هری منو فرستاد تا بهت پیغامی برسونم"

ابروهای لویی ناخودآگاه بهم گره خوردنو سرشو تکون داد و منتظر پیغام موند

"هری ازم خواست بهت بگم که باید برای دیدن اقوامشون میرفت ، و وقت نداشت تا بیاد ازت خداحافظی کنه اما تا یه هفته ی دیگه برمیگرده."

جمله ـشو تموم کردو لویی احساس گیجی و تاحدودی غمگینی میکرد

"اوه...باشه.."

زمزمه کردو پری قبل از اینکه توی آبِ زلال شیرجه بزنه و ناپدید بشه بهش لبخند زد

با رفتنش لویی آهی کشیدو سعی کرد علاوه بر توجه نکردن به اینکه هری برای خداحافظی به دیدنش نیومده بابت اینکه قراره با ندیدنش حسابی دلتنگش بشه هم فکر نکنه

با همون حالت دِپ بالهاشو باز کردو به سمت لونه ـش پر زد ، بدون اینکه بدونه پریِ فرفری فقط کمی اونطرف تر توی برکه بین نِی ها پنهان شده...


	6. Chapter 6

هری بابت دروغ گفتن به لویی احساس خیلی بدی داشت ، اما حقیقت این بود که اون فقط ترسیده بود...

اتاق بزرگشو برای چندمین بار میپمودو دور خودش راه میرفت و حباب ها مثل نگرانی هاش به دنبالش.

جنگلای بهاری چشماش شبنم گرفته بودن و لبای آویزونش هرچندثانیه یه بار میلرزیدن...

نادیا ، پری ای که دیروز پیش لویی فرستاده بودش ، روی تخت نشسته بودو ناامیدانه حرکاتشو دنبال میکرد ، که چطور بابت مزخرفی که اصلن از نظر پری موقرمز مهم نیست ، نگرانه و تقریبا داره خودشو سکته میده

اونجا زیرآب ، امکان نداشت متوجه بشی که اشکای بلوریِ هری چطور از چشماش پایین میباریدن ، نه تا وقتی که چشمای سرخ و پف کرده ـشو نمیدیدی.

چنگاشو بین موهای تا ریشه خیس خورده ـش _که ذهن آشفته ـش حتی ذره ای تمرکز برای خشک نگه داشتنش نداشت_ کرده بودو عملا داشت اون شکلاتی های بچاره رو میکند...

_چیزی برای نگرانی وجود نداره هری ، این اصلن چیز بدی نیست!

نادیا باکلافگی سعی کرد به پری اطمینان بده و هری برای دیدن صورتش به سمتش چرخید

_ما فقط یه بار باهم خوابیدیمو تهش من حامله شدم؟! چطور تونستم تا این حد سر به هوا باشم!

داد زدو بغضش برای چندمین بار ترکید و تنشو روی کف شنیِ اتاقش کوبید ،

سرشو بین دستاش گرفتو هق هق کرد

_او..اون منو ترک میکنه دیا...

نالیدو حجم بیشتری از اشکاش گونه های رنگ پریده ـشو داغ کردن

پری قرمز با دلسوزی به سمتش شنا کردو قبل از اینکه بهترین دوستشو بین بازوهاش بگیره کنارش روی زمین نشست

نادیا : اون همچین کاری نمیکنه ؛ اون حتی وقتی فهمید چندروزی بدون اینکه بهش بگی رفتی جایی غمگین شد...

سعی کرد آرومش کنه و تن صداش مهربون و اطمینان بخش بود،

_اصلن مگه اون خودش یه چیزی تو مایه های یه کاجیلیون تایی خواهر برادر نداره؟!

در ادامه پرسیدو هری با بالا آوردن سرش چشمای سرخشو بهش دوخت

هری : 6تا داره...اما این به این معنی نیست که خودشم بچه بخواد ، اما حالا تو کمتر از دو ماه دیگه قراره داشته باشتشون!

بار دیگه بغض کردو دختر با دیدن لبهای آویزون شده ـش چشماشو چرخوند

_هری! تمومش کن ، همین حالا برو به ساحلو حقیقتو بهش بگو

گفتو هری فورا درحالی که سرشو به نشونه مخالفت تکون میداد چشمای ترسیده ـشو سمت صورت دختر برد

_نـ..ـنه! اصلن لازم نیست بهش بگم ، این رازو تنهایی نگه میدارم ، خودم بچه هارو این زیر بزرگ میکنمو لویی لازم نیست که هیچوخت بفهمه!

طوری توضیح دادو چشماش درخشیدن که انگار کشف بزرگی کرده و باعث شد دختر کف دستشو عاجزانه روی پیشونیش بکوبه

_ببینم تو یه تختت کمه؟! اوسکولی چیزی هستی؟!

با کلافگی داد زدو سپس ادامه داد،

نادیا : تو نمیتونی همچین کاری کنی ، درنظر گرفتی بخاطر اینکه بچه ی شما نیمه هارپی و نیمه پریه یه احتمال بزرگ برای اینکه ممکنه به..چمیدونم مثلن هوا هم احتیاج داشته باشه وجود داره ؟!

سرزنشش کردو هری دستاشو تکون داد،

_نـ..ـنمیدونم..اما من ترسیده ـم..!

ناله کردو نادیا بغلش کرد

_هری میدونم که ترسیدی ، منم وقتی میخواستم به جیمز راجب اِلا بگم ترسیده بودم...اون بچه نمیخواستو منم میخواستم از شهر فرار کنم ، اما وقتی بهش گفتم اون بینهایت خوشحال شد

نادیا بهش یادآوری کردو هری با یادِ پریِ کوچولو که خیلی هم دوستش داشت لبخند کم جونی زد

رنگِ بنفشِ ملایمِ دم کوچولوی پری ترکیبی ازرنگ دمِ قرمز و درخشان مادر و آبیِ نرمِ پدرش بود

_منو تو فردا به ساحل میریم ، به لونه ـش و تو بهش میگی. منم تمام مدت کنارت میمونم

بازوی پری رو نوازش کردو با مهربونی سعی کرد قانعش کنه و سرانجام هری آهی کشید

هری : باشه...اما اگه ترکم کرد چی...؟

با تصورش سبزاش بار دیگه لرزیدن و ابروهاش قوس خوردن

_اون همچین کاری نمیـ...

شروع کرد اما با فریادِ لرزانِ هری نتونست جملشو تموم کنه،

" اگه کرد چی..." ترس به وضوح توی چشماش مشخص بودو نگاهش رو به دختر دوخته بود

_اونموقع خودمون یه جوری از پسش برمیایم.

به پری جوون اطمینان دادو هری بعد از روی هم بردن پلکاش و تکون دادن سرش ، دخترو بغل کردو به سینه ـش چسبوند

_من بدون تو باید چی کار میکردم دیا..؟

زمزمه وار پرسیدو دختر ریز خندید،

نادیا : احتمالن تبدیل به یه هابیت میشدی و بچه های خودتو غرق میکردی

شونه هاشو بالا انداختو هری درجوابِ اظهار دختر لبهاشو به طرز کیوتی برچید

اون شب همینطور که هری روی تخت بزرگش دراز کشیده بودو نادیا با بغل کردنش کنارش به خواب رفته بودو خروپف میکرد _که به نظر هری دوستداشتنی اما یکمی رو مخ بود ، که البته این یه چیز معمول پیش دوستای صمیمیه_ به این فکر میکرد که چطور باید به لویی بگه

اما تمام چیزی که افکارش بهش ختم میشدن این بود که لویی اون و بچه ـشونو ترک میکنه...

تمام شب حتی به اندازه ی یه پلک زدن هم نتونست بخوابه و مدام روی تخت جا به جا شد ، چرخ خوردو بیش از حد به ماجرا فکر کرد

صبح روز بعد وقتی برای رفتن به ساحل بیدار شدن ، نادیا مجبور شد تمام مسیر هری رو بالا بکشه چرا که پری حتی ذره ای جون برای شنا کردن نداشت ، ترس هاش قلبشو میفشردن و مثل وزنه روی شونه هاش سنگینی میکردن

درهرصورت نادیا اونو به ساحل رسوند و اونجا بود که جستوجو برای پیدا کردن هارپی شروع شد

لویی اما اونجایی که معمولا همدیگه رو ملاقات میکردن نبودو هری هم انتظارشو داشت

نادیا هری رو دنبال خودش کشید و از آبشار بالا جهید

هری تنشو صاف نگه داشتو قبل از اینکه از ابری از حباب عبور کنن ، به آرومی دمشو تکون داد تا حدالقل کمی به دختر برای جا به جا کردنش کمک کنه

به سمت محلی که میدونست لونه ی لوییه شنا کردو محل استراحتشو به نادیا نشون داد و دختر به آرومی با آرنج به هری زد،

نادیا : صداش کن ، اگه خونه باشه میاد بیرون دیگه اوسکول

اما هری انگار که یخ بسته باشه فقط آب دهنشو قورت دادو سرجاش ثابت موند

پس نادیا چشماشو ریز کردو سپس با کشیدن پوفی ، کلافه دستاشو دو طرف دهنش گرفت،

_هی! کون پنبه ای!

فریاد زدو هری فورا با اعتراض جیغ کشید، چشمای گرد شده ی سبزرنگشو به دختر دوختو سپس به بازوش سیلیِ آرومی زد

همون موقع صدای بال زدن توی محوطه پیچیدو هری بی ارده تنشو زیرآب کشید

اما نادیا به کمک حس ششمش با چرخوندن چشماش دستشو پشت هری گذاشت تا از فرار کردن احتمالیش جلوگیری کنه

لویی با قیافه ی گیج و عصبانی ای بخاطر توهینی که بهش شده بود نمایان شد اما با دیدن چهره ی آشنا و زیبای پریِ فرفری ابروهاش بالا پریدن و چشماش درخشیدن پس سرعتشو بیشتر کردو روی ماسه ها فرود اومد

_فـ..ـفک کردم برای دیدن اقوامت رفتی؟

آبی هاش هنوز بابت دیدن هری میدرخشیدن و قلبش توی سینه ـش تندتند میزد،

پرسید و اما هری درجواب بیشتر زیرآب رفتو نامفهوم ناله کرد و باعث شد لویی با نگرانی جلوتر بره

_اون هیچوقت جایی نرفت ، اون ترسیده بودو بهت دروغ گفت

نادیا خونسرد کلماتو پشت هم چیدو لویی با شنیدن جمله ـش حتی از قبل هم گیج تر شد

_بـ..ـبرای چی...

به آرومی سرشو کج کردو پرسید و نادیا به نرمی هری رو جلوی خودش هل داد

_هری تو حالت خوبه...؟

بانگرانی پرسیدو برای نوازش دادن پیشونیِ هری جلوتر رفت

_موهات برای چی خیسن عشق؟

چشمای آبیش حالا ترسیده بودن و بشدت نگران هری شده بود،

لویی : لطفن بهم بگو که حالت خوبه ، خیلی خسته به نظر میای...

دستاشو به نرمی روی شونه های هری گذاشتو آروم بالا کشیدش

_جون بِکن دیگه ماهیِ دَنگول!

نادیا بهش توپید و هری قبل از اینکه شروع به صحبت کردن کنه کوتاه پلکاشو روی هم برد

_لطفن منو ترک نکن...

میخواست یکنواخت بگه اما بغضش صداشو لرزوند و قطره اشکی مسیرشو به روی گونه ـش پیدا کرد

_هری الن واقعن داری منو میترسونی ، لطفن حرف بزن

لویی با نگرانی ابروهاشو بهم گره زدو میتونست به راحتی ضربان های قلبشو توی سینه ـش احساس کنه

هری یکبار دیگه نفس عمیقی کشید و سپس بالاخره آماده شد تا کلماتو بیرون بریزه

_لـ..ـلو...من حامله ـم...

باصدای ضعیفی زمزمه کرد قبل از اینکه دستای لویی شونه هاشو رها کنن ،

و چشمای هری باتعجب گرد شدن وقتی هارپی عقب عقب رفتو با از دست دادن تعادلش با باسن توی آبای کم عمق افتاد ، دستاشو عقب برد تا سعی کنه چیزی که شنیده رو پردازش کنه و احساساتشو کنترل کنه

صورتش هیچ حس و یا واکنشی نشون نمیدادو این درحالی بود که هری مثل آبشار اشک میریخت

منتظر واکنشی از لویی موند اما وقتی لویی هنوزم توی همون حالت بود ، قلب تقریبا ترکیدو هق هق زد

از اولشم میدونست لویی برای بچه دارشدن آماده نیست...باید همون موقع که فرصتشو داشت فرار میکرد...

اشکای هری اما لویی رو از شوک بیرون آوردن و درحالی که با ذوق وصف ناپذیری لبخند میزد هری رو محکم توی بغلش کشید و همین باعث شد هری بلند تر از قبل گریه کنه _اینبار اما با احساس خالی شدن اون حسِ کشنده از وجودش و جاشو به آسودگی دادن_ و طوری برای بغل کردن لویی بهش چنگ بزنه که انگار تنها راهش برای زنده موندنه

لویی عقب کشیدو صورت قشنگ پری که بخاطر رد اشکاش نمکی شده بودو غرق بوسه کردو باعث شد هری از خنده ضعف کنه و صورتشو توی سینه ی داغ هارپی مخفی کنه

سراسر وجود لویی غرق شادی بودو نزدیک بود از هیجان منفجر بشه ، فرفریِ زیبایی که صاحب قلبش بود حالا بچه هاشو توی شکمش داشتو قرار بود اونو تبدیل به یه پدر کنه...

اون همینجوریشم بینهایت هری رو دوست داشت و این تصور که اون پریِ چشم سبز قرار بود بهش یه خانواده بده باعث میشد حتی بیشتر از قبل عاشقش بشه...

پراحساس دستاشو روی شکم صاف هری کشیدو میتونست جنبش اشکای سرکشش بین آبی هاشو حس کنه

بوسه ی طولانی ای روی پوست نرم شکم پری گذاشت و سپس بار دیگه بین بازوهاش کشیدش

_برای چی ازم قایم کردی عزیزم؟

همینطور که روی سرش بوسه میزد پرسیدو هری که حالا احساسات قبلیش احمقانه به نظر میرسیدن با خجالت اخم کرد، قبل از اینکه خودشو بیشتر به لویی بچسوبه

_میترسیدم که شاید برای بچه دار شدن آماده نباشی یا اصلن اونارو نخوای...و بعدش ترکم کنی...

لبهاش روی پوست شونه ی هارپی تکون خوردن و زمزمه کرد ، با یادآوری اون افکار وحشتناک دوباره احساساتی شد و لویی با نوازش کردنش آهی کشید

_حتی اگه بچه هم نمیخواستم ، تورو همیشه میخوام...کنارت میموندم و دوتایی از پسش برمیومدیم...

با لحن مهربونی اطمینان دادو سعی کرد هری رو کاملن آروم کنه

نادیا با رضایت نیشخند زد، "و نقشه ی جنابعالی این بود که بچه هارو غرقشون کنی"

باعث شد لویی متعجب به صورت هری نگاه کنه و هری لباشو تر کرد،

هری : مـ..ـمن ترسیده بودمو فک کردم بهترین کار اینه که بچه رو زیرآب بزرگ کنم...یه راز...

لویی چرخی به تیله های آبیش داد " خب این بچه به احتمال زیاد همونطور که یکی از باباهاش به هوا احتیاج داره نیاز داره نفس هم بکشه ، پس نقشه ـت نمیتونست خوب پیش بره"

با بالا انداختن شونه هاش جمله ـشو به پایان رسوندو هری سرشو تکون داد

نادیا : منم بهش همینو گفته بودم

_اوه، برو پِیِ کارِت!

هری با اخم بانمکی ، باحالت قهرمانندی غر زدو نادیا با بالا انداختن شونه هاش دقیقن همون کارو انجام داد

لویی نمکی خندیدو با بردن هری به ساحل محکم بین بازوهاش چلوندش

"دوماه دیگه و ما بچه داریم.." هری زمزمه کردو لویی فورا باترس عقب کشیدو گیج رو به پری پلک زد

لویی : چی؟!

_حاملگیِ پری دریایی ها کوتاهه و بعد چند ماهی تخم میذارن...

هری با گونه های صورتی شده ، خجالتزده توضیح دادو لویی با نوازش کردن گونه ـش لبخندی بهش زد،

لویی : این خیلی دوست داشتنیه...

خب پس گمونم باید یه اسم براش انتخاب کنیم...

_ممکنه بیشتر از یه دونه باشن

هری با بالا کشیدن خودش لبخند زدو گفت و لویی آهی کشید "البته" خندیدو شقیقه ی پری رو بوسید

_اما از کجا میدونی؟

با اخم متعجبی پرسیدو هری لباشو بار دیگه تر کرد،

هری : توی خونواده ی شما تاریخچه ای از چندزایی هستو پری های دریایی هم برخلاف آدما 2برابر شانس بیشتری برای چندزایی دارن پس...

و لویی درجواب لبخند پر ذوقی زد، "خوش آید!"

اونا باقیِ روز راجب اسمای مختلف و جنسیت بچه و یا بچه ها و حتی آینده ـشون رویابافی کردن

و درآخر هردو نتیجه گرفتن که بچه ـشون قراره نژادی از هردوشون باشه

و سه تا اسم دختر و سه تا اسم پسر انتخاب کردن، فالون ، مِی و فاینلی *به معنیِ ساحره* برای دخترا ، و گِرِی *خاکستری:|* ، الیوت و کَسپر برای پسرا.

(قرار نی 6قلو باشناااا ، اینا فعلن اینارو در نظر گرفتن تا بعدا بینشون انتخاب کنن)

و با فرا رسیدن شب لویی به این حقیقت پلشت که باید به مادرش بگه فکر کرد و ناخودآگاه ابروهاش بهم گره خوردن و چهره ی مضحکی به خودش گرفت "من باید به مامانم بگم..."

و هری بود که فورا با حالت تدافعی آماده ی جنگ شدو با گره زدن ابروهاش بهم لبهاشو غنچه کرد،

هری : اگه اون حتی جرئت کنه به بچه ی من دست بزنه به نپتون قسم کـهـ...

و قبل از اینکه بتونه جمله ـشو تموم کنه صدای خنده ی لویی گوش هاشو پر کرد درحالی که با شیفتگی لبهاشو روی چهره ی اخمو و کیتوتش محکم میبوسید،

موهاشو پشت گوشش زد "آروم باش عشق ، روحیه ی مامان بودنت داره بدجوری فوران میکنه!"

و هری درجواب با حفظ همون صورتِ مثلن خشمگین که به طرز زیادی کیوت بود از ته گلوش و دهن بسته غرید

_بعدشم...اونا بچه های ما هستن ، و اگه اون حتی بخواد به طور تهدیدآمیزی لمسشون کنم خودم تنشو تیکه تیکه میکنم

لویی ادامه دادو به هری که حالا میخندید اطمینان داد

"خودتم آروم باش" پری گفتو لویی چشماشو چرخوند،

لویی : پس از این به بعد قراره هردو اینجوری شیم ها؟

و هری درجواب سرشو تکون دادو هردو لبخند زدن

لویی سپس آهی کشیدو از سرجاش بلند شد "نادیا! بیا بیرون میدونم که اونجایی"

گفت و پری موقرمز آهسته از پشت کَتِیل ها (نوعی گیاه ) بیرون اومد ، کمی ترسیده از اینکه گیر نیفته

لویی اونو از یه ساعت پیش که اونجا قایم شده بود دید اما بیخیالش شد ،

دوس نداشت سر به سرش بذاره از اونجا اون دختر شبیه کسی به نظر میرسید که به نفع خودته کُفریش نکنی

"زحمتی نیست ایشونو تا خونه اسکورت کنی؟" از زیرپلکاش به هری که مهتاب روی پوست سفیدش میدرخشید نگاه کردو ادامه داد، "خوابش برده" با شیفتگی خندیدو نادیا سرشو تکون داد

تنشو روی آب بالا کشیدو سمت هری که به طرز نازی پلکاش به آغوش هم کشیده شده بودن و سایه ی مژه هاش روی گونه هاش افتاده بودن رفت

حالا که همه چیز خوب و قشنگ پیش رفته بودو دیگه نگرانی ای براش باقی نمونده بود بعد یک روز کامل استرس غرق آرامش به خواب رفته بود

خروپف کوچیکی از بین لبای سرخو نیمه بازش بیرون اومد

لویی با لبخند جلو رفتو با کنار زدن فرهش از روی صورتش درحالی که به نرمی شکمشو نوازش میکرد ، روی پیشونیش بوسه زد ، قبل از اینکه نادیا اونو با خودش ببره و زیرآب شیرجه بزنه و به طرف آبشار شنا کنه و از ناودانی که هری به لویی گفته بود پری های دریایی سالها پیش ساختن_تا راحت تر از آبشار بالا برن_ بگذره

لویی آهی کشیدو تلپ روی باسنش نشست ، ترسیده از این حقیقت که باید به مادرش راجب راجب نوه های غریب الوقوع که حاصل از رابطه این که تاییدش نکرده بود بگه

بانارضایتی غریدو با بلند شدن از زمین به جهتی که خونه ی مادرش قرار داشت بال زد

روی زمین فرود اومدو سپس با خجالت در زد و خوشبختانه دیزی کسی بود که درو باز کرد چون لویی مطمئن نبود که مادرش حتی توی خونه راهش بده

داخل رفتو پشت میزِ سنگی ای که نامتقارن تراشیده شده بود روی صندلیِ پشمی ای نشست ، همینطور که خواهرش بلند بلند مادرشو صدا میزد تا وقتی که زن از هال گذشتو به آشپزخونه رسید

_لویی

زن گفتو لویی دستپاچه و هول تصمیم گرفت فورا قضیه رو یه سره کنه،

_مادربزرگ!

با لبخند مضطربی گفتو باعث شد زن همونطور که بهش نگاه میکرد سرجاش بمونه "چی گفتی؟!" بهت زده پرسیدو لویی آهی کشید

لویی : قراره مامان بزرگ بشی ، سورپرایز!

و زن فقط تونست با گرفتن چهره ای حتی متعجب تر پلک بزنه " با اون ماهی؟!" منزجر شده پرسیدو لویی چشماشو چرخوند

_نخیر، با هری که یه پری دریاییه خیلی خوشگله و نه یه ماهی

کاملن باجسارت و افتخار کلماتو پشت هم چیدو احساسات جی کش اومدن

جی : میتونم هری رو ببینم؟ باید مطمئن بشم که میتونه قیمِ با لیاقتی باشه

و لویی درجواب بار دیگه به تیله هاش چرخ داد "مامان لازم نیست ازش بازجویی کنی"

جی سرشو تکون داد " خیال ندارم نوه هام چون پدرشون یه ابله ـهه بد بزرگ بشن..." سپس ادامه داد،

جی : اگه نتونه نظرمو جلب کنه خودمون بچه هارو بزرگ میکنیم

_زده به سرت؟!

لویی با بهت پرسید و سپس شمرده شمرده ادامه داد، " هری کاملن لایقه" کلمه ی لایقو محکم تلفظ کردو ابروهاشو بالا داد

_بعد از اینکه مورد پرسش قرار بگیره اینو من قراره تعیین کنم!

جی در جواب با عصبانیت داد زدو لویی فورا دهنشو باز کرد،

لویی : اون حتی قراره از من هم برای بچه ها پدر بهتری باشه! درضمن حتی یه دیقه بهش فک کردی که این بچه یا بچه ها چون دونژادین ممکنه به آب هم احتیاج داشته باشن؟ و یا کاملن پری باشن؟

و جی نگاه تیزه ـشو بهش دوخت و لویی بیشتر از اون تحمل نکرد

با عصبانیت از خونه بیرون زدو بقدری درارو پشت سرش محکم بست که آویز هاش ازش افتادن...


	7. Chapter 7

لویی با احساس شکست خوردگی از اینکه مادر خودش از تصمیمش حمایت نکرده به لونه ـش برگشت

امیدوار بود که زن حدالقل بخاطر نوه ـش کمی نرم بشه اما انگار خبری از این شانسا نبودو جی به گستاخیِ همیشه رفتار کرد.

لویی اما همچنان امیدوار بود که مادرش به خودش بیادو قبل از اینکه بچه به دنیا بیاد و یا بقدری بزرگ بشه که درک کنه و بخواد بپرسه برای چی مادربزرگم از من متنفره ، خودشو اصلاح کنه ؛ همین فکر که ممکنه این اتفاق نیفتاده میترسوندش...

پس برای آروم کردن افکارش توی لونه ـش رفتو پلکاشو روی هم برد ، اما این براش تسکینی به همراه نداشت ، از اونجا که کابوس های تاریک به ذهن خسته ـش هجوم بردن...

یه هارپیِ کوچولو و تپل ، با بال های کُرکی و دم فیروزه ای به تنهایی و ترسیده توی جنگل پرواز میکرد، فرهای طلایی رنگش روی شونه هاش تاب میخوردن و چشمای آبی رنگش بلور بسته بودن...

لویی میتونست صدای فریاد هارو پشت سر اون دخترکوچولو بشنوه و برق آتش رو حتی قبل از نمایان شدنش توی صحنه ببینه...

موجودات از هرنوع نژادی ، سلاح و شاخه های شعله ور بین دستاشون داشتن و چشمای یخی و سیاه چال مانندِ جی بین همشون میدرخشید

مردمکای لویی لرزیدن و باصدای بلند بچه رو صدا زد اما انگاری که اون نمیتونست صدای هارپیِ جوونو بشنوه ؛

بالهای کوچیکشو تندتر از قبل بهم کوبیدو به سمت برکه پرواز کرد،

اما از آب زلال و گوارای برکه تنها باتلاقی که رو به خاموشی میرفت بجا مونده بودو وقتی که بچه هم انگار متوجه شد تغییر مسیر داد ،

با تمام وجود تلاش میکرد تا از انبوه موجوداتِ پشت سرش دوری کنه...

و همون موقع بود که فریاد گریه و جیغ های عاجزانه ای که اسم بچه رو صدا میزد گوش های لویی رو ذوب کرد ، فریادی که فورا فهمید متعلق به هریه...

اونا بچه رو از هری جدا کرده بودن و حالا با سرعت دیوانه واری به دنبال به چنگ انداختنش بودن...

اشک های بلوری دختر روی گونه هاش بوسه میزدن تا آرومش کنن اما هرلحظه حتی بیشتر از قبل تنش میلرزید...

به سمت عقب برگشت و سعی کرد به آغوش پدرش که بین آب عاجزانه صداش میزد پرواز کنه اما حلقه ی موجودات دورش تنگ تر و تنگ تر شد...

پلکای لویی همدیگه رو پس زدن و هارپی با عرق سرد فورا از جاش پرید ،

با حس کمبود اکسیژن و فشرده شدن شش هاش ازخونه بیرون زدو مسیرشو به سمت ساحلی که اخیرا نزدیکیِ لونه ـش پیدا کرده بود امتداد داد، نی ها محاصره ـش کردن و همین بهش احساس امنیت و آسایش داد درحالی که نسیم گرم آرومش میکرد...

_نمیتونی بخوابی؟

صدایی پرسیدو باعث شد روح لویی بدنشو ترک کنه و جثه ـش از ترس تکون بخوره همینطور که اشکاش روی گونه هاش ریختن ؛ هنوزم عالم کابوس ذهنشو ترک نکرده بود...

برگشت و هری رو دید که با بغل کردن محلی که میبایست زانو میداشت کنار ساحال نشسته بود و باله ـش در تماس با زمین بود ، چشماش خیره ی آسمون بودن و انگار که ستاره ها بهش آرامش میدادن

"نه ، فقط کابوس بدی دیدم...تو چی؟" جواب دادو هری لبخند زد،

هری : زیادی خوابیدم ، الن خوابم نمیره چون قبل غروب کلی خوابیده بودم ، حتی قبل اون یه جورایی ، بیشتر نزدیک ظهر بود

ریزخندید در حالی که لویی به سمتش رفتو دستشو بین انگشتاش گرفت

"حالا بهم بگو قضیه ی این کابوس چیه" با نگرانی پرسیدو لویی آهی کشید

"من خواب بچه ـمونو دیدم...ترکیبی از جفتمون بود ، دم و بال ، موهای تو و چشمای من..." لبخند زد اما سپس آبی هاش غمگین شدن ،

لویی : اما داشتن دنبالش میکردن ، فک کنم از تو جداش کرده بودن چون صداتو میشنیدم که براش زاری میکردی ، اونا دنبالش میکردنو اون بخاطر دمش نمیتونست به خوبی پرواز کنه و از طرفیم آبی برای شیرجه زدن داخلش پیدا نمیکرد...اونا محاصره ـش کردنو من از خواب پریدم...همه ـشون نیزه های تیز و آتیش داشتن....

سبزهای هری مثل تنش لرزیدن و غیرارادی دستشو نوازش وار روی شکمش کشید ، که دریغ از ذره ای برآمدگی و کاملن صاف بود

لویی : میترسم که بچه ـمونو قبول نکنن...منو تو رو قبول نکنن...من میتونم اینو تحمل کنم اما نمیخوام بچه ـمون بخاطرش عذاب بکشه...

"منم میترسم..." زمزمه کردو مسیر نگاهشو به سمت شکمش سوق دادو لویی با دنبال کردنش دستش به آرومی روی دست پری گذاشت

_خب ما فقط باید ازش محافظت کنیم ، هیچ چیز نمیتونه به بچه ی ما آسیب بزنه

لویی با قاطعیت اما نرم گفتو هری فورا سرشو تکون داد

بدون گرفتن نگاهش از شکمش دستشو روی پوستش نوازش وار حرکت دادو دست لویی هم به همراهش...

نگاهی به آبی های لویی انداخت و بعد از لبخندی که بهش هدیه شد برای بوسیدن لبهای هارپی جلوتر رفت ، لبهاشون روی هم لغزیدن و خیلی زود بوسه ـشون عمیق شد

سپس هری یکباره عقب کشیدو طوری لب پایینشو گاز گرفت که یک ثانیه تا شکاف خوردن پوستش و جاری شدن خون فاصله داشت

"مشکل چیه عشق؟" لویی به نرمی پرسیدو هری در جواب سبزهاشو به روش درخشوند ، گونه هاش سرخ تر از همیشه به نظر میرسیدن

_هـریـ....

جمله ـش ناتموم موند زمانی که پری دوباره به سمت لبهاش رفتو با چنگ زدن موهاش به سختی بوسیدش

خیلی طول نکشید که چشمای متعجب هارپی هم روی هم رفتنو پری رو همراهی کرد ، دستاشو روی کمرش کشید و وقتی هری گردنشو عقب برد پوست لطیفشو بین لبهاش کشید

کمی بعد بدن هری درحالی که ناله میکرد روی سبزه ها بودو لویی بود که روش خیمه زده بود...

(وخلاصه باقی ماجرا :| )

ستاره ها و صورت های فلکی بالای سرشون میدرخشیدن و درحالی که سر هری روی سینه ی لویی نشسته بود هردو به زمزمه های شیرینشون میخندیدن و در اون لحظه هیچ اهمیتی نمیدادن اگه بقیه فک کنن که دیوونه شدن

تنها چیزی که اون لحظه اهمیت داشت این بود که همدیگه رو داشتن و همین کافی بود.

روز بعد لویی با مالیدن چشماش از خواب بیدار شدو سپس به نرمی گونه ی هری رو که کنارش خوابیده بود بوسید و باعث شد پری آهسته چشماشو باز کنه و بیدار بشه. خوابالو به لویی لبخند زد

لویی اما با افتادن نگاهش به دم هری جیغی کشید و فورا با گرفتن بازوهای هری پرواز کردو از روی زمین بلندش کرد و روی عمیق ترین قسمت دریاچه رهاش کرد

هری توی آب افتادو وقتی که سرشو بیرون آورد کاملا بیدار بودو ابروهاش بهم گره خورده بودن

_این چه کاری بود؟!

باغنچه کردن لباش و حالت عصبانی اما کیوتی درحالی که دستاشو به سینه میزد پرسید

"دمت خشک شده بودو من نمیدونستم چی میشه..." لویی انگار که هنوزم نگران باشه توضیح دادو عصبانیت هری کاملن ناپدید شدو جاشو به خنده ی ریزی داد

هری : فقط اگه کامل خشک بشه خطرناکه و من دیشب قبل از خواب مطمئن شدم بهش آب برسه ، نگران نباش

و لویی با خجالت لبخند زد "ببخشید"

سپس نگاهش به کسی که برای فرود اومدن به سمت ساحل میومد افتادو فورا رو به هری کرد

لویی : فرار کن!

نگاه هری هم به مادر لویی که توی ساحل فرود میومد افتادو فورا همونطور که لویی بهش گفت زیر آب شیرجه زد اما بعد بالا برگشت و گونه ی هارپی رو بوسید و سپس دوباره ناپدید شد

جی به سمت لویی پرواز کردو دستاشو به سینه زد "هری کجا رفت؟" پرسید و لویی لبخند زد

لویی : یه کاری داشت که باید انجام میداد

و جوابش نگاه تیز مادرش بود قبل از اینکه بال بزنه و بین ابرا گم بشه

لویی آهی کشیدو به سمت آب برگشت همونطور که هری به آرومی و ترسیده سرشو از زیرآب بیرون میاورد

"مـ..ـمیشه برای یه مدت بریم به غار..؟" پرسیدو لویی سرشو تکون داد "کنار صخره میبینمت خب؟" و هری در جواب پلک زدو زیرآب شنا کرد

لویی به سمت نوک آبشار شنا کرد ، به نرمی توی هوا سر میخورد و نوک پنجه هاش توی آب کشیده میشدن ، هری زیرش شنا میکرد اما نه اونقدر نزدیک که آسیبی ببینه

لویی پاهاشو پشت سرش فرستادو موازی آب شنا کرد ، انگشتاشو توی آب کشیدو انگشتای داغ هری که رو به پشت شنا میکرد بهشون قفل شدن

سرعتش ثابت بود ، اما تا وقتی که سبزهاش درخشیدن و شیطنت بینشون موج زد

با تندتر شنا کردن جلو زد و سپس از آب بیرون پرید و همونطور که لویی با سرعت ثابت پرواز میکرد ، با صورتی غرقِ شادی دوباره توی آب شیرجه زد

لویی همونطور که هری بهش نزدیک تر میشد نفسشو حبس کرد چون به خوبی میدونست اون پری شیطون این بار قراره بگیردش

و هری دقیقن همین کارو انجام داد ، از آب بیرون پریدو همینطور که به قشنگی و از ته دل میخندید هارپی رو زیرآب کشید و به اعماق آب شنا کرد ، اونقدری که ریه های لویی تقریبا از هوا خالی شدن

مسیرشونو تغییر دادن و از چاه هوایی غار سر درآوردن ، هری لویی رو که مشغول کشیدن هوا بین شش هاش بود روی ساحل سنگی کوچیکی گذاشتو خودش توی آب خنک برگشت

چندثانیه بعد از اینکه نفس لویی سرجاش اومد هری لبهاشو تر کرد،

هری : خب مامانت چش بود؟

و لویی در جواب ریز خندید "باورت نمیشه ، اون فک میکنه که باید تورو برای اینکه ببینه...چی بهش میگه...آم یه سرپرست با لیاقتی تستت کنه " تیله های آبیشو چرخ دادو هری با شنیدن جمله ـش خندید "راستکی؟" پرسید و لویی سر تکون داد "آره و منطقش اینه که اگه تو با استاندارداش جور نباشی بچه رو ازت میگیریم و خودمون بدون تو بزرگش میکنیم"

و لبخند هری فورا ناپدید شدو ترس توی صورت رنگ پریده ـش نمایان شد

_چی...

با صدای لرزون و کم جونی که حتی خودشم به سختی میشنید زمزمه کردو همینطور که دستشو با ترس روی شکمش میبرد آهسته عقب رفت

لویی متوجه ترس توی چهره ـش شدو صورت خودش هم رنگی ازش گرفت " نه! " فورا به سمتش خیز برداشتو همونطور که هری سعی میکرد به اشکاش اجازه ی باریدن نده ، بین بازوهاش کشیدشو به سینه ـش چسبوندش

_من هرگز بهش اجازه نمیدم همچین کاری انجام بده ، این بچه ی تو هم هستو مادرم باید یاد بگیره با این حقیقت که تو هم یکی از باباهاشی کنار بیاد ، وگرنه این خودشه که قرار نیست بخشی از زندگیِ این بچه باشه.

با مهربونی همینطور که انگشتاشو بین فرهای پری میکشید گفتو هری بعد از تکون دادن سرش ، صورتشو توی شونه ی لویی پنهون کرد

هقی زدو به اشکاش که دیگه توانایی بند کردنشونو نداشت اجازه داد روی گونه هاش و شونه ی لویی سر بخوردن و همینطور که لویی محکم تر بغلش میکرد آهسته خودشو تکون داد

_مـ..ـمن نمیتونم دخترمونو از دست بدم لو...

با همون بغض روی پوست لویی لباشو تکون دادو لویی قبل از اینکه با چشمای گرد شده بپرسه و کمی عقب بکشه روی موهاشو بوسید،

لویی : دخترمون؟!

به صورت خیس هری خیره شدو هری آهسته شونه هاشو بالا انداخت،

هری : فقط دلمه که دختر باشه...

_منم همینطور عشق ؛ شاید یه دخترکوچولو نصیبمون شد

با لبخند همونطور که یه تره از فرهای پری رو پشت گوشش میزد گفتو هری با ناگهانی لمس دادن لبهاشون سورپرایزش کرد

باعث شد هارپی لبخند بزنه و روی لبهاش زمزمه کنه ، "خیلی شگرفتی"

"اما شگرفت توئم" بدون باز کردن چشماش فورا جواب دادو هارپی بعد از ریرخندیدن محکم تر از قبل لبهای گیلاسیشو بوسید

چندثانیه بعد اما لب پایینی هری لرزید و لویی بین لبهاش کشیدش ولی وقتی که هری هقی کرد ، هارپی عقب کشید و دید پری داره گریه میکنه

_مشکل چیه خوشگلم؟

با ناراحتی از دیدن سبزای شبنم بسته ی پری ، پرسید و بعد از نشوندن دستش روی گونه ی لطیفش با سر شستش مسیر اشکشو نوازش کرد

هری چشمای خیسشو بهش دوختو لویی میدونست. به روی پاهاش اشاره کردو هری با کشیدن خودش به سمتش روی پاهاش نشست ، قبل از اینکه لویی گونه ـشو ببوسه و دستاشو دورش حلقه کنه

"نگران نباش عشق ، بچه های تو همیشه بچه هات میمونن و هیچکس نمیتونه اونارو ازت بگیره...تو بهترین بابای دنیا میشی" لویی به نرمی گفتو هری همونطور که سرشو روی سینه ی هارپی گذاشته بود لباشو تر کرد "من فقط نگرانم همین...اما الن دارم بهت میگم ، اگه مامانت بخواد از حرکتایی که رو من زد به بچه ـمون بزنه توی غار لعنتیش بهم میبافمش." پرحرارت و حرصی زمزمه کردو لویی بعد از ریزخندیدن روی موهاشو بوسید،

لویی : خودمم تو اون مورد کمکت میکنم

"خوبه پس پشت همیم" هری سرتکون داد و لویی به بانمکیِ عصبانی بودنش خندید و سپس بار دیگه روی موهاش بوسه نشوند.

چندوقتی بعد هری استراحت میکرد. دیروقت بود اما چون نمیتونست بخوابه روی آب اومد تا به ستاره ها نگاه کنه

بارون شبنم مانندی هوا رو تمیز میکرد و روی پری میبارید.

با گذاشتن یکی از دستاش روی صخره ای خودشو بالاکشید و بعد از نشستن روی اون انگشتاشو روی شکمش نوازش داد و لبخند کوچیکی به چهره ـش نشست

آهی کشید ، شکمش کم کم داره بزرگ تر میشه و انگار زمان زیادی تا اومدن تخم و یا تخم ها باقی نمونده

حس میکنه بیشتر از یه دونه باشن چون به نظرش شکمش از نادیا وقتی که دخترشو داشت خیلی بزرگ تره

با تصور بچه های کوچولویی که نیمه مثل خودشن و بالهایی به قشنگیِ اون یکی باباشون دارن لبشو گاز گرفتو ته دلش قنج رفت

دل تو دلش نبود تا بچه ها به دنیا بیان و بتونه موهاشونو نوازش کنه و روی دستای کوچولوش بوسه بزنه...

مدتی با همین تصورات شیرین گذشتو کمی بعد میخواست توی آب برگرده اما صدایی شنید ، صدای جیغ و گریه ای که فریادی رو به دنبالش داشت. توی آب شیرجه زدو به سمت مسیری که صدا ازش میومد شنا کرد ، بدون اینکه بدونه داره چه اشتباه بزرگی رو مرتکب میشه...

به ساحل ینی جایی که صدا ازش سرچشمه میگرفت رسید

"هری!" صدایی از پشت صداش کرد و هری از روی شونه ـش به عقب نگاه کرد و نادیا رو دید که به سمتش میره "معلوم هست داری کجا میری!" دختر فریاد کشیدو هری بی بهش به جلو چرخید

"لویی!" با ناامیدی اسم هارپی که صدای جیغشو شنیده بود رو لب زد و نادیا هم باهاش هم صدا شد "لویی!"

اما درست همون موقع بود که کیسه ی مشکی رنگی به سر پری کشیده شدو بدنش توسط کسی از توی آب بیرون کشیده شد...

دمش رو دیوانه وار برای نجات دادن خودش تکون دادو نادیا بدون اینکه حتی موقعیتو درک کرده باشه و یا از اون آدم برتسه تهشو گرفتو با تمام قدرتی که داشت سعی کرد تا نجاتش بده اما وقتی که جسم فلزی ای توی سرش کوبیده شد دیدش کم کم تار شد و دستاش از دم هری رها شدن ،

و به اعماق آب غرق شد....


	8. Chapter 8

وقتی نادیا به هوش اومد، نشست و با خم کردن بدنش به جلو به آرومی سرشو بین دستاش گرفت، قبل از اینکه به یادآوردنِ اتفاقی که افتاد مثل وزنه ای به شکمش کوبیده بشه...

هری رو برده بودن...

(هری ر بِردددن)

فورا بلند شد و بی توجه به نقطه های سفیدی که دیدشو تار میکردن و سرگیجه ـش با تمام سرعت به سمت جایی که میدونست لونه ی لویی قرار داره شنا کرد

از تونل زیرآبی استفاده کرد تا به پایانه ی آبشار برسه، میترسید که اگه شیرجه بزنه ممکنه دوباره از هوش بره

به ساحل رسید و فورا شروع به فریاد زدن کرد، و توجه موجودات بیشتری از هارپی موردنظرو به خودش جلب کرد؛ عناصر طبیعت، ساتیر ها، قنطورس ها و یه سیکلپس جوون که با کنجکاوی از بین درختا به پری ای که فریاد میزد خیره شد

"لویی!" پری با بی تابی بلندتر جیغ کشید، "لویی محض رضای فاک بیدار شو! این یه مورد اورژانسیه! 91لعنت بهش1!"

و قامت هارپی بالخره نمایان شد...به بیرون لونه قدم برداشتو همینطور که به سمت پری میومد نگاهِ نگرانی روی چهره ی خوابالوش نشسته بود

چشمای آبیش پف کرده بودن و با ساعدش صورتشو میمالید

"کون پنبه ایتو تکون بده!" نادیا جیغ کشیدو و همون لحظه قطره اشکی روی گونه ـش غلطید

هارپی اطاعت کردو با باز کردن بالهاش به سمت ساحل پرواز کرد

_مشکل چیه؟

لویی پرسیدو پری به هر دو شونه ـش چنگ زد "هری رفته" با بغض گفتو لویی بابت نفهمیدن مفهوم این جمله فقط پلک زد

_لویی، هری رو گرفتن...آدما بردنش...

با همون صدای لرزون ادامه دادو پلکای لویی روی آبی هاش فورا بالا پریدن

_نهـ...

با بی جونی زیرلب زمزمه کردو تقریبا نزدیک بود که بیفته...قلبش تقریبا از کار ایستادو چهره ی زیبای هری که روی پرده ی افکارش نقش شده بود قرار نبود کمکی بهش بکنه...

نادیا با نگرانی تن لویی رو نگه داشت تا از افتادنش جلوگیری کنه

_آره. اونا با استفاده از تو فریبش دادن..یه سری صدا داشتن...یه جوری که انگار تو آسیب دیده بودی...

توضیح دادو تن هارپی شروع به لرزیدن کردن، محکم لبشو گاز گرفت و به سختی با اشک هاش میجنگید تا عقب بزنتشون...

هریِ خوشگلشو برده بودن...و اون اونجا نبوده تا مواظبش باشه...

"منو ببر به جایی که این اتفاق افتاد" گفت و نادیا سرشو تکون داد

بالهاشو باز کردو رد شنا کردن پری رو توسط موها و دم روشنش دنبال کرد

هرچند ترسی که به وجودش چنگ میزد این کارو براش تا حد مرگ سخت کرده بود...

خدایا اگه اتفاقی برای هری میفتاد...

موجی خوردو کم تعادل روی شاخه ی درختی نشست، زمانی که نادیا سرشو از زیرآب بیرون آورد

چشم لویی به درخشش جسمی خورد و برای برداشتن به آرومی به سمت پایین سقوط کرد

و زمانی که فهمید اون جسم چیه با عاجزانه ترین صدای ممکن هق هق کرد...

یه پولک؛ یه پولکِ درخشان و زیبای سبزرنگِ خشک شده...

دیدش بخاطر حلقه های اشک شناور بین اقیانوساش تار و قلبش فشرده شد...

"نادیا...این اتفاق کِی افتاد...؟ وقتی متوجه خشکیِ پولک شد پرسید و به همراه انگشتاش پولکو زیر سطح آبِ آشنا امتداد داد

_مطمئن نیستم...

پری با ناراحتی زمزمه کردو وقتی نگاه متعجب لویی رو دید، ادامه داد،

نادیا : یکی از اونا با پاش کوبید توی سرم، پاش خیلی محکم بودو من مطمئن نیستم برای چه مدت بیهوش بودم...

سرشو تکون دادو سپس با عجز اضافه کرد، "شاید نیمه شب...؟"

_نیمه شب؟! الن تقریبا شفقه!

هارپی با وحشتزدگی فریاد کشید

فکر اینکه هری ممکنه هری آسیب دیده باشه و یا حتی ترسیده باشه دیوونه ـش میکرد...دلش میخواست بشینه و ساعت ها گریه کنه...

خدایا حتی تصور سبزهای هری که ترسیده باشن هارپی رو داغون میکرد...

"خیلی خب لویی...من میرم یه سری از موجودات دریایی و پری هارو جمع کنم تا زیرآبو بگردیم. تو هم هر چندنفر که میتونی جمع کن و توی جنگلو بگردین...ظهر همینجا همو میبینیم..." فورا جملاتو پشت هم چیدو زیرآب شیرجه زد و خیلی زود ناپدید شد

و چندثانیه بعد این هارپی بود که با تمام سرعتی که بالهاش میتونستن ایجاد کنن توی آسمون اوج گرفته بود

رو به روی پهنه ای کنارِ لونه ـش که میدونست خونه ی نایله فرود اومد سپس داخل غار دوید و با دیدن لیام هم اونجا و اینکه هردو توی حالت عجیبی خوابیده بودن متعجب شد

_خدایا

حینی که به سمت اون دوتا جونور جلو میرفت زیرلب گفتو بعد از بیدار کردن ساتیرِ بلوند با لگدی پشت لیام که هیچکدوم از سُم هاش مشخص نبودن ایستاد

سپس محکم کشیدش و همونطور که بیدار میشد سُم هاش جوری که انگار درحال دویدن باشه شروع به لگد انداختن کردن

"چــه خبره؟" نایل باصدای خوابالوش غریدو لیام درحالی که چشماشو از نوی که از بیرون غار داخل میشد میپوشوند فورا تایید کرد، "آره وتف"

اونا بی شک خمار بودن و لویی حتی نمیتونست باورشون کنه، درحالی که میدونست اونا روحشونم از اتفاقی که افتاده خبر نداره...اما واقعن دست خودش نبود...

"هری رفته" یکباره فریاد کشیدو توجه ـشونو به خودش جلب کرد، باعث شد نایل روی سُم هاش بلند شه و همونطور که لیام خودشو چرخ میده تا روی دوتا پای جلوییش بلند شه و سرشو پایین میگیره تا به سقف غار نخوره، به سمتش بره

(سقف اتاق منم کوتاس قدبلندای بالای 185 مجبورن خم شن :/ یاد اون افتادم :| )

"ینی چی که هری رفته؟" چشمای قهوه ایش که سرخ به نظر میرسیدن زیرپلکای بالا رفتش درخشیدن و با تعجب پرسید

"آدما بردنش؛ نادیا، یکی از دوستاشه، اون دیده وقتی از من بعنوان طعمه استفاده کردن طوری ک انگار آسیب دیده بودمو وقتی هری برای نجاتم اومده نادیا رو بیهوش کردنو اونو با خودشون بردن" هرثانیه بغضش بیشتر شد و جنگیدن با اشکاش سخت تر...

_کِی...؟

ساتیرِ بلوند درحالی که لبش میلرزید پرسید...

اونو هری دوستای قدیمی ای بودن و حالا اتفاقی که افتاده بود بی شک برای نایل دردآور بود...

"تا جایی که تونستیم بفهمیم، نصفه شب" گفت "نادیا با بیشترین کمکی که بتونه جمع کنه دنبالش میگرده، ما هم باید همین کارو انجام بدیم" ادامه دادو نایل فورا سر تکون داد سپس لیامو به جلو هل داد،

نایل : زود باشین پس منتظر چی هستین

"لطفن تا جایی ک ممکنه کمک بگیرین...مـ..ـمن طاقت از دست دادن هری و یا بچمونو ندارم..."

زمزمه کردو باعث شد نایل و لیام بایستن و هردو با چشمای گرد شده فریاد بزنن،

_بچـــه؟!!

لویی به آرومی سرشو تکون دادو سپس نایل با چشمایی که میدرخشیدن ادامه داد،

نایل : چن وقته؟؟

"تقریبا دوهفته پیش فهمیدیم..." گفت و لیام بعد از حرکت دادن نگاه دلسوزش روی چهره ی غمگین هارپی به سمتش رفتو جلوش زانو زد

"ما میتونیم پیداشون کنیم لویی، نگران نباش...من موجودات مختلفو جمع میکنم، نایل ساتیرارو داره و چه عنصر طبیعتی سهت که نتونه به کمکمون بیاره! اونا میتونن، تو تا جایی که میتونی کمک پیدا کنو اونا هم همینطور و نادیا هم زیرآبو پوشش میده...زیر هیچ سنگی رو نگشته باقی نمیذاریم بهت قول میدم.." با لحن نرم و امیدواری گفتو لویی سرشو تکون داد

سپس ساتیر و قنطورس از اونجا بیرون زدن

لویی هم چندثانیه بعد بالهاشو باز کردو به سمت جایی که صدای جیدادی رو شنیده بود پر زد و فرود اومد

"هی!" فریاد زد، " میدونم که اونجایی، بیا بیرون!"

و بعد از پدیدار شدن 3 تا جیداد زیبا طولی نکشید که 7یا8 عنصر طبیعت دیگه از جنگل و نیروهای آب از پشت بوته ها ظاهر شدن

"توجه کنین، ما یه پریِ گمشده داریم که توسط آدما گیر افتاده و ما داریم یه یه گروه برای پیدا کردنش ترتیب میدیم" توضیح دادو بعضی با نگرانی سرتکون دادنو فورا برای جستوجو دویدن

اما درخت اصلی و با چندتایی از عناصر درحالی که دستاشونو به سینه میزدن به هارپی چشم دوختن،

_ما برای چی باید کمک کنیم؟

با تلخی پرسید و لویی چشماشو چرخوند

"هری گم شده و فک نکن اونروز نشنیدم چی راجبمون میگفتی" با لحن تهدیدی گفتو چشمای عناصر گرد شدو با دستپاچگی ثانیه ای بعد از اونجا برای گشتن دور شدن

تنها یکشون که هنوز دستاش به سینه ـش سنجاق بود هنوز اونجا بود، نِرایدی که همراه جریان آب نزدیک تر اومد

"منو هری باهم دوست بودیم،" گفتو سپس ادامه داد "و میدونم که چقدر برای تو عزیزه...بابت رفتار بقیه متاسفم، اونا فقط بی نذاکتن"

و لویی به نرمی بهش لبخند زد

"هـ..ـهری و بچه ـم..." و هارپی بالاخره شکست "او..اونا رفتن..." هق زدو دخترِ موآبی با دلسوزی برای به آغوش کشیدنش جلو اومد

"چیزی نمیشه...من تا جایی که بتونم کمک جمع میکنم...نگران نباش ما پیداشون میکنیم"

گفت و بعد از نشوندن لبخندی به چهره ـش برای آروم کردن هارپی، بین امواج ناپدید شد

و لویی هم با پاک کردن اشکاش به سمت کوهستان بال زد و هر هارپی ای که اونجا زندگی میکردو از خواب بیدار کرد

و دلش کمی گرم شد وقتی بیشترشون با دل و جون تصمیم گرفتن کمکش کنن، حتی با وجود اینکه موجود گمشده یه پری دریاییه، یعنی کسی که هارپی ها میبایست باهاش دشمن باشن.

و لویی با اینکه اونا بیشتر بخاطر حالت داغون و اشکای خودش بهش کمک میکنن و نه نگرانی برای هری، مشکلی نداشت...

بالاخره هارپی جلوی در خونه ی مادرش فرود اومد، که اویزهاش به طور شلخته ای آخرین بار که اونجا بود سرجاشون وصل شده بودن

درو باز کردو داخل شد، به اتاقا دونه دونه سر کشید

تکونشون داد اما فقط خواهر و برادر کوچولوش بیدار شدن پس بار دیگه مادرشو تکون دادو با بیدار شدنش به پذیرایی برگشت تا منتظرشون بمونه

خیلی زود همشون با صورتای خوابالو دورشو گرفتن

" هری و بچم گم شدن...آدما دیشب اونو گرفتنو ما باید سردابو بگردیم، شما هم باید کمک کنین...چون بیشتر هارپی ها کمکم میکنن و اونا حتی منو نمیشناسن و اگه خانواده ی خودم پشتم نباشن پس باید برم سرمو بکوبم تو دیوار."

محکم گفتو همشون با حیرت سر تکون دادن

_بـ..ِباید یه پرستار بچه پیدا کنم...

جی گفتو خونه رو ترک کرد، بقیه همونجا موندن تا وقتی که زن با هارپیِ دیگه ای برگشت و سپس بعد از سپردن بچه های کوچولو به اون، همه برای ادامه ی جستوجو خونه رو ترک کردن

لویی برای ساعت ها گشت و گشت...از بالای درختا و آب ها...

اسم هری رو صدا میزد و با هرساعتی که میگذشت صداش سوز بیشتری میگرفت...

ناگهان هارپیِ جوون تری درحالی که نفس نفس میزدو رنگ آسایش به چهره ـش نشسته بود جلوش سبز شد

_مـ..ـمن یه پری رو دیدم که آدما داشتن از سرداب خارجش میکردن...

اما این مال چن ساعت پیشه و نمیتونستم پیدات کنم...

دختر گفتو قلب لویی تقریبا ایستاد، "منو ببر اونجا" با چشمای درشت شده گفتو دختر که هنوزم نفس نفس میزد سرتکون داد

وقتی به اونجا رسیدن لویی خم شدو ما بین پیچک های خروجی رو از نگاه گذروند

"شت" فحش دادو سپس سمت هارپی جوون تر برگشت

"خیلی خب، من میرم دنبالش...اما یه کاری هست که ازت میخوام برام انجام بدی...مادرمو پیدا کن، جی و نادیا...اون یه پری دریاییه که موها و دم قرمز داره. بهشون چیزی که به من گفتی رو بگو و بگو که دارم کجا میرم...اما به مادرم بگو که دنبالم نیاد" جملاتو پشت هم چیدو دختر سر تکون داد

و همینطور که لویی از بین پیچک ها میگذشت و دنیای امنِ سردابو پشت سر میذاشت و وارد دنیای آدما میشد با ترس بهش چشم دوخت...


	9. Chapter 9

لويي درون تونل تاريك و بلند تلو تلو مي خوره،در همين حال تنها دلخوشيش اينه كه حداقل غار مرطوبه و قطره هاي آب سرد ازش مي چكه.  
جريان آب به سمت پايين جايي كه توسط فانوس هايي روشن نگه داشته شده راه پيدا مي كنه، نمي دونست درون اون فانوس ها چيه، ولي همچنان كه با عجله ميره واقعا اهميت نمي ده. وقتي بعد از بيست دقيقه پياده روي به اخر تونل مي رسه چند باري به خاطر نور زننده روز پلك مي زنه.  
  
قبل از اینکه از روی تپه خاکی پایین بیاد و به جایی بره که روی زمین شکاف های بزرگی بود. چشم هاشو چرخوند به خاطر اينكه اون مردم خیلی احمق بودن، راهي براش گذاشته بودن تا دنبالش كنه، حتی لحظه ای صبر نکرد تا به این فکر کنه که شاید اون ها این کار رو از قصد انجام دادن. پس از زمين بلند مي شه و اون راه رو تا جايي كه به لبه درياچه مي رسه دنبال مي كنه. درياچه اي مثلثي شكل و عميق كه درون لجني خيس فرو رفته. اين بهش اميد مي ده، اون و هري همراه با اب حركت ميكردن پس اگر هری موفق شده که فرار کنه، تا زمانی که توی اعماق آب بمونه جاش امنه. لب ساحل فرود مياد ، ولي نمي تونه جلوتر بره چون نمي دونه از كدوم راه رفتن.  
  
هري تقريبا همه كار كرده بود تا فرار كنه. هنوز چيزي نمي تونست ببينه و دست هاشم بسته بود. تلاش كرده بود موقعي اي كه ميخواستن بندازنش توي قايق از چنگشون در بياد، تا اونجا كه مي تونست بلند و پر سر و صدا خودشو تكون مي داد و به اين طرف و اون طرف مي كوبيد تا وقتي كه يكي از أونها يه چيز محكم رو درست به جایی یکم پایین تر از پشتش زدن. پسر بخاطر بچه به دنيا نيومدش از ترس يخ زد. قبل از اینکه دستاش رو باز کنن و کیسه رو از روی سرش بردارن، اون رو توي جعبه ای شيشه اي انداختن ولی اون جعبه به اندازه ی کافی براش بزرگ بود.  
هري هيسي مي گه، دستش رو روي برامدگي كه بخاطر ضربه روي بدنش ايجاد شده بود مي ذاره.  
وقتي شروع به حرف زدن مي كنه انسان ها شروع به خنديدن مي كنن.  
  
با فريادي مي گه:" بذارین برم!"  
"دوست پسرم براي نجاتم مياد"  
اونا فقط به حرفاش خنديدن. زني با پاهاش به جعبه شيشه اي ضربه مي زنه و مي گه: "این چه فاکی داره می گه؟"

هري خجالت زده مي شه.غر غر كردن اون زن باعث شد كه حتي خندشون بيشتر از قبل شه.  
يه نفر ديگه مي خنده و مي گه:" مثل اينكه اینجا يه جنگنده داريم!"  
  
بعد از اون عرشه تاریک می شه و اون فرد توی سیاهی فرو می ره. چراغي روشن ميشه و هري بخاطر منظره رو به روش توی خودش جمع می شه. یه پری دريايي وارونه اويزون شده، كاملا لخت و عصباني. اون دختر غرش می کنه و خودشو به بالا می كشه و به طنابي كه به دور دُمش پيچيده شده بود ضربه بزنه. بعدش متوجه هري شد كه زخمشو محكم گرفته. تو جمع ترین حالت ممكن درون اون جعبه خيلي تنگ دراز كشيده بود. مکثی می کنه و چشم با دیدن اون پسر گشاد می شن.

اون دختر درحالي كه به عقب و جلو تاب ميخوره مي گه: "اوه لعنتي نه"  
ناگهان دختر موفق ميشه تا لبه جعبه شيشه اي هري رو بگيره، به چشم هاش با محبت نگاه مي كنه و مي گه: "تو خوبي؟"  
هري سرشو تكون داد. سوپرايز شد كه چطوري صداش تونست از جعبه شيشه اي رد شه.

هري مي گه: "دو...دوست پسرم، اون...اون خيلي نگران مي شه، ما...ما يه بچه داريم شايدم چندتا"  
سرشو پايين مي ندازه. دختر سرشو تكون مي ده و آروم لبخند مي زنه در حالی كه موهاي كوتاه سبزش روي صورتش مي ريزن.  
يك دفعه مي گه: "اگر كمكم كني، وقتي كه اونا اومدن این پایین، مي تونم فرار كنم و سعي كنم تا برات كمك بفرستم."  
  
هري سرشو تكون مي ده وقتي كه اون دختر اروم قفل روي جعبه رو تكون می ده؛ (البته بعد از ان که چند باری با مشتش یه قفل ضربه زد).  
  
کف قایق به اندازه کافی با آب لجني گرمي پر شده بود، آبي كه به اندازه كافي براي هري بود تا بتونه که به جهت هاي مختلف درونش حركت كنه و در همون حال هم دم دختر كه قرمز شده بود و تاول زده بود رو باز كنه، طناب روي دمش پولك هاي دختر رو مي گزيد.  
  
ناگهان يه فكري به ذهنش مي رسه، يكي از پولك هاي روي دمش رو جدا مي كنه و دادي به خاطر دردش مي كشه و قبل اينكه با اون پولك طناب رو باز كنه چشم هاشو براي لحظه اي مي بنده تا وقتي كه دردش فروكش كنه. تمام اينا باعث ميشه تا اون دختر با تعجب و حيرت زدگي نگاهش كنه، زود موفق مي شه كه به آخراي طناب برسه، سپس دختر به سمت زمين سقوط مي كنه، ولي قبل از اينكه درون اب بيوفته هري با تمام قدرتي كه داشت مي گيرتش.   
  
دختر مي گه:"رفيق اين ديوونه كننده بود!"  
دم سياهش رو درون اب به جلو و عقب حركت ميده.  
  
هری می پرسه:" اهميتي نداره، حالا اين نقشه چطوري قراره جواب بده؟"  
  
دختر شونه اي بالا ميندازه و مي گه: "نميدونم، ولي همون موقعي كه اونا بيان پايين ما بايد باهم همكاري كنيم و شكستشون بديم، بعد از اون پله ها بالا بريم و به اون طرف قايق بريم."  
  
هري مي پرسه: "تو كي هستي؟ من تاحالا تورو دیدم؟"  
اون دختر شونه اي بالا ميده، زياد مطمئن نيست.  
پس دوباره مي پرسه: "تو توي غار زندگي نمي كني؟"

دختر سرشو تكون مي ده و ابروهاشو با گیجی تو هم می کشه .  
دختر می پرسه و چشمای هری با تعجب گشاد می شن: "غار كجاست؟"  
  
"يه جايي كه تمام موجودات افسانه اي اونجا امن هستن. من تمام عمرمو اونجا زندگي كردم، ادما نمي تونن به اونجا بيان "  
سپس با غمي اشكار تو حرفاش مي گه: "يا حداقل نمي تونستن."  
  
دختر مي گه: "خب..."  
وقتي صداي پاي قدماشون رو شنيد حرفش رو مي خوره و فرياد مي زنه: "قايم شو!"  
  
  
وقتي در باز می شه هردوشون از هم جدا مي شن و توي آب تيره رنگ قايم ميشن.  
  
اون مرد فرياد مي زنه: "هي اونا كجان؟"  
  
درست همون لحظه دختر از زیر آب بیرون می پره و به عقب هلش مي ده كه وقتي سرش به عرشه ميخوره بيهوش ميشه.  
  
بعد مدتي يه نفر ديگه مياد، هري اون بالا درست كنار اون دختر نشسته، درحالي كه دمش رو تكون مي ده و اون زن رو هم زمين مي زنه. دختر خودش رو روي نرده هاي كشتي بالا مي كشه و هري رو در كنار خودش بالا مياره. سپس خودش رو توي آب مي اندازه و درست وقتي هري ميخواد به دنبالش بره از پايين دمش توسط ادما گرفته مي شه و محكم بالا ميارنش، و روی لبه کشتی آویزون می شه.  
  
دختر دستاي هريو مي گيره و سعي مي كنه اونو با خودش به داخل آب ببره ولي مردي كه پشت هري وايساده اونو سفت چسبيده که زود يه انسان ديگه هم بهش اضافه ميشه و با هم هري رو آروم داخل كشتي مي كشن.   
  
هري شروع به گريه مي كنه و دمشو تكون ميده، احساس مي كنه يه جفت از دستايي كه دم اونو گرفته بودن حالا رهاش كردن. دختر هنوز دست هاي هري رو سفت چسبيده و داره پايين مي كشتش. هري يه بار ديگه دمش رو تكون مي ده و به سمت دختر فرود مياد. حالا هردوشون درون آب هستن.  
  
و الان اشتباهشون رو می فهمن، اونا توي بندرگاه دور افتاده اي بودن. بندرگاه زياد بزرگ نبود، مردم مي دويدن وفرياد مي زدن و دروازه ها هم زود درحال بسته شدن بودن. اونا به زير آب رفتن و به سمت دروازه شنا كردن.

ولي بسته شد، و اونارو حبس كرد.   
درهر حال اونا تلاش كردن تا جايي كه مي تونن به عمق آب برن. هري رو به روي دروازه وايساد و دختر رو كشيد تا قبل اون وايسه.  
دختر گفت: "ما بايد از روش بپريم!"  
هري سرشو تكون داد و گفت: "من از پسش بر نميام، من...من حاملم و نمي خوام ريسك كنم تا يك دفعه اي شكممو به بالاي اون ديوار بزنم. در هر حال مَ...من فكر نمي كنم كه بتونم به بالاي ديوار برسم."

بعد از این حرفش به بالاي ديوار بلند نگاه كرد.  
دختر گفت: "تو از پسش بر مي ياي!"  
دست هاي هري رو گرفت و با تحكم گفت: "نمي توني اينجا بموني!"  
  
هم زمان با این حرفش مردم شروع كردن به دويدن به طرف دروازه . به اون سمت می رفتن و منتظر بودن ببینن که اون دوتا بعدش قراره چیکار کنن.  
  
هري گفت: "من از پسش بر نميام! به اندازه كافي قوي نيستم، اگه حتي يكم احتمال داشته باشه كه نتونم از پسش بر بيام نمي خوام ريسك كنم و جون بچمو به خطر بندازم."  
"تو برو،به غار برو و به دوست پسرم بگو كه كجا پيدام كنه، اسمش لوييه، اينو بهش بده."  
  
گردنبند پر هارپي رو دراورد و به اون دختر داد. دختر با حيرت به هري نگاه كرد و سرشو كج كرد و گفت: "دوست پسرت او...اون يه هارپيه؟"  
  
"اره، ولي اين الان مهم نيست، لطفا بهش بگو كجام، نذار كار احمقانه اي بكنه، بهش بگو كه خوبم."  
بعد گفت:"بهش...بهش بگو كه دوسش دارم"  
  
دختر سرشو تكون مي ده. دستشو روي شونه پسر ميذاره و مالشش مي ده، و بعد برمي گرده تا اونجارو ترك كنه.  
هري صداش می زنه: "هي اسم تو چيه؟"  
  
دختر گفت: "اسمم آيلاس"  
هري جوابشو مي ده و دختر لبخند مي زنه: "منم هريم"  
و بعد قبل اينكه درون اب فرو بره مي گه: "نگران نباش هري، من كمك مي فرستم"

سپس شیرجه ی عمیقی می زنه و به سمت پایین شنا می کنه. بعد می چرخه و به سمت بالا شنا می کنه، دمش معلوم نيست تا اینکه از آب بیرون مي پره و به بالاي سر ادم ها فراز پيدا ميكنه. هري مي خنده و دستشو به نشونه "به سلامتي" بالا مياره و متقابلا از سمت آيلا وقتي ميخواد ناپديد شه يه تشکر خيلي سریع دريافت ميكنه.  
  
  
هري به زير آب برميگرده تا سوراخي روي ديوار پيدا كنه ولي چيزي پيدا نمي كنه كه به اندازه كافي براش بزرگ باشه و اندازش باشه، يه دفعه سوراخي پيدا مي كنه پس خودشو درونش جا مي كنه و به خودش مي پيچه و منتظر مي مونه.  
  
آيلا دقيقا از همون راهي كه اومده بود تا جايي كه مي تونه توی عمق آب سريع شنا مي كنه،  
در همون لحظه توسط پري دريايی ها و موجودات دريايي که توی مسیر باهاشون ملاقات می کنه به سمت مقصدش راهنمایی می شه.  
به زودي به سمت ساحل برمي گرده دقيقا جايي كه يه هارپي نشسته و درحالي كه سرش تو دستاشه گريه مي كنه.   
  
با نفس نفس می پرسه: "تو لويي هستي؟"  
هارپی سرشو بالا مياره و تکون می ده و سريع با پشت دستاش اشكش رو پاك مي كنه. "اره،چرا؟"  
  
دختر بهش گردنبند رو مي ده. لويي نفس بريده اي مي كشه و گردنبند رو از دست دختر مي قاپه و به صورتش نزديك مي كنتش و با عصبانيت بلند مي شه.  
  
با نگاه مقصرانه اي نسبت به آيلا ميگه: "اينو از كجا اوردي؟"  
دختر مي گه: "واو یواش! هري بهم دادتش!"  
  
لويي مي شينه و مي گه: "چي؟"  
  
دختر با سر تاییدش می کنه: "هري، اون حالش خوبه ولي نتونست با من بياد، به من گفت تا بيام و كمك بيارم."  
  
لويي اخمی می کنه: "چرا نتونست باهات بياد؟"  
دختر سرشو تكون ميده و مي گه: "او...اون نتونست از روي ديوار بپره"  
  
پسر اخم مي كنه و سپس با ترس ميگه: "چرا نتونه از رو ديوار بپره؟ من قبلا ديدم كه از روي آبشار هم مي پره!"  
  
"مي ترسيد كه نتونه از پسش بر بياد، يا ممكنه كه به بچه اسيب بزنه."  
  
لویی می پرسه و آیلا سرش رو تکون م ده: "این دقیقا خود هریه. ميتوني منو پيشش ببري؟"  
  
"باشه، ولي امشب نمي تونيم بريم، خيلي ديره و من الاناس كه بيهوش شم."  
  
بعدش ميفهمه كه هنوزم لخته و بدون خجالت مي پرسه: "چيزي داري تا بپوشم؟"  
لويي آه ميكشه: "اره، ميفهمم"  
  
و حالا يجورايي عصبي و خجالت زده بنظر ميرسه و مي گه: "من بايد تورو بلند كنم تا به يه جاي امن ببرمت."  
  
دختر ميخنده:" مشکلی نداره"  
لويي بلند مي شه و دختر رو بلند مي كنه، سپس به بالاي كوه ها پرواز ميكنه و به دور اونها مي چرخه، تا وقتي كه يك غار پيدا مي كنه. جلوي غار فرود مياد و چشم هاشو مي بنده. بايد يكم صبر كنه قبل اينكه بخواد به بركه اي كه درونش آبه نگاه كنه، دقيقا همونجايي كه اولين بار همو ديدن، همونجايي كه هري نجاتش داد.  
  
"خب، اين سريع ترين راهيه كه من مي دونم."  
  
دختر سرشو تكون ميده و لويي ادامه ميده: "من نیاز دارم تا منو به داخل ببري، چون من واضحاً نميتونم به اندازه كافي تند شنا كنم تا به اونجا برسم و غرق نشم"  
  
وقتي كه لويي به سمت اب مي ره سرشو تكون ميده.  
پسر نفس عميقي مي كشه و دختر به سمت اب شيرجه مي ره، سريع شنا ميكنه و به سمت چشمه مي ره. ياد اخرين باري كه اينكارو كرده بود میوفته، بال هاش شكسته بود، چونش رو به دست یه غریبه سپرده بود و کاملا به نفعش شده بود.  
  
  
اونا به سطح آب اومدن و لويي از بين آب رد می شه و به سمت ساحل مي ره. مي گه: "خيلي خب، ناديا رو پيدا كن، اون يه پري دريايیه با دم و موهاي قرمز. اون بهت يه جايي مي ده تا بموني و همينطور يه لباسي كه بپوشي. بهش بگو كه چه اتفاقي افتاده و بگو كه من تورو فرستادم"  
  
  
سرشو تكون مي ده و به زير آب شنا مي كنه و از اونجا ناپديد مي شه. وقتي به شهر كوچك زير اب می رسه خودشو با دستاش مي پوشونه. به سمت اولين خونه اي كه مي بينه مي ره، در مي زنه و منتظر جواب مي شه. يه پري درياي مسن با صورتي شوكه شده در رو باز ميكنه و مي بينه آيلا همراه با عذرخواهي لبخند مي زنه.  
  
سپس آيلا مي پرسه: "بيخشيد مزاحمتون مي شم ولي اين يه مسئله جديه كه شامل يه پري دريايي گم شده به اسم هري مي شه."   
پري دريايي پير سرشو تكون مي ده و مي گه: "من هريو مي شناسم، پسر شيرينيه، چي مي خواي بدوني؟"  
  
  
آيلا لبخند مي زنه و مي گه: "هري فعلا جاش امنه، ولي من واقعا بايد بدونم كجا بايد يه پري دريايي به اسم ناديا پيدا كنم."  
زن پير لبخندي ميزنه و ميگه: "اوه اون نوه منه! هري و اون بهترين دوستاي همن!"  
  
"ولي مي دونين بايد كجا پيداش كنم؟"  
  
زن لبخندي مي زنه و مي گه: "البته! دنبالم بيا"  
درو مي بنده و درون شهر به سمت خونه كوچكي كه چند خيابون اون طرف تره شنا مي كنه. "اون اينجا زندگي مي كنه"  
  
"واقعا ممنونم"  
زن سرشو تكون مي ده و مي گه: "خواهش مي كنم، شب بخير"  
و قبل از اينكه بره دستشو تکون می ده.  
  
آيلا در ميزنه و پري دريايي اي كه لويي توصيفش كرده بود درو باز مي كنه و با دیدن پری دریایی لخت با چشم های گشاد شده مي خواد درو ببنده ولي آيلا فرياد مي زنه: "وايسا! لويي منو فرستاده!"  
  
ناديا مي ايسته، دوباره درو باز ميكنه و بازوی آيلارو مي كشه و اونو به جايي مي بره كه بچه پري دريايي كوچيكي با دم بنفشي همراه با پري دريايي اي بزرگ تر که دم آبي رنگی داره، توي هال نشستن و دارن بازي مي كنن.  
  
مرد سرش رو بالا میاره و از منظره اي كه مي بينه چشم هاش درشت ميشه و درحالي كه سعي در پوشوندن چشم هاي كودكش مي كنه مي پرسه: "عاام، ناديا، يه دختر لخت توي خونه ما چيكار مي كنه؟"  
ناديا قبل اينكه آيلارو به پايين راهرو هل بده ميگه: "لويي فرستادتش"  
ناديا اونو توي يه اتاق خواب مي فرسته و درو مي بنده. اونو به سمت كشو لباس ها مي فرسته و يه سوتين از توي كشو براش در مياره، -يه لباس معمولي براي يه پري دريايي-  
  
پس بهش لباس رو مي ده و ميگه: "بيا، بپوشش"  
آيلا سرش رو تكون ميده: "ممنون"  
لباس رو تنش ميكنه و بعد از نادیا روی زمین می شینه.  
  
"حالا همه چيو توضيح بده"  
و آيلا شروع مي كنه تا تمام داستان رو بگه.


	10. Chapter 10

هري از خواب بیدار می شه، بخاطر ساعت های خسته کننده یكم قبل خوابش برده بود. هنوز خیلي محكم داخل اون غار فشرده شده و بخاطر وضعیتي كه توشه تمام بدنش درد گرفته.

قبل از اینكه از غار بیرون بیاد بدنش رو می کشه و بعد به دور و اطراف با اضطراب نگاهي مي اندازه.  
یك دفعه چندتا غواصو مي بینه كه با یسري چراغ روشن اطراف رو نگاه می کنن.

پس بر مي گرده و به درون غار مي ره و درست وقتي كه خودشو درون سایه ها پنهان مي كنه نور چراغ روش مي افته. اون شخص پوزخندي مي زنه و یه وسیله اي كه هري قبلا دیده بود رو تو دستش مي گیره. پسر جیغي مي كشه و دستشو روي شكمش مي ذاره و دمشو بالا میاره تا بتونه حداقل یكم

دیگه از بچش محافظت كنه و وقتي صداي یه كلیك رو مي شنوه چشماشو مي بنده. ناگهان فریاد میزنه:"صبر كن!"

و در حالي كه یه دستش رو سینشه و دست دیگش رو شكمش به سمت جلو شنا مي كنه. اون شخص اسلحشو كنارش مي اندازه. مرد به سمتش شنا مي كنه و سعي مي كنه تا بازوشو بگیره. هری هلش می ده و به سمت بیرون غار پرتش می کنه.

از پشت بهش نزدیك میشه و دنبالش مي كنه. درحالي كه دستش روي شكمشه اون شخص رو تا در ورودي دنبال میكنه تا وقتي به یه نردبون مي رسه. هري اسانسور كنار نردون رو میبینه و درحالي كه خودشو از نردبون بالا میكشه غر غر مي كنه و به سمت زمین خشك خودشو سر مي ده، دقیقا جایي كه تعداد كمي از مردم در حال انتظار كشیدن بودن.

پسر صندلي چرخدار کوچیکی رو می بینه، بهش اخمي مي كنه ولي در عین حال خودشو به سمت اون چرخ ها با كمك دست هاش مي كشه، درست وقتي كه مردم قصد داشتن همینكارو براش انجام بدن.

دمشو بالا میكشه تا به زمین برخورد نكنه و سپس با راهنمایي مردم خودشو به جلو حركت میده. اونا به سمت ساختمون و یه اتاق همراه با استخري كه پر از آب بود راهنماییش مي كنن. هري با كلي تشكر به درون آب شیرجه مي زنه و سپس به سمت راست مي چرخه.

گوشه اتاق مي شینه و دمشو به سینش نزدیك مي كنه. با ضربه اي كه توي راه خورده بود این بهترین كار بود. مردم اونجارو ترك مي كنن و چند لحظه بعد با یه دستگاه كه روي یه چرخ دستي بود بر مي گردن. اونا دسته ی اون دستگاه رو براش توي آب جایي كه نزدیك به هري باشه مي اندازن و هری  
اون دسته رو با ترس از خودش پس مي زنه.

یكي از انسان ها خم میشه و به سمت هري با عصبانیت مي ره ولي یكي دیگشون با بلندي حرف مي زنه تا حواسش رو پرت كنه: "اون ترسیده، نمي دونه چه خبره و فقط سعي مي كنه تا از بچش محافظت كنه."

پسر چشم هاشو مي چرخونه: "خوب ما كسي رو داریم كه اینجا حامله باشه؟ یا حداقل یكي از اونا تا بهش بگه؟"

زن غر مي زنه: "ببین پائولا مي تونه بیاد پایین و بهش نشون بده كه این وسیله چجوري كار مي كنه."

مرد اتاق رو ترك مي كنه و بعد چند دقیقه بر مي گرده. یه زن حامله داخل میاد كه توسط مرد داره همراهي مي شه.  
زن جلوي استخر زانو میزنه و اون یكي دسته كه توي چرخ دستي بود رو بر مي داره.

به هري لبخند مي زنه و لباسش رو بالا مي ده و هري با نفس هاي بریده به سمت زن مي ره و دستشو به سمت برامدگي شكمش مي بره، و اونو لمس مي كنه.

سپس با یه دست دیگش شكم خودش رو لمس مي كنه. حالا نگاهي از سر شادي رو صورتش ظاهر میشه. سپس زن قلم رو به شكمش فشار میده و باعث میشه هري نفسش بخاطر ترس براي كودك اون زن بگیره .چیكار مي خواست با بچش بكنه؟ مطمئن نبود ولي فكر نمي كرد كه كار خوبي باشه.

زن به سمت صفحه نمایش اشاره كرد و چشماي هاي هري به سمت صفحه رفت و وقتي كه شكل كودكي رو روي صفحه دید نفس هاش بریده بریده شد. پسر قلم رو برداشت و درحالي كه چشمش به صفحه نمایش بود فورا اون رو به سمت شكمش چسبوند و چشم هاش روي نه تنها یك بچه بلكه سه تا  
قفل شد.

سپس نفسش مي گیره و اشك هاش شروع به ریختن مي كنن. اشك هایي كه بیرون از اب در حال ریختن بودن. پسر در حالي كه لبخندي از روي علاقه به صفحه مي زنه استراحتي هم به گونه هاش میده.

قبل از اینكه با لبخند به شكمش نگاه كنه با نا مطمئني انگشت هاش رو به سمت صفحه نمایش مي بره. زن حامله مي پرسه: "چرا اونا بال دارن؟"

مرد لبخندی میزنه. سپس با خنده اي احمقانه جواب میده: "خب من تعجب كردم، این یكي با یه هارپي جفت گیري كرده."

بعد هري دسته رو با ترس مي اندازه، اون نمي خواست كه این مردم بچه هاش رو طوري كه بودن بازرسي كنن. سپس به شكمش چنگ مي اندازه و خودشو به سمت گوشه استخر هل مي ده.

زن حامله قدمي برمي داره و قبل از اینكه دستش رو دراز كنه به دسته اشاره مي كنه. هري سرشو تكون مي ده ودسته رو به آرومي داخل دستاي زن مي ذاره. سپس زن لبخندي مي زنه و اونجارو ترك مي كنه.

***

لویي و آیلا قبل از طلوع خورشید بیرونن و لویي واسه پیدا كردنه هري و بچش مضطربه.

دومین روز از روزیه كه هري گم شده و لویي تا الانشم بخاطر اینكه از هري دور مونده حس افتضاحی داره.

به سمت سطح آب پرواز مي كنه و ضربه ای با انگشت پاش به پشت آیلا میزنه ولي نه واسه اینكه اون دختر رو زخمي كنه.  
دختر بخاطر ضربه اي كه لویي زد سعي مي كنه به دنبال چیزي كه لویي ازش مي خواد بگرده. پسر به ساحل اشاره اي مي كنه و سپس آیلا سرشو تكون مي ده.

لویي فرود میاد و سعي مي كنه تا نفسي تازه كنه. آیلا بلاخره مي گه: "ما به یه نقشه نیاز داریم، نمي تونیم كه همینطوري بریم اونجا و سینه سپر كنیم و یه سري حركت نینجایي انجام بدیم و بعدشم هري رو نجات بدیم."

لویي سرشو تكون میده و میگه:"میدونم...در هر حال تو كار زیادي نمي توني انجام بدي، نمي خوام سعي كنم كه بي ادب باشم ولي حدس مي زنم برات خیلي سخته كه بیرون از اب حركت كني."

آیلا چشماشو مي چرخونه و سرشو تكون میده: "خب اره، بخاطر همینه كه من قراره اینجا منتظر بمونم و مطمئن شم تو توي راه برگشت مي توني از پسش بر بیاي، شاید هري نتونه توي اب شنا كنه"

لویي چشم هاش درشت میشه. آیلا در حالي كه روي یه سنگ نشسته تا به دمش استراحتي بده مي گه: "فقط میخوام واقع گرا باشي."  
لویي مي پرسه: "تو فكر میكني كه من نمي تونم وزنش رو تحمل کنم؟"

آیلا شونه اي بالا مي اندازه و میگه: "دم ها خیلی سنگینن پسر و اینكه هري از تو بزرگ تره"

لویي سعي میكنه تا دهنشو باز كنه و چیزي بگه تا مسخرش كنه ولي آیلا حرفشو قطع مي كنه و به زیر آب میره.

سپس به سمت ساحل خیز بر میداره و لویي رو به سمت جنگل هاي پشت سرش هل میده. هشدار میده: "همونجا بمون!"  
آیلا به زیر اب میره و اونقدري به عمق اب شنا میكنه تا بتونه موهاي روشنش رو مخفي كنه.

لویي از توي پناهگاهي كه درون جنگل هست مي بینه كه قایقي با سر و صداي زیاد به سمت ساحل میاد.

كم كم سرعتشو كم مي كنه و سعي میكنه زمین های اطراف خودش رو بررسی کنه. وقتي كه قایق رد میشه، آیلا با صورتي ترسیده به سطح آب میاد و مي گه:"داره به غار بر مي گرده!"  
لویي آهي مي كشه و مي گه: "پس باید متوقفش كنیم"

ایلا سرشو تكون میده: "گوش كن من یه نقشه اي دارم، تو به سمت بالا پرواز مي كني و توي جنگل مخفي مي شي و هركاري مي كني تا نتونن به غار برسن."

هارپی سرشو تكون مي ده و مي پرسه: "تو مي خواي چیكار كني؟"

دختر لبخند مغرورانه اي مي زنه: "خب من كار باحال گیرم میاد، قراره كاري كنم تا قایقشون غرق بشه!"

***

لویي لا به لاي درختا خم شده و برگ بزرگ درختي رو پایین مي كشه تا بتونه اون ورش رو ببینه. وقتي مردمي رو مي بینه كه از راهي كه توي جنگل هست به سمت بالا میان، درحالي كه تو چنگال هاش سنگي رو گرفته از زمین بلند مي شه.

قبل از اینكه به پشت یكیشون حمله ور بشه بالا و بالاتر پرواز مي كنه، بعد سریع به سمت یكي پرواز مي كنه و سنگ رو به سر اون مرد مي زنه.

مرد از درد خم میشه و لویي مسیرشو عوض مي كنه و براي اینكه پیداش نكنن دوباره به سمت بالا پرواز مي كنه.

بعد اینكه بقیشون حواسشون پرت شده بود به پشتشون میره و یكیشون رو مي گیره و چنگال هاشو به دور بازو هاي مرد مي پیچه و اون رو به عقب، دور از ورودي غار مي بره.

پسر به سمت بالا و بالاترهمراه با جیغ هاي خسته كننده انسان بین چنگال هاش پرواز مي كنه و قبل اینكه اون شخص رو بندازه به روي سطح آب پرواز مي كنه، سپس مرد با صداي بلندی به داخل آب، به جایی دور از ساحل پرتاب می شه.

لویي در راه برگشت از كنار سومین نفر كه درحال فرار به سمت قایقش بود رد میشه، قایقي كه بیشتر زیر آب بود تا اینکه روش شناور باشه.

لویي مي خنده و انگشتش رو به نشونه تایید به آیلا نشون می ده.  
آیلا درحال تلاش بود تا با كمك چند تا پري دریایي و موجودي شبیه به ناروال قایقشون رو غرق كنه و به زیر اب ببره.

لویي سرشو با گیجي تكون مي ده و اخرین نفر رو هم مي گیره و به صورت دایره اي پروازش مي ده كه باعث میشه قبل از این كه روي زمین تو جنگل جایي دور از غار بیوفتن سرشون گیج بره.

سپس پسر به سمت آیلا پرواز مي كنه. لویي صداش مي زنه: "مي خواي با اون کله خری که اونجاست چیکار کنیم؟"

آیلا شونه هاش رو بالا مي ده و مي گه:"غرقش كن چون هیچ اهمیتی برام نداره"

دوباره برگشت سر كارش، ولي لویي مي دونست كه نمي تونه چنین كاری رو بكنه پس فقط اون یارو رو برداشت و بالاي یه درخت كاج بزرگ گذاشتش.

سپس قبل اینكه پیش آیلا برگرده، جایي كه اون دختر داشت کارش رو تموم می کرد و فقط بخش بالایی کابین کشتی از آب بیرون مونده بود، مطمئن شد كه جاي اون انسان امنه و قرار نیست بیوفته.  
دختر بخاطر كمك هاي پري دریایي ها و ناروال تشكر مي كنه.

لویي مي گه:"اونجا یه تونل زیر آبي هست"

پسر به محلش اشاره مي كنه و پري دریایي ها شكاكانه به اونجا نگاه مي كنن و سرشون رو تكون میدن.

"این شمارو به یه جاي امن مي بره. اونجا كلي از ما زندگي مي كنه، اگر تصمیم گرفتید كه برید بهشون بگید تا تونل رو مسدود كنن"

پري دریایي ها به سمت آیلا كه سرشو تكون میده بر مي گردن. دختر میگه: "اون داره حقیقت رو میگه، تونل درست همونجاس. همون كاري كه لویي گفت رو انجام بدید و تونل رو مسدود كنید چون فقط اینطوري در امان مي مونید."

آیلا و لویي به زودي به مسیرشون ادامه می دن ولي هوا داره تاریك مي شه و لویي مي دونه كه اونا یه روز دیگه رو هم از دست دادن.

***

وقتي تاریكي مطلق همه جارو فرا مي گیره لویي یه درخت انتخاب مي كنه، جایي كه مي تونه از نگاه ها پنهان بمونه و براي خواب اماده شه.  
خوشحال بود كه تونسته بود از غار محافظت كنه، حداقل براي الان.


	11. Chapter 11

وقتی لویی و آیلا به منطقه محصور شده می رسن نزدیک شب شده.  
لویی از دست خودش به خاطر اینکه خوابیده عصبانیه ولی با دیدن چند تا نگهبان می فهمه که در هر حال خوابیدن یا نخوابیدنش تغییری ایجاد نمی کرد.  
  
داره خودشو آماده می کنه تا به بالا پرواز کنه و دید بهتری داشته باشه ولی آیلا بازوشو می گیره و لویی بر می گرده و به صورتش نگاه می کنه:"هری دوست داره، اون می خواست که تو اینو بدونی"  
  
لویی همونطور که داره به بالا پرواز می کنه لبخندی از شادی و علاقه می زنه و بالای برج  
می شینه. سپس در حالی که آیلا خودشو درون بامبوهایی که اون پایین بودن قایم می کنه، پسر به منظور پنهان شدن خودش رو خم می کنه. می تونه حداقل بیست نفرو با تفنگ هایی که نگه داشتن و دور محوطه چرخ می زنن رو ببینه. اون تفنگا لویی رو ترسوند، پسر می دونست که حتی اگه تو هوا هم باشه اونا می تونستن بگیرنش و رد کردن بعضی از اون نگهبانا خیلی باید سخت باشه .  
  
سپس لویی تا موقعی که مطمئنه می تونه توسط ابرها پنهان بشه به آرومی به سمت بالا حرکت  
می کنه. پسر به دور محوطه چرخی می زنه و با دیدن اینکه تنها شانسش برای وارد شدن به اون محوطه یه پنجره شیروونیه به سرعت به سمت پنجره می ره .  
  
در همین حین، هری ترسیده بود، پسر به طرز عجیبی وحشت کرده بود، مردم با سوزنی به سمتش می اومدن و هری می دونست که سوزن چه کاری می کنه.  
حتی با اینکه نمی فهمید داشتن چی می گفتن قبلا دیده بود یه پری دریایی حامله ی بی هوش از در می ره تو و وقتی بر می گشت، به طور واضحی شکمش کوچیک تر، قرمز و باند پیچی شده بود.  
  
پسر نمی خواست که بذاره برای بچه هاش اتفاقی بیوفته. هری وقتی شخصی رو دید که با پوزخندی روی لبش و سوزنی توی دستاش به طرفش میاد هیسی کشید. تمام تلاشش رو کرد تا با چرخیدن به دور اتاق کوچیکش از دستای اون شخص فرار کنه.  
سپس اشتباه بزرگی رو مرتکب می شه و سعی می کنه که با دمش سوزن رو بندازه.  
پسر سعی می کنه تا اون رو به زمین بندازه ولی مرد دمش رو می گیره. هری وقتی می بینه مرد دوباره سوزن رو به دست می گیره و به سمت هری جهش می کنه با وحشت ضربه ای به سوزن می زنه.  
مرد دم هری رو با شدت می کشه و سوزن رو از دمش بیرون میاره. هری از درد فریادی می کشه.  
  
سپس مرد سوزن رو به روی زمین میندازه و دم هری رو با حالتی که انگار چندشش شده بود، اونور پرت می کنه.  
وقتی پسر درون اون گوی تنگ به خودش می پیچه احساس گیجی می کنه.  
بعد هنگامی که تاریکی تمام اطرافش رو فرا می گیره دمش رو به دور خودش برای محافظت از بچه هاش می پیچه.

\- -

لویی از طریق پنجره شیروونی به داخل فرود میاد و دقیقا به یه انسان برخورد می کنه، که باعث میشه روش بیوفته.  
تفنگ مرد به اونور اتاق پرت می شه. لویی به شدت با اون مرد درگیر شده. مرد می خواد کنترل شرایط رو به دست بگیره ولی لویی اجازه همچین کاری رو بهش نمی ده. مرد سریع به سمت تفنگش می ره و انگشت هاش نزدیک بود تا فلز سرد تفنگ رو لمس کنه.  
لویی نمی خواست همچین کاری کنه ولی تفنگ رو به دست می گیره و به سمت سر مرد شلیک می کنه. مرد از تقلا کردن دست برمی داره و آهسته به پایین پای لویی لیز می خوره، سپس لویی با آسودگی آهی کشید.   
  
پسر بلند می شه و به سمت در می ره. قبل از اینکه داخل راهرو بشه به دو راهی پیش روش نگاه  
می کنه.  
ناگهان شخصی از پشتش صداش می کنه: "هی!"  
  
سپس لویی به نزدیک ترین جای ممکن به دور از اون فرد می دوئه. پسر به سمت راهرو می پیچه و مواقع لازم از بالای سر نگهبان ها پرواز می کنه، با وجود اینکه بیشتردرها باز مونده بودن، دوباره اون ها رو چک می کنه.  
  
لویی می دونست که تعداد زیادی از نگهبانا و دانشمند ها دنبالش می کنن ولی تا وقتی که از دستشون فرار می کرد تا نگیرنش اهمیتی نمی داد.  
سپس لویی به آخر راهرو رسید، و می دونست که گیر افتاده، پس کاری رو کرد که یه آدم عادی انجام می داد اگه جای اون بود.  
به سمت اتاق سمت چپش رفت و از پنجره بیرون پرید.  
  
پسر به سمت بالا پرواز کرد، با امید به دنبال راه دیگه ای به داخل می گشت. هم زمان که در کناره های ساختمون پرواز می کرد به داخل پنجره ها هم نگاهی می انداخت. یک دفعه یه پری دریایی رو می بینه که درون یکی از اتاق ها جا گرفته، پری دریایی ای که بدون شک حامله اس، ولی اونجا یه چیزی اشتباه بود.   
اون هوشیار نبودو و باندی که به دور شکمش پیچیده شده بود لویی رو بیشتر ازاین واقعیت که بچه های اون زن، یعنی اون دوتا تخم مرغ درون ماشین جوجه کشی بودن ترسوند.  
  
لویی نمی تونست بذاره این اتفاق بیوفته. پسر با تفنگی که هنوز به همراه داشت به پنجره ضربه ای می زنه و وارد اتاق می شه. سپس در ماشین جوجه کشی رو باز می کنه و تخم مرغارو برمی داره و اون هارو با بیشترین سرعتش به بیرون از اتاق پیش آیلامی بره.  
  
آیلا می پرسه:"ای...اینا بچه های تو هستن؟"  
  
لویی سرشو تکون می ده:" نه، او...اون پری دریایی بیهوش بود. اونا شکمشو بریده بودن وتخمارو برداشته بودن. تا یه دقیقه دیگه با خودش اینجا میام. "  
سپس دختر تخم هارو با خودش برمی داره و اون هارو تو گل و لای گرم کنارش می ذاره، جوری که فقط سر تخم مرغ های قرمز و طوسی رنگ از بین گلای تیره رنگ معلوم بود.  
  
تا وقتی که پری دریایی بیهوش پیش آیلا جاش امن بود -آیلایی که باید مطمئن می شد تا دم روشن پری دریایی کاملا مخفی شده و خودش هم کامل مخفی باشه- اون موقع لویی برای جستجوی بیشتر به ساختمون برمی گشت.   
فقط آرزو می کرد که هری رو تو وضعیتی که اون پری دریایی رو پیدا کرده پیدا نکنه.  
  
بعد از چند دقیقه که لویی رفت، اون پری دریایی بلند می شه و وحشت می کنه:"ب...بچه هام!"  
زن با داد سعی می کرد تا خودشو از دستای آیلا رها کنه. سپس آیلا می گه:"سلام لاو! اسمت چیه؟" دختر با پریشونی دستش رو روی شکمش می ذاره و با ناله می گه:" لارل"  
آیلا همینطور که به سمت تخم هایی که توی گل هستن می ره می گه:"لارل، جای تو امنه، جای بچه هات هم امنه و ما تورو آزاد کردیم. یا بهتره بگم لویی تورو آزاد کرد."   
  
دختر با خوشحالی گریه می کنه و می گه:"بچه هام؟ خدای من، ممنونم". بعد تخم هاشو به سمت گل های کنار خودش می بره و مطمئن می شه که جای اونها به اندازه کافی گرمه.  
  
آیلا می گه:" اگه می خوای اینجا بمونی باید ساکت باشی. ما می تونیم تورو به یه جای امن ببریم اگر بخوای ولی الان باید برای لویی و پری دریایی همراهش که اینجا اومدیم تا بگیریمش صبر کنیم تا برگردن."  
  
لارن سرشو تکون می ده و دمشو دوباره به زیر گل و لای می بره و همزمان خودش رو توی آب پایینتر میاره و تخم هاشو تو بغلش می ذاره. سپس شروع به گریه می کنه، گریه ای بین درد و آسودگی. درهمون موقع آب خنک به شکمش برخورد می کنه.   
  
اونا در قسمت کم عمق آب منتظرن. یک ساعت می گذره و همین طور یک ساعت دیگه ولی لویی بر نمی گرده. وقتی یک ساعت دیگه هم بدون هیچ نشونه ای از لویی می گذره آیلا کم کم نگران می شه.  
  
\- -

لویی تو دردسر افتاده. می دونه با نجات دادن اون پری دریایی و بچه هاش ماموریت رو توی خطر انداخته ولی اینم می دونه که اگه هری هم بود همین کارو می کرد.  
لویی بعد از اینکه سعی کرده بود هریو پیدا کنه خودشو توی دردسر انداخته بود برای همین مجبور شده بود تو بیست دقیقه اخیر خودش رو درون درختی مخفی کنه. اون کارشو تو دور زدن اطراف ساختمون تموم کرده بود و یه هارپی جوون رو ازاد کرده بود. کسی که حالا به پاهای لویی سفت چسبیده و در حالی که گریه می کنه دستش رو به دور گردن لویی پیچیده.  
  
فرن آروم از کنارش بهش می گه :"لویی...ما داریم چیکار می کنیم؟ می شه حالا بریم؟ من اینجارو دوست ندارم"  
  
لویی برای دختر جوون احساس بدی پیدا می کنه، ولی نمیتونه هریو اینجا ترک کنه.   
پس بهش می گه:"نه، عزیزم، من باید دوست پسرم رو پیدا کنم، اونا ازم دزدینش"  
دختر سرش رو تکون می ده:"باشه"  
لویی به خاطر اینکه چقد اون دختر کوچولو شجاعه حیرت زده می شه. فرن با مظلومی بهش نگاهی می اندازه و می پرسه :"تو دوسش داری؟"  
چشم های قهوه ایش وحشی و پر از علاقه شدن. لویی به سمتش بر می گرده و قبل از اینکه جوابشو بده به طرز احمقانه ای پلک می زنه."آره، دوستش دارم...خیلی دوستش دارم"  
دختربا سر تاییدش می کنه.   
"خب، تو باید نجاتش بدی. مثل شوالیه ای که پرنسسی رو نجات می ده"  
  
پسر با خنده سرشو تکون می ده:"آره فک کنم"  
فرن سرش رو روی شونه های لویی می ذاره و شروع به خر و پف کردن می کنه. بعد لویی به این پی می بره که چقد اون بچه نحیف و خسته به نظر میاد. بال ها و دمش پر کافی برای پرواز رو نداشتن و گودی زیر چشم هاش بزرگتر از هر گودی ای بود که یه بچه باید داشته باشه.  
پسر حتی می تونه دنده هاش و استخون لگن دختر رو احساس کنه که به بدن لویی ازطریق لباس پاره شدش فشار می آوردن.  
  
لویی به خاطر اینکه دختر تا الان چطوری باید باهاش رفتار می شده با مقایسه شرایطی که الان توش هست عصبانی می شه. سرش رو تکون می ده و پیش آیلایی که نشسته و به نظر نگران میاد پرواز می کنه.   
  
دختر همونطور که به پایین اومدن لویی نگاه می کنه می گه:"اوه ممنونم خدای دریاها!"  
  
لویی از آیلا می پرسه:"این فرنه، توی وضعیت خوبی نیست. همین الانم خوابش برده، می تونی مواظبش باشی؟"  
آیلا با سرش پسر رو تایید می کنه. وقتی لویی بچه رو به آیلا می ده، لارل با شک بهش نگاهی می اندازه. لویی از دختر می پرسه:"خوشحالم که بیدار می بینمت. حالت خوبه؟"  
دختر سرش رو تکون می ده و با کمی ترس می گه:"من...من نمی دونستم تو یه هارپی هستی..."  
  
لویی با شوخی می پرسه:"خب اگه نبودم چطوری می تونستم بیارمت بیرون؟"  
دختر لبخند خجالتی می زنه و می گه:"آره حق با توئه فک کنم، من فقط قبلا با یه هارپی تجربه بدی داشتم، مرسی که جون من و جون بچه هامو نجات دادی..."  
  
لویی سرشو تکون می ده و متقابلا بهش لبخندی می زنه. سپس رو به آیلا می کنه و می گه:" آیلا، مطمئن شو که جاشون امنه، هرکاری می تونی بکن تا جاشون امن بمونه حتی اگه به این معنی باشه که منو تنها بذاری و بری، خب؟"  
دختر با چشم هایی گشاده شده سرشو تکون می ده.  
لویی به جنگل هایی که اون محوطه رو احاطه کردن بر می گرده و سعی می کنه تا یه نقشه بسازه.


	12. Chapter 12

هری وقتی بالاخره بیدار شد، دوباره به جعبه‌ کوچیک شیشه ای برگشته بود. با ترس به اطرافش نگاه می کنه قبل از اینکه متوجه این واقعیت بشه که موقعیتی که الان توشه باعث شده بهش ضربه ای وارد بشه. ناگهان دست هاش رو به سمت شکمش می بره. هیچ باندی دور شکمش نبود و هنوزم شکمش بر آمده بود‌.

هری سعی کرد آرامش خودشو حفظ کنه، سپس دست هاشو به دور شکمش می پیچه و اونو سفت بغل می کنه و تا اونجایی که می تونه به سمت پایین خم می شه. وقتی دوباره کمرش رو صاف می کنه بخاطر آسیب های احتمالی که ممکن بود مردم بهش زده باشن سعی می کنه تا بقیه جاهای بدنش رو هم چک کنه.

هیچ چیزی جز یه چند تا پولک کنده شده و خراشی روی دمش که نزدیک به رونش بود پیدا نمی کنه.

هری گیج میشه، خه چرا باید بخاطر جا بجا کردنش بیهوشش کنن؟ پسر سرشو تکون میده و بر می گرده. سپس با دقت راهشو که درون مکانی تنگ هست رو دور میزنه و تقریبا موفق به خروج نمی شه تا وقتی که متوجه پنجره کوچیکی که ازش یه چیز قهوه ای رنگ عبور می کنه می شه و چشماش بخاطر اون چیز لوچ می شه. سپس یه صدای بلند می شنوه، چشم هاش از ترس به خاطر اون صدای ترسناک گشاد می شن.

بعد از گذشت چند دقیقه که هیچ اتفاقی نیوفتاد، همون مقدار کمی امید که هری داشت هم از بین می ره و سپس تکیه اش رو از روی آرنجش بر می داره و بازوش رو که به یه طرف مخزن فشار می آورد رو زیر سرش می ذاره تا از درد گردنش که همینجوریشم زیاد بود جلوگیری کنه.

ناگهان هری به خاطر دردی که توی دمش می پیچه دادی می کشه، دمش در حالت ناخوشایندی قرار گرفته بود به طوری که دو بار خم شده بود که این بیشتر از حد انعطاف پذیریه دمش بود. هری می خواست بره خونه، می خواست لویی بغلش کنه و بهش بگه که همه چیز قراره درست بشه. قطره ای اشک از چشم هاش پایین میاد و با آبی که اطرافش رو فرا گرفته بود حل می شه ولی حتی هری متوجه این اتفاق نمی شه.

سپس چشم هاش رو محکم می بنده و به خاطر دردی که توی ستون فقراتش و پوست سخت زیر شکمش در حال گردشه به شکمش چنگی می زنه. هری نفسش رو لرزون بیرون می ده و درحالی که زمزمه می کنه به آرومی شکمش رو می گیره و می گه:"باشه بچه ها، الان زمانش نیست خب؟"

سپس به سمت دیگه ای می چرخه تا ببینه که می شه از درد و وضعیت بدی که توش قرار گرفته رها بشه یا نه. وقتی چشم هاش رو باز می کنه آمادگی چیزی که مقابلش می بینه رو نداره.

\--

تقریبا یه ساعت قبل از اینه که لویی یه نقشه به ذهنش بیاد. به نقشه ای که کشیده افتخار نمی کنه ولی اگه کسی درموردش چیزی بپرسه با اعتماد به نفس زیادی درموردش صحبت می کنه، حتی با وجود اینکه این نقشه شامل دوباره برگشتن به پنجره شیروونی و گشتن دوباره اون ساختمون باشه.

به یه حواس پرتی نیاز داره. البته که این حواس پرتی به شکل آیلا پیشش میاد. لویی در حالی که روی علف های پشتشون فرود میاد می گه:"آیلا بهت نیاز دارم تا کمکم کنی."

فرود اومدنش باعث میشه تا اون سه تا دختر با ترس از جاشون بپرن و بهش نگاه کنن.

آیلا درحالی که چشم هاشو می چرخونه و با پوزخند دست به سینه می شه، می گه:"معلومه که

به کمکم نیاز داری"

لویی می پرسه:"من یه حواس پرتی می خوام، بابد اونقدر بزرگ باشه تا همه اون نگهبانا رو از اون محوطه بکشه بیرون. فکر می کنی بتونی انجامش بدی؟"

ایلا می گه:"تا زمانی که کسی نیستم که بعدش نجات می خواد می تونم انجامش بدم"

لویی سرشو تکون می ده و لبخندی می زنه. سپس می پرسه:"فکر کنم بتونم یه کاری کنم که انجام بشه ولی اون تفنگارو می خوایم چیکار کنیم؟"

دختر شونه بالا می اندازه و می گه:"فکر کنم بتونم یکاریش کنم"

لویی سرشو تکون می ده و سپس می پرسه:"باشه، می خوای ببرمت اون ور دیوار یا اینکه فکر می کنی اگه بپری اون ور بهترین انتخاب باشه؟"

"فکر کنم اگه بخوام بپرم بهتر باشه چون بیشتر حواس پرت می کنه، سر تا سر دیوار نگهبانه."

"به نظر نقشه ی خوبیه. ولی قبل از اینکه بپری تا ده بشمر تا بتونم تو موقعیتی که باید باشم قرار بگیرم بعدش تا اونجایی که می تونی نگهبان رو بیرون از اونجا ببر. ولی گیر نیوفت باشه؟ اگر فکر می کنی که واقعا تو دردسر افتادی اونجارو ترک کن خب؟"

دختر بهش با اطمینان می گه:"حتما، نگران من نباش. هری رو از اونجا در بیار."

سپس از نی زار ها بیرون میاد و گل ها رو از روی دمش برمی داره. دختر رو به لورن می کنه و فِرن رو بهش می ده. لورن با بی میلی بچه هارپی رو می گیره. آیلا بهش می گه:"پنهان بمون، اگر هر چیزی اتفاق افتاد تا اونجایی که میتونی اینجارو سریع ترک کن و اونو با خودت ببر."

لورن سرشو تکون می ده. سپس لویی بهش پیشنهادی می کنه:"نمی تونه پرواز کنه، پس اگر اتفاقی افتاد بهترین کاری که می تونی بکنی اینه که تا اونجایی که می تونی نزدیک به سطح اب شنا کنی تا بتونه موقعی که به پشتت چسبیده سرشو بالای اب نگه داره پس اینطوری دستات برای نگه داشتن تخم ها آزاده."

لورن دوباره سرش رو تکون می ده سپس می گه:" ولی برای گم کردنشون باید به زیر آب برم. باید بتونه به اندازه کافی نفسش رو نگه داره، من یه شناگر سریعم پس شاید نخواد برای مدت طولانی این کارو کنه."

لویی و آیلا می گن:"هرکاری که باید انجام بدی رو انجام بده، یه جای امن پیدا کن و ما بعدش پیداتون می کنیم."

دختر می گه:"فهمیدم، شماها برین و هری رو نجات بدین."

لویی وقتی آیلا شنا می کنه و به زیر آب می ره لبخندی می زنه‌. به بالای درخت نزدیک به پنجره روی شیروونی می ره و وقتی آیلا رو می بینه که داره به بالای آب صعود می کنه، خودش رو آماده رفتن می کنه.

به زودی نگهابان ها از ساختمون بیرون میان و لویی قبل اینکه به سمت پنجره روی شیروونی که هنوزم باز بود برگرده، لحظه ای توقف می کنه. سپس سریعا روی سقف فرود میاد و با دقت به داخل پنجره شیروونی نگاه می کنه و متوجه می شه هیچ نگهبانی تو دید نیست، برای دومین بار از طریق پنجره شیروونی داخل می شه.

پسر شروع می کنه به گشتن اطراف، با دقت راهرو هارو می گرده تا وقتی که بالاخره می تونه یه در قفل شده پیدا کنه. یکی از پر هاشو در میاره و از نوک سرسخت پَر استفاده می کنه تا قفل رو باز کنه، قفلی که مدل قدیمی از نوع قفل پین دار بود. سپس داخل اتاق می شه.

هری داخل یک جعبه کوچیک به خودش پیچیده، دمش تو وضعیت بدی قرار داره و دستش هم در انتهای تانک فشرده شده و چشم هاش هم محکم بسته شده، توی صورتش غم و ناراحتی به چشم می خوره و آروم چیزی رو زمزمه می کنه. لویی به سمتش می ره و با احتیاط در جعبه رو باز می کنه. سپس هری چشم هاشو باز می کنه.

وقتی لویی رو می بینه از تانک بیرون می پره و توی بازوهاش فرود میاد. قسمت پایینی دمش هنوز درون تانکه و سینش هم به لویی فشرده شده. در حالی که تمام این فشار ها روی یکی از زانو هاش متمرکز شده، هری رو محکم بین بازو هاش فشار می ده و اونو بغل می کنه. در حالی که بازو های هری به دور گردنش پیچیده شده، صورت لویی در حالی که چشم هاش بسته بود بین بازو های هری گم شد. اونا قبل اینکه لویی عقب بکشه و به هری نگاه کنه برای چند لحظه توی همون حالت باقی موندن. پسر چشم هاش پر از اشک شده بود. سپس زمزمه می کنه:"من...منم دوست دارم هری"

هری پر از احساس خوشحالی می شه و سپس لب هاش رو به لب های لویی محکم فشار می ده.

هری و لویی می دونستن که همو دوست دارن، اونا همیشه اینو می دونستن، ولی بالاخره دارن قبولش می کنن و واقعا این لعنتی حس خوبی می ده. لویی به سمت هری می ره و پیشونیش رو به پیشونی هری فشار می ده و به ارومی لبخند می زنه. سپس به عقب بر می گرده.

لویی می گه:"ما باید از اینجا بریم. آیلا داره کاری می کنه تا حواسشون پرت شه و ما یه مادر جدید و با تخماش داریم. به علاوه ی یه هارپی جوون که منتظر ما هستن." لویی مطلعش می کنه و هری لبخندی می زنه.

هری به لویی توضیح میده:"ما— ما قراره سه قلو داشته باشیم. انسان ها یه دستگاهی داشتن که نشونم دادن"

لویی ذوق می کنه. هری رو بغل می کنه و باهم از اتاق بیرون می رن.

اون می دونست که فرارشون خیلی آسون و ساده بود که بخواد واقعیت داشته باشه. چون وقتی وارد راهروی روشنی می شن، یه خانومی با یه اسلحه ی خیلی بزرگی جلوشون وایستاده.

لویی لحظه ای تردید نمی کنه. با سرعت به سمت بالا پرواز می کنه. هری محکم به لویی می چسبه و اونا سریع از پنجره ی روی سقف رد می شن و شیشه های شکسته روی زمین می ریزه. دم هری هم نزدیک بود آسیب ببینه و این به خاطر این بود که اون پسر دمش رو زیرش جمع کرده بود.

صدای مهیبی فضا رو پر می کنه و اون زن با فریاد به سمتشون شلیک می کنه. لویی با بیشترین سرعت ممکن به سمت جنگل پرواز می کنه. اون بین درخت ها پرواز می کنه. هری رو محکم بین بازوهاش نگه داشته و رو به آیلا داد می زنه:"آیلا زود باش بریم"

و هری چند لحظه ی بعد شاهد یه پری دریایی دم مشکیه که از روی دیوار پرشی می کنه.

لویی دستش رو دراز می کنه و هارپی جوون رو روی پشتش می ذاره همون طور که آیلا از پری دریایی که هری نمی شناختش، تخمی می گیره.

اون تخم دیگه رو هم برمی داره و حرکت می کنه. هری می خواست توی آب شیرجه بزنه ولی قبل از اینکه بتونه، لویی به سمت بالا پرواز می کنه.

اون به لویی می گه:"من می تونم شنا کنم"

با این وجود لویی سرش رو تکون می ده و اجازه نمی ده."این جوری می تونیم سریع تر حرکت کنیم. دمت حتما زخمی شده با اون مدلی که توی اون جعبه بودی"

هری پیشنهاد می ده:"خب فرود بیا تا بتونم روی پشتت بشینم. زیر بال هات. اینجوری برات راحت تره"

لویی آهی می کشه ولی درهرحال فرود میاد. اجازه می ده که هری از کمرش بالا بره. بچه هارپی رو بین بازوهاش نگه می داره و دوباره پرواز می کنه. حق با هری بود. اینجوری براش راحت تر بود. ولی الان نگرانی بیشتری داشت. اون نمی خواست که هری بیوفته ولی به نظر می رسید که هری تونسته بود خودش رو محکم نگه داره. همون طور که پرواز می کردن، هری احساس کرد که استخون های دمش دارن راحت می شن وقتی دمش توی هوا باز شده بود. آهی از سر خوشحالی کشید که دمش بالاخره به وضعیت نرمالش برگشته بود. البته یکم خشک شده بود.

هری توی گوش لویی داد زذ:"لویی!"

لویی پرسید و جای چنگال هاش رو درست کرد:"چی شده لاو؟"

"تو باید منو بذاری تو آب. دمم داره سریع خشک می شه چون سرعتمون خیلی بالاست."

لویی سرش رو تکون می ده و پاهاش رو توی سینه اش جمع می کنه. به سمت سطح آب می ره . دم هری آروم وارد آب می شه. آهی از سر آرامش می کشه و لویی دوباره به سمت بالا پرواز می کنه."ممنونم"

هری گونه ی لویی رو می بوسه و باعث می شه هارپی لبخندی بزنه."خواهش می کنم"

همون طور به پرواز ادامه می دن تا اینکه آیلا شروع می کنه به بیرون پریدن از آب و چیزهایی رو با داد بهشون می گه:" قایق!...تو!...مواظب باش!"

لویی می شنوه ولی هری بدنش رو منقبض می کنه و توضیح می ده:"اون می گه یه قایق داره میاد. باید قایم شیم و مواظب باشیم"

لویی سرش رو تکون می ده و دوباره به سمت جنگل برمی گردن.

صدای شلیک بزرگی بلند می شه. و لویی با سرعت زیادی می چرخه و به سمت زمین سقوط می کنه...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> قضیه از این قراره که پری های دریایی وقتی میترسن و احساس خطر شدید میکنن قیافشون عوض میشه و این حرفا... اگه دزدان دریایی کارائیب رو دیده باشین میدونین داستان چیه... این هری جان ما هم الان اون روش بالا اومده🤦🏻😂 در ادامه شاهد آگلی هری خواهید بود. بوس💋)

اون ها تو هوا به چرخش در اومدن و لویی مجبور شد بالهاشو محکم به سمت بدنش بکشه تا از شکستنشون جلوگیری کنه، خون قرمز تیره ترسناکی بال هاش رو میپوشوند و همونطور که سقوط میکردن خون پشت کمر هری هم می ریخت.

هری فریاد میزد، لویی خودش رو دور هری پیچوند، سعی کرد هم از دوست پسر و هم از بچه هاشون محافظت کنه. در لحظه آخر بال هاش رو از هم باز کرد و سعی کرد تا حرکاتشون رو کندتر کنه...

و بعد اون ها به زمین برخورد کردن، بال های لویی به اندازه ای که امیدوار بود، سقوطشون رو کند نکرد!

لویی از درد فریاد زد و هری بی صبرانه به سمتش رفت و چشمهاش به سرعت به سمت سوراخ های گوشتی ای که روی تن لویی بود افتاد. هری شروع به گریه کرد بعد دست هاش روی تن لویی فشار داد و سعی کرد از خونریزی خونی که از بدن لویی به بیرون راهی شده بود جلوگیری کنه.

هارپی جوان سمت دیگه ای نشسته بود و گریه می کرد. به اندازه‌ی لویی صدمه ندیده بود چون موقعی که شروع به سقوط کردن لویی اون رو از خودش دور کرده بود. اون بالهاشو باز کرده بود و پرواز کرده بود. لویی میدونست که اون میتونه پرواز کنه و از پسش برمیاد. کنار اون ها فرود اومده بود و خیلی ترسیده به نظر میرسید. هری اخم کوچیکی بهش کرد، غریزه مادرانه ا‌‌ش با دیدن گریه اون بچه بهش نهیب میزد.

گفت: "عزیزدلم تو خوب میشی..."

سعی کرد توجهش رو به خودش جلب کنه، پرسید: "چند سالته؟؟؟"

لرزون جواب داد: "چهار..."  
هری گفت: "خوب خانم کوچولوی چهارساله! من به کمکت نیاز دارم... برو هرچقدر که میتونی با خودت خزه بیار و بعد برگرد و همون طرفا قایم شو. باشه؟"

هارپی کوچولو به نشونه تائید سر تکون داد به سمت درخت های نزدیکشون رفت و خزه های خیس رو از زمین جمع کرد بعد به سمت هری برگشت که با لبخند به تند تند و شلخته بال زدنش نگاه میکرد. خزه هارو داد و بعد به سمت درخت ها پرواز کرد.

زمانی که هری دیگه قادر به دیدنش نبود به سمت لویی برگشت و خزه ها رو روی زخمش فشرد. دور زخمش رو پیچید با موفقیت خونریزی را کندتر کرد و با افسوس اه کشید.

لویی زمزمه کرد: "هر..ری"  
همونطور که درد گلوله به درونش نفوذ می‌کرد گفت: "م..ن من.. خی..خیلی دوست دارم..."  
هری با گریه گفت: "لویی! جرات نکن تو دستای من بمیری!..."

لویی سر تکون داد و گفت: "قصدش رو ندارم.. می‌خوام که بقیه زندگیم رو با تو و بچه هامون بگذرونم..."  
لبخندی زد و دستش رو یک طرف صورت هری گذاشت و گفت: "با من ازدواج کن!"

بعد ادم اومدن و هری مجبور شد صورت گنگش رو از چهره لویی که لبخند به لب داشت جدا کنه. صورت وحشت زده اش از ترس جدیدی که نمایان شده بود چهره ی زشتش رو نشون داد. هری چرخید باسنش رو جلوی لویی قرار داد. اون به شدت ترسناک به نظر میرسید.

اون عملا از عصبانیت میدرخشید، یه خشم شدید که حتی لویی ای که به سختی هوشیار بود رو متوجه چهره بد هری کرد و ترسوند...

چشماش کاملا مشکی و پوشیده از عصبانیت شده بود. وقتی که نگاهش بین سه تا آدمی که می‌اومدن چرخید چشماش کاملا توی شکاف باریک شده بودن. همه فاصلشون رو با پری دریایی عصبانی حفظ کردن. ادم ها با صدای ارومی با هم دیگه زیر لب حرف میزدن. کاملا هوشیار بود و میخواست با همه دار و ندارش از لویی و بچه هاش محافظت کنه.

هری شاخه سنگینی رو رو از زمین کنارش برداشت و حالت تدافعی گرفت.  
شاخه رو چرخوند و با ضربه ای که زد یکیشون رو به زمین انداخت، فریاد خشمگینی زد و اماده بود دو نفر دیگه رو هم ناکار کنه اما تنها زنی که تو گروه بود لگدی به شاخه زد و شکوندش پس دیگه کوتاه تر شده بود و به اونها نمیرسید.  
این هری رو نترسوند، با اینکه چوب به سمتی پرتاب شده بود هری همون تکه کوتاه رو دوباره محکم به دست گرفت.

دومین نفر همونطور که ناسزا میگفت خودشو روی پاهاش به سمت هری کشید. گروه گسترش پیدا کرده بود و به محض اینکه یکی از اون ها به سمتشون خیز برداشت هری تکه چوب رو چرخوند. بهشون ضربه میزد و اونا سعی کردن از پرتاب های هری دوری کنن.

هری روی زمین نرم جنگل غلطید و به پای شخص سوم ضربه زد و دوباره پاشد و چوب رو توی دستش گرفت. صاف وایستاد و چماق رو ول کرد و درست تو صورت طرف ضربه زد. بعد سنگی برداشت، چرخوند و مکم به کنار سر یکی دیگه اشون زد. اونو به زمین انداخت قبل از اینکه صدای کلیک مانندی رو از پشت سرش بشنوه. چرخید و زن رو دید که اسلحه اش رو درست روی شکمش نشونه گرفته بود!

دستای هری بلافاصله به طرفش رفت، با بازوهاش شکمش رو پوشوند، وقتی که سنگ رو پرتاب کرده بود بیشترین تواناییش رو در دست داشت و میخواست به لویی برگرده.  
در بین تمام این ها، هیچکس متوجه هارپی جوونی که از بین درخت ها پرید و حالا دیگه تو دید بود نشد، اون به سمت اب رفت، رفت دنبال کمک...

زن به جلو قدم برداشت و دست های هری رو پشتش بست و اونو قابل روئیت تر کرد که هری با این موضوع راحت نبود. اون به سمت لویی رفت که تو حالی نبود که یاغی گریش کمکی بهش بکنه.  
زن اونو جایی که هری بود برد و اونارو پشت به پشت هم انداخت که به هری این اجازه رو داد تا دمشو برای محافظت از شکمش رو خودش بندازه.

زن تو وسیله ای که از کمربندش دراورده بود صحبت کرد، چشماشو چرخوندو با بوت هاش به دو مردی که ضربه خورده و روی زمین افتاده بودن سلقمه ای زد.  
بعد جعبه مشکی رنگ رو به کمربندش برگردوند و نگاه خیره اش رو به هری و لویی دوخت.

هری دستاشو از پشت دور دست لویی پیچیده بود و از حس لمس پوستاشون روی هم دیگه راحت به نظر میرسید پس زن روی اون ها دولا شد و با نیشخند گفت:  
قراره بیشتر از هروقتی تو زندگیتو افسوس بخورین...

اگرچه هری دقیقا متوجه نبود که اون داره چی میگه ولی اصل مطلب رو از تن صداش گرفت...  
کشیده ای به هری زد که اونو به سمت دیگه ای چرخوند، با گریه میون علف ها افتاد، انگشتاش از دست های لویی جدا شده بودن.  
هری کاملا شوکه و عصبی خودشو مثل توپ گلوله کرد تا از شکمش محافظت کنه، چون اون زن شروع به کتک زدنش کرده بود. مرتبا به کمر، دم و سرش شلاق میزد و رد راه راه ای رو به جا میذاشت اما به شکمش نه چون هری همه تلاششو میکرد تا از اون ناحیه محافظت کنه.

از درد زیاد جیغ میکشیدو به نظر میرسه این لویی رو از خلسه بیرون کشید، اون چرخید. یکمی طول کشید تا متوجه بشه دقیقا چه اتفاقی داره رخ میده.  
فریاد کشید: "تمومش کن!"

اون روی پاهاش میلغزید و سکندری میخورد و از درد زیاد به نفس نفس افتاده بود. جوری به نظر میرسید که انگار کسی خونش رو با فلز ذوب شده تعویض کرده.  
به جلو سکندری خورد و کنار هری روی زمین افتاد و زن دست از کتک زدن برداشت و با کنجکاوی به اون ها نگاه کرد.  
لویی خودشو روی هری انداخته بود تا به شکل یه گارد از پری دریا ای که هق هق میزد محافظت کنه.

بعد همونطور که لویی و هری وحشت داشتن، سرو کله ی بیشتر از دوجین ادم پیدا شد، لویی انگشتای هری رو از پشتشون تو دستش گرفت و خودشو بیشتر به سمت هری کشید، خودش رو تکیه گاه قرار داد و صورت و نیمی از تن هری رو پشت خودش قایم کرد.  
هری دمش رو شکافت، علارغم درد قصد داشت با همه ی جونش از لویی مراقبت کنه. جفتشون جوری برای محافظت و نجات همدیگه مبخواستن خودشون رو فدا کنن انگار که جونشون بهم بند بود، شاید هم واقعا بود!

ادم ها به شدت اون هارو از هم جدا کردن و اون هارو روی پاهاشون و یا درست روی دم هری کشیدن. قبل از اینکه بتونن اونارو هر جهنم دره ای ببرن صدای فریاد بلندی از سمت جنگل اومد و سپری از ستیرها، سنتوراس ها، نیمپس ها، هارپی ها و هر مخلوق دیگه ای که قابل تصور باشه نمایان شد و از جنگل بیرون اومد.  
هر کدومشون به سلاح های جورواجور مسلح بودن به رهبری یه مامان هارپی خیلی عصبانی!

ادم ها پراکنده شدن، هری و لویی رو روی زمین انداختن و به محض رها کردنشون، دارو دسته مخلوقات دنبالشون افتادن....  
جی از بین انبوه مخلوقات عصبانی گریخت و به سمت لویی دوید. لویی رو تو اغوشش صاف نگه داشت و ستیر هم دنبالش رفت.

لویی قبل اینکه بیهوش بشه اطلاع داد: "من دارم صاحب یه سه قلو میشم مامان..."  
هری با حالت عصبی، جایی که جی داشت رو زخم لویی کار میکرد پیچ و تاب میخورد.

جی گفت: "هری! بابت بچه ها بهت تبریک میگم"  
و فورا باند رو برید و دست هری رو ازاد کرد بعد سمت لویی برگشت.

هری پرسید: "حالش خوب میشه، مگه نه؟!"  
جی به نشونه تایید سر تکون داد: "از ایده ات در مورد جلبک ها ممنونم، تو موفق شدی خونریزی رو بند بیاری، من زندگی پسرمو به تو مدیونم..."

هری به چهره لویی لبخند زد، دستش رو توی هر دو دستش گرفت و گفت: "همه ی چیزی که من میخوام، اینه که اون در امان باشه..."  
جی به نرمی لبخند زد و گفت: "برای همه کارایی که قبلا باهات کردم متاسفم، من بیش از حد واکنش نشون دادم، الان میفهمم چقدر پسرم رو دوست داری و همینطور بچه هاتو...."

هری اروم زمزمه کرد: "من هر کاری برای لویی و بچه هامون میکنم..."  
جی سر تکون داد و گفت: "باور دارم که لویی هم همین کارو برای شما میکنه"

عقب رفت و اجازه داد که ستیر اوازش رو دور لویی اجرا کنه، به طرز معجزه اسایی زخم ها بهبود پیدا کردن!

ستیر بهشون گوشزد کرد: "اون هنوز هم کمی درد رو حس میکنه، زخم های داخلی هم دارن درمان میشن..." جی سر تکون داد و از ستیر که میرفت تا به موب ملحق شه تشکر کرد. سمت لویی رفت تا با خودش ببرتش اما هری ضربه کوتاهی بهش زد و لویی رو در اغوش گرفت، پیشونیش رو به پیشونی لویی چسبوند و با نفس عمیقی که کشید، برای عقب روندن اشک هاش جنگید.

هری بدون اینکه به جی نگاه کنه گفت: "میشه.. میشه اگه اشکال نداره کمکم کنی برم تو اب؟ من... من نمیتونم لویی رو وقتی هوشیار نیست با خودم زیر اب ببرم.. میترسم غرقش کنم..."

جی سر تکون داد و لویی رو از اغوشش بیرون کشید، هری رو تا توی اب برد قبل از اینکه به لویی برگرده و همه اونا به خونه امنشون برگشتن.


	14. Chapter 14

وقتی که هری رسید خونه، خیلی خسته و‌ زخمی بود، یکی از دستاشو روی زخم مشخصی گذاشت و دست دیگه اش رو دور خودش پیچوند. وقتی که وارد اب شد تمام مخلوقات دریا منتظر بودن تا بهش سلام بدن.

ناخداگاه بهشون لبخند زد همونطور که محتاطانه به جلو شنا میکرد.

ایلا و لورال رو به خونه کوچیکشون هدایت کرد. وقتی به خونه خودش رسید با افسوس اه کشید. وقتی خم شد تا سر فوکش رو لمس کنه لبخند کوچیکی رو لبش اومد. فوک حباب های هوارو درست، و به صورت هری پرتاب میکرد. اون خندنید و سرشو خاروند قبل از اینکه ادامه بده، فوک دمش رو نزدیک اورد.

گفت: شما بچه ها میتونین هرچی رو که میخواین درب و داغون کنین! من یه اتاق جدا به علاوه تخت تاشو تو دفترکار دارم. فک کنین اینجا خونه خودتونه...

بهشون لبخند زد و محتاطانه و با درد شنا کرد. ایلا و لورال با نگرانی مسیر رفتنش رو از پشت نگاه میکردن اما ایلا شونه بالا انداخت و رفت تا یه ظرف سریال (غلات صبحانه) بیاره. لورال سر تکون داد و تخم هاش رو محکم تر تو بغلش جمع کرد قبل از اینکه به سمت اتاق مهمون بره.

هری با سرگردونی وارد اتاقش و از ترس فریاد زد قبل از اینکه متوجه بشه شخصی که رو تخت نشسته نادیاست! نادیا هیچی نپرسید فقط بازوهاش رو برای هری باز کرد، هری لبخند زد و به سمت اغوشش شنا کرد، اونا برای مدتی تو همین حالت موندن.

بعد نادی هری رو به بغل خوابوند و هری اجازه داد همونطور بغلش کنه تا زمانی که به خواب بره، درواقع خیالش راحت بود که همچین دوستایی دورو ورش داره...

از طرف دیگه لویی هنوز هم باید از هارپی جوون مراقبت میکرد...

اون رو به لانه اش برد و برای خودشون کمی ماهی گرفت همینطور یکم سیب و توت هم پیدا کرد تا باهم تقسیم کنن.

وقتی که فرن سهم خودش رو خورد، در خالی که سمت لویی تو خوش جمع شده بود خوابید.

لویی شونه بالا انداخت و غذاشو خورد، اون شب به اندازه ی یه پلک بهم زدن هم نخوابید پس صبح زود وقتی که فرن بیدار شد لویی کاملا هوشیار بود، بدجوری خسته بود ولی نمیتونست بخوابه!

میترسید اگه بخوابه، وقتی بیدار شه ببینه همه اینا خواب بوده....

فرن در حالی که چشم میدزدید پرسید: لویی؟؟؟

لویی همونطور که موهای فرن رو از صورتش کنار میزد گفت: چی شده عشق؟!

\- یعنی من میتونم باز بابامو ببینم؟!

لویی با ناراحتی بهش اخم کرد و سعی کرد فکر کنه تا بهترین چیزی که میتونه رو به زبون بیاره

\- مطمئن نیستم عشق... جایی که زندگی میکردین رو بلدی؟!

پرسید اما کاملا مطمئن بود که اون دختر نمیتونه به یاد بیاره. دخترک شونه بالا انداخت.

\- اونا برای مدت طولانی ای منو گرفتن و بردن... احتمالا صد سالی گذشته!

با چشمای گرد شده اش گفت و باعث شد لویی با دهان بسته بخنده. پیشنهاد داد:

\- صد سال که نگذشته عشق! اما بیا بریم پیش مامانم شاید اون یه چیزایی بدونه...

دختر با تکون دادن سرش تایید کرد. وقتی لویی خواست بلندش کنه از روی درد ناله کرد پس لویی چرخوندش و از سمتی که مورد اصابت گلوله قرار نگرفته بود گرفتش. به سمت مادرش پرواز کرد، قبل از اینکه وارد شه در زد و مادرش رو دید که روی مبل نشسته.

به سمتش رفت و وقتی جی متوجه دختر بچه ای که باهاش بود شد گفت: این کیه؟!

لویی نشست، دختر کوچولو لبخند درخشانی زد و قبل اینکه لویی فرصتی پیدا کنه جواب داد: من فرن هست!

\- خوب فرن! چه اسم قشنگی...

لویی اطلاع داد: وقتی داشتیم هری رو ازاد میکردیم پیداش کردیم، فکر کنم از باباش جدا شده...

جی اخم کرد و پرسید: سردته عشق؟!

متوجه شکاف و اشکای رو لباس دختر کوچولو شده بود، دختر سر تکون داد و جی بت اخم بلند شد و از دید محو شد، چند دقیقه بعد با یه تیشرت راحتی ابی که زیر بغلش زده بود برگشت، جلوی فرن زانو زد و تیشرتشش رو از تنش دراورد. جی به نفس نفس افتاد وقتی متوجه وضعیت دخترک شد.

بدجوری خون مرده و کبود بود! به نظر میومد عفونت زیادی تو زخم کنار کمرش پخش شده، درست بالای بال هاش.. خیلی رنگ پریده به نظر میرسید و نیمی از تنش خونی بود.

جی پرسید: عزیزم اینا درد میکنن؟؟؟

دختر شونه بالا انداخت، جی پرسید: میتونم تمیزش کنم و بهت به داریی بدم که حالتو بهتر کنه؟

دستش رو روی پیشونی فرن گذاشت و با نگرانی نگاهی با لویی رد و بدل کرد.

فرن گفت: باشه..

و شروع کرد به عقب رفتن، جلوی مبل ایستاد. جی پاشد و به سمت بیرون حال راه رفت تا برای دخترک لوازم پزشکی بیاره.

\- این یکمی میسوزونه....

فرن سرتکون داد و دست لویی رو تو دست کوچولوش محکم نگه داشت. جی روی جراحاتشو با چیزی کمی تر کرد.

\- این قراره بخیه لازم داشته باشه... از همین میترسیدم!

جی سرتکون داد و پاشد، رفت توی اشپزخونه و چند دقیقه بعد با یه بطری برگشت!

\- میخوام اینو به زخمت بزنم و بعد واست درستش کنم باشه! اصلا درد نداره...

فرن با ترس به لویی نگاه کرد و لویی براش سرتکون داد.

\- اون واقعا خوبه.. دردت نمیاد...

فرن سر تکون داد و جی به پایین خم شد. چیزی که توی بطری بود رو روی جراحت و دور تا دور پوستش مالید، لویی حدس میزد که یه جور بی حسی باشه...

درست وقتی که سرنگ رو بیرون کشید فرن خونسردیشو از دست داد. وقتی متوجه برقش تو نور شد از جا پرید و دست لرزونش رو با خشم دور خودش نگه داشت.

لویی پرسید: مشکل چیه عشق؟!

سرشو تکون داد و به سرنگ اشاره کرد

\- این درد نداره، بهت قول میدم! نگاه کن...

همونطور که که دستشو تو دست مادرش میذاشت گفت، کسی که با نگاه عجیبی بهش چشم دوخته بود اما سوزن رو به زیر پوست انگشتش هدایت کرد.

لویی نمیتونست دروغ بگه این یه کوچولو درد داشت، اما اصلا بروز نداد چون میدونست اگه دخترک فک کنه این درداوره -حتی با وجود اینکه اون از بی حسی استفاده کرده بود و خودش نه- عمرا میذاشت کمکش کنن!

گفت: میبینی؟؟؟ و من حتی از جادویی که تو استفاده کردی هم استفاده نکردم!

به بطری اشاره کرد و چشمای دخترک گرد شد، پرسید: جادو؟!

لبخند زنان سر تکون داد: اره! این جادوی خالصه....

دخترک سر تکون داد و وقتی جی سرنگ رو نزدیکش کرد دست لویی رو محکم تو دست خودش نگه داشت.

لویی پرسید اماده ای؟!

دختر کوچولو سر تکون داد و خودش رو سمت پاهای لویی کشید.

با اینکه کار تموم شده بود، فرن با چشمای بسته همونجا نشسته بود و دست لویی رو محکم تو دستاش نگه داشته بود. پچ پچ کنان گفت: وقتی تموم شد بهم بگو

لویی خندید و اطلاع داد: خیلی وقته که تموم شده عشق!

دخترک چشماشو نیمه باز کرد و به پایین و بخیه تمیز و صافش که زخمشو بسته بود نگاه کرد.زیر لب گفت: اوه!

که باعث شد جی و لویی بهش لبخند بزنن. با احتیاط تیشرت جدیدش رو پوشید و از پشت به بازوی لویی تکیه داد. لویی سمت مادرش چرخید که دوباره رو مبلش نشسته بود، پرسید: میشناسیش؟ کجا زندگی میکرده؟ خانوداش کی هستن؟ هیچی؟؟؟

جی بعد از هر سئوال به نشونه ی منفی سر تکون داده بود پس لویی و فرن اونجارو ترک کردن به سمت لونه لویی میرفتن که هری رو دراز کشیده رو شن های ساحل و منتظر پیدا کردن. بیشتر دمش تو اب بود، چشم هاش رو زیر نور گرم افتاب بسته بود. قرن از پیش لویی دویید و با ضرب خودش رو تو اغوش هری انداخت و باعث شد که که از وحشت زده تو‌ جاش بپره، با ترس اطراف رو نگاه کرد. قبل از اینکه چشم هاش روی فرن قفل بشن و بهش لبخند بزنه، نفسش رو ازاد کرد. دخترک رو تو اغوشش فشرد و لویی کنارش نشست.

دخترک پرسید: میتونیم یه کار باحال بکنیم؟؟؟

هری با افسوس اه کشید: امروز نه عشق... امروز اونقدر که باید حالم خوب نیست...

وقتی دخترک تغییر جهت داد خودشو عقب کشید، از روی هری پایی رفت و تو اغوش لویی که کمی خودشو عقب تر میکشید خزید و گفت: متاسفم...

هری و لویی خندیدن و بعد بهش لبخند زدن، لویی بهش گفت: مشکلی نیست عشق، میتونیم یه روز دیگه انجامش بدم، باشه؟!

با سر تایید کرد، ایستاد و با صدای فلپ مانندی بال هاشو بهم زد، فقط به اندازه ای که اونو تا کوتاه ترین شاخه ی درخت برسونه...

به طور کاملا واضحی از اونجایی که نشسته بود و اطراف رو میدید و بالا تر از سطح زمین بود احساس امنیت میکرد.

لویی کنار هری که به سمتش چرخیده و تو خودش جمع شده بود دراز کشید. با خوشحالی خودشو به سمت لویی بالا کشید. با هر حرکتش دردی رو حس میکرد...

لویی اخم کرد، بوسه سریعی رو گیجگاه هری گذاشت و لبخند به لب هاش نشوند، هری خودش رو برای یه بوسه واقعی بالا کشید و البته که لویی با خوشحالی همراهیش کرد.

فرن از شاخه بالا سرشون همه این هارو دید.

با گیجی سرشو کمی خم کرد. این جور رفتار هارو قبلا دیده بود، البته که دیده بود! ولی فقط بین دخترا و پسرا...

لویی پرسید: مشکل چیه عشق؟!

دخترک گفت: من فکر میکردم فقط دخترها و پسرها هستن که میتونن همو ببوسن...

لویی به فرود اومدن دخترک رو زمین کنارشون لبخند زد و پرسید: نه، یادته بهت راجب دوست پسرم گفتم؟!

سر تکون داد: همون که گفتی واقعا عاشقشی!

لویی سر تکون داد و به نرمی لبخند زد، اطلاع داد: خب پسرها هم میتونن دوست پسر دشته باشن دخترها هم اگه بخوان میتونن دوست دختر داشته باشن، اون ها میتونن با هرکسی که خوشحالشون میکنن باشن و هری باعث خوشحالی منه...

دخترک اخم کم رنگی کرد و پرسید: پس... اگه من یه دوست دختر بخوام و اون خوشحالم کنه... این اشکالی نداره؟!

لویی با خنده گفت: البته که مشکلی نیست عشق! ولی تو هنوز چند سالی واسش فرصت داری....

لویی با دهان بسته میخندید و دخترک سر تکون میداد، خودشو جلو تر رسوند و چندتا از انگشت هاش رو روی شکم هری حرکت داد، پرسید: و تو بچه هاتونم دوست داری؟!

سر تکون داد و تاکید کرد: من با همه ی قلبم عاشق هر سه تاشونم!

چشمای دخترک گرد شد و پرسید: سه تا؟؟؟ چجوری اون تو جا شدن؟!

لویی شونه بالا انداخت: فکر کنم این هم جادو باشه!

دخترک سر تکون داد قبل از اینکه اخم کنه و بپرسه: هری اونارو خورده؟؟؟

هری متعجب از این حرف فرن با صدای بلند قهقه زد، دست هاش رو روی دهانش گذاشت و وقتی که لویی گونش رو بوسید گرم شد و گل انداخت.

لویی گفت: نه اون نخوردتشون!

اخم دخترک عمیق تر شد و پرسید: پس اون ها چجوری رفتن اون تو؟؟؟

چشمای هری و لویی روی هم قفل شد، هری تو سکوت برای لویی شرط گذاشت که خیلی زیاد براش توضیح نده. پس لویی گفت: خب.... وقتی مردم خیلی عاشق هم میشن بچه دار میشن. خدا بچه هارو تو شکمشون میذاره..

دخترک سر تکون داد و پرسید: مثلا زئوس؟ و پوزیدن؟ آپالو؟؟؟

لویی تایید کرد: اره عشق..

هری اروم زیر گوش لویی گفت: مرسی...

لویی سر تکون داد و فرن به سمت دیگه ی خودش چرخید و هر سه تاشون زیر نور گرم افتاب دراز کشیدن.

در اخر هری مجبور شد به اب برگرده که افتاب خشکش نکنه. پس خودش رو توی اب پایین کشید. لویی از ترس از جاش پرید وقتی سرو کله ی یه فوک پیدا شد.

وقتی که فوک با خوشحالی سرشو به بدن هری مالید، هری با گله مندی نالید: فلیپرررررر!

لویی پرسید: اسم فوک فلیپره؟!

هری چشماشو چرخوند، با سر تایید کرد و گفت:

من اونو وقتی فقط یه توله ی کوچولو بود گرفتم و اینکه خب اون همیشه خیسه!

لویی با چشمای گشاد شده‌ش گفت: هی یه دقیقه وایسا ببینم! اون حیوون خونگیته؟؟؟

هری به ارومی سر تکون داد و تایید کرد.

پرسید: مگه تو حیون خونگی نداری؟!

لویی سر تکون دادو گفت: اره چیزایی مثه پرنده و خرگوش، سگ و گربه...

هری با دهان بسته خندید و گفت: من عاشق گربه هام، نمیدونستم اون ها واقعا وجود دارن!

لویی چشماشو چرخوند: چطور ممکنه ندونی گربه ها واقعین؟!

لپ های هری گل انداخت، شونه بالا انداخت و گفت: نمیدونم فقط... نمیدونستم!

لویی لبخند زد: اشکالی نداره عشق، تو زیر اب زندگی میکنی، پس اینکه بیای این اطراف رو پرسه بزنه خیلی راحت نیست، درواقع خیلی هم غیر ممکنه..

هری سر تکون داد و فوک خودش رو روی ساحل به سمت لویی جلو کشید، خودشو تا جایی پایین کشید که بتونه سرش رو بین پرهای لویی تکون بده و بخندونتش و در اخر هم موفق شد تا به نوازشی که میخواست برسه.

نیازی به گفتن نبود که فرن عاشق فوک شد! اون ها ساعت هایی رو صرف باز بازی تو ساحل و عمق کم اب شدن در حالی که هری و لویی مشغول صحبت کردن بودن.

\- وقتی بچه ها به دنیا بیان!

هری حرفشو تموم کرد اما جوابی دریافت نکرد، حرفشو تکرار کرد اما باز هم جوابی نگرفت...

صدا زد: سلااااام؟!

خودشو کمی توی ساحل بالا کشید. وقتی متوجه شد لویی خوابش برده با افسوس اه کشید. لبخند زد و رو گیجگاه لویی بوسه ای نشوند. خودشو دوباره به سمت اب هل داد و دست باز لویی رو تو دستش گرفت و تو اب کم عمق کنار فلیپر دراز کشید و تو خودش جمع شد، همون ابی که دخترک رو توش انداخته بود پس لویی مجبور شده بود فرن رو به لونه‌ش برگردونه و دوباره به ساحل بیاد.

هری لبخند زد و دست دیگه اش رو روی چشمای بسته و لرزون لویی کشید. خیلی خوشحال بود که یه بار دیگه با لویی هستش و همه خوش قلبیش رو میدونست. هرجایی هم که بودن، تا زمانی که کنار لویی بود تو خونه بود!

___________________________________________

ووت و کامنت یادتون نره.💚


End file.
